Hidden Beneath
by Krayzee Aussie
Summary: There is one other that would join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield at Gandalf's suggestion. This warrior is of great strength, skill and uncanny ability. But what secrets and past lie beneath those intriguing eyes? Set in the Movieverse, but follows the story of another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-**

 **Hi everybody!**

 **So I got inspired to try my hand at writing about The Hobbit. I've got a bit of writer's block with Return to Shoran so figured a break and other inspiration might help me work through it.**

 **Word of warning - there will eventually be some form of romance but at this stage I haven't decided with whom. I do think it will be awhile before I've decided, for now I just want to kick some major ass! Hence the T rating.**

 **Let's do this! Raaarrr!**

* * *

 **Hidden beneath**

 **Chapter 1**

Valisilwen stood atop the small hill overlooking the small town of The Shire. This little haven was inhabited by small creatures know as Hobbits, also known as Halflings or Giant-Folk. It was dark and stormy as she continued to walk down the small path towards the house she sought.

'What is it that damned grey wizard would drag me here for at this hour?' she pondered to herself as she looked carefully at each door she passed until at last she found Bag End. A small mark, a rune to be precise, appeared on the top of a tidy looking door, apparently it had not been painted long ago, from the scent of freshly dried paint that lingered, it was mixed with the scent of hobbits, dwarves and the faint scent of Gandalf the Grey.

She walked up to the door cautiously, not sure what to expect, knocking firmly.

"Go away!" she heard a voice shout from inside. She screwed up her nose slightly, that was a little bit rude. She knocked again, but with more force this time.

After a moment, the door was pulled ajar and a Hobbit with shaggy brown hair stuck his head out, a look of irritation written on his face. His brown eyes went wide in surprise when he looked slowly up at her face. She cocked her head to one side and blinked expectantly.

"Oh, you're not a dwarf..." he stammered. She looked at him strangely. He opened the door wider and stood before her.

"No, I am not." She looked past him and saw dwarves running throughout the rooms of the Hobbit's house. "It appears you already have guests?"

The Hobbit looked behind him, before turning back to her and sighing. "Alas, yes, it does. I don't suppose they are friends of yours?"

"No, can't say that I know any dwarves. I am expecting to meet someone here though."

"They say the same. Something about a meeting," the Hobbit replied sadly. Valisilwen couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Hobbit. She knew they liked to keep everything in an orderly manner. Dwarves on the other hand...

"Might I come in? Mr...?"

"Oh, Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." He stepped back allowing her room. "I don't see why not, it's not like I appear to have much of a say in the matter of late."

She gave herself a shake to lose any of the rain that had gathered on her clothing, before stepping inside. The Hobbit appeared to look at her with gratitude at the simple gesture of taking care not to create more mess.

"My name is Valisilwen."

"Where do you hail from, Valisilwen ?" he asked curiously, looking her up and down as she pulled back her hood, allowing her long sleek black hair to fall from where they had been confined. The Hobbit stared at her face for a moment before she moved further into Bag End.

"The North," she answered simply. She made her way to the back room where the Dwarves were causing a ruckus, throwing around Bilbo's flatware and crockery. She reached out a hand quick as a flash and caught a stern as it flew past her.

The Dwarves around her stopped what they were doing in surprise as she looked around at their faces. "I'll have you lot treat Mr Baggins' property with a little more respect," she said in a low, threatening voice.

The dwarves looked around at each other, but said nothing back as she turned and moved to another room, finding a seat there and carefully sitting down.

Bilbo raised his eyebrows at the dwarves and gave a small smile before hurrying into the room with her. "Uh, thank you. Valisilwen, wasn't it? Uh, could I perhaps get you a drink?" he asked, offering her a warmer smile than he had provided the dwarves.

She handed him the stern she had caught as she had entered the room of dwarves. "That would be greatly appreciated, Mr Baggins."

 **oOOo**

Bilbo hurried back into the kitchen, he found some of the younger looking dwarves were gathered at the door, craning their neck trying to catch a glimpse of the fair Valisilwen. He looked at them strangely as he continued.

"Psst, Bilbo," one of the dwarves whispered, trying to catch his attention as he worked to get the beautiful stranger a drink. "Who is she? Why is she here?"

"Her?" he asked motioning back to the other room. "Not a clue, she says she is here to meet someone, just like you lot."

"But who is she?" another asked, Bilbo recognised him only as one of the two young brothers.

"Why don't you go and ask, stop pestering the Hobbit and show some courage? It's only a Ranger," said one of the older dwarves, well, Bilbo assumed he was older. His beard was much longer and thicker than that of the dwarves gathered at the entranceway to the living area.

"A Ranger?" Bilbo asked in surprise, suddenly feeling very apprehensive. He had heard of the 'Watchers' as the Hobbits of the Shire called them. They were rumoured to be fearsome and brutal warriors.

"From the pin holding her cloak, aye, she is," one of the other older ones chimed in, Bilbo recognised him as Balin. He appeared to be the wisest of the group so far, and the most respected.

The younger dwarves looked amongst each other before starting to shove each other as if they were trying to force one another to ask the question. Bilbo sighed and shook his head, before exiting the room having filled the stern with ale.

He cautiously approached Valisilwen, she was sat quietly in his favourite chair, although she was clearly too big for it. She looked up when he approached and he handed her the stern of ale. "Thank you, Bilbo."

"You're welcome," he replied, and slowly moved away a smidge. No point keeping too close, she was a Ranger after all, and he had heard plenty of stories about them. He looked over the Ranger, she was a beautiful woman, not that he had seen many females of the world of Men. Only those in pictures really, but still, she far out shone any woman of any kind that he had ever seen.

She had long, sleek, black hair that shone from the littlest of light, her skin was an olive complexion like he had not seen before. What was really entrancing of her though was her eyes, they were not just one colour. One eye was a piercing ice blue, the other a rich brown with a flash of the same blue within it. He found it hard not to stare but did his best to keep his eyes averted, lest he might anger the Ranger.

There was another knock on the door, snapping his attention away from the Lady Ranger. Bilbo groaned but went to answer it, leaving Valisilwen to her own devices, passing the spying dwarves as he went. He opened the door and found a familiar face standing there. "Gandalf!

The dwarves stopped what they were doing and all looked in the direction of the front door.

"Ah, Mr Baggins, I see most of your guests have arrived," Gandalf said, not awaiting an invitation to enter.

"My guests?" Bilbo cried incredulously as the dwarves all started greeting Gandalf loudly. They went quiet again as Valisilwen appeared in the hallway between them and Gandalf.

"Ah, Lady Ranger. Nice to see you decided to take up my invitation," he said greeting her as she approached him, ignoring the hushed whispers behind her from the dwarves.

"I've not taken up anything yet," she replied, stopping before the wizard, "I'm here to appease my curiosity for the moment."

Gandalf frowned for a moment, it was clear to Bilbo that whatever the invitation was that he had given the Ranger, he obviously expected she would have accepted. It made Bilbo very curious, what on earth would Gandalf want to invite a Ranger to, he wondered.

"For what reason have you dragged me here on a ghastly night such as this?" she asked as Gandalf walked towards the hall area where the dwarves had moved his beautiful fine table so as to fit them all comfortably. Without his permission, mind you. "And to drop such a meeting on an unsuspecting Halfling?"

"We await one other, then I shall explain to you, my dear," Gandalf replied, taking a seat and accepting a plate of food that Balin offered.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen ate a small amount, with care, not wanting to add to the Hobbits already frayed nerves. She kept to herself, leant against a wall with her plate in her hands as she ate, while the dwarves and wizard were noisy and caused such a mess at the table. When she had finished she put her stern atop her plate and moved to put it in the kitchen, but Bilbo hurried to her side from his seat off to the side.

"Allow me," he offered, quickly taking the plate from her. She raised an eyebrow but gave a grateful nod as he hurried back to the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" the blonde dwarf, Ori asked, not leaving the table. Valisilwen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh well, I certainly wouldn't mind," Bilbo replied gratefully. Ori started moving towards the kitchen while Kili and Fili, two young brothers, began collecting plates and throwing them to Ori. The other young dwarves joined in.

Bilbo's face showed how horrified he was. "Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, did you hear that, lads?" one of the dwarves said. "He says we'll blunt the knives." Valisilwen looked at Gandalf, to see if he would intervene. He was obviously known by this company of dwarves, surely he would see to it that they corrected their behaviour.

She was shocked to see Gandalf smiling as he smoked his weed pipe.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When your finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

They sang as they continued to throw around Bilbo's flatware and crockery. It was all chaos to Valisilwen, she narrowed her eyes at Gandalf, causing him to clear his throat but he looked away.

She moved forward from her place against the wall suddenly, although hunched over due to the low ceiling, it was enough to attract the attention of every dwarf in the room.

"Enough!" They stopped what they were doing. "That is quite enough of that."

The dwarves started returning to their seats having completed the cleaning up, much to Valisilwen's surprise, without so much as a dropped knife. There was a sudden and loud knock on the door.

"He is here..." Gandalf said gravely.

The front door was opened to reveal a solemn looking dwarf. He had dark hair with grey eyes, they seemed cold as ice to Valisilwen. He was rugged and his face showed that he had seen much in his time, that much she could tell. She could also tell that he was somewhat arrogant, in the way he stood.

He looked to Gandalf, a smirk on his face. "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo said in concern. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf informed the Halfling. Bilbo looked at the door, thoroughly confused. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at the Hobbit sceptically. "So this is the Hobbit? Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo replied, looking between Gandalf and Thorin with confusion writ on his face. This did not bode well to Valisilwen.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well," Bilbo began thoughtfully. "I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know." Thorin looked from the Hobbit to Gandalf. "But I fail to see why that is relevant at this moment."

Thorin smirked. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Everyone laughed at Thorin's words, all except Valisilwen who scoffed.

She caught Thorin's attention then. His eyes went wide when he noticed her and took a step towards her. "And who might you be, my lady?" he asked.

She cringed immediately. She hated being addressed so, all her life she had dealt with such a title although she knew it was not something she was entitled to.

"This is Valisilwen, a Ranger of the North. She will be joining you on your journey," Gandalf introduced.

Valisilwen raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. "I've made no such agreement, Gandalf. I do not just offer my services to anybody." Thorin stared at her.

"Thorin is certainly not just 'anybody'," one of the dwarves spoke up. Valisilwen looked to the dwarf who had spoke, it was the older looking one, his hair of grey and calm brown eyes looked up at her with no malice or judgement. Just facts.

"Is that so, Balin, wasn't it? I'm afraid until further notice, to me, he is."

"We don't need a Ranger on this journey," Thorin sneered, not taking his eyes off Valisilwen. "Especially not the likes of HER."

"I'm inclined to disagree, her skills could prove most useful to your company. She is well trained, well educated and strong."

"For a woman perhaps, but she could not stand to the strength of any dwarf man," sneered Dwalin. Valisilwen looked to the bald dwarf and narrowed her eyes. He showed no regret to what he said. She would remember that for later.

"Now, Thorin, think carefully about this," Gandalf began. "She will prove most useful in the journey ahead, she can speak many tongues as well as having much skill with any weapon you place upon her hands."

Dwalin scoffed, looking to his kinsmen, but no sooner had he looked to Thorin before he found himself pinned to the wall behind him by several throwing knives through his clothes. The dwarves all looked to Valisilwen, whose arms were still poised in the position from throwing the knives, although she still faced Thorin.

"Dear me, however did that happen?" she said straightening herself and finally looking at Dwalin.

"Why you-!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin shouted. He looked from Dwalin to Gandalf and then to Valisilwen. "Very well, my lady, we would welcome you on this journey if you would wish to join us."

Valisilwen looked skeptically from Thorin, to Dwalin who was struggling to remove the throwing knives, to Gandalf who looked at her expectantly and then to Bilbo. Poor innocent Bilbo. Gandalf had dragged him into this for god knows what reason, but she felt at the very least she should join the journey for his sake alone, her intuition told her he had something very important to do in the world.

She gave a simple nod, before folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

 **How's that? First chapter...woot!**

 **Sorry, I ate a lot of sugar this morning.**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -**

 **Totally forgot to mention at the beginning of Chapter 1; I don't own any of the Hobbit/LOTR. As much as I wish it.**

 **Also, here's a little legend to keen in mind:**

 **oOOo - signifies a change in character perspective**

 _"Writing like this" [followed by this] -_ **signifies another language being spoken with its translation if needed.**

'This' - **signifies thoughts or mind speak**

 **So onto chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 2**

Bilbo sat listening intently as Thorin and the dwarves tale was told. The Lady Ranger had already agreed to join the journey, and after seeing her skills with throwing knives, he was somewhat intrigued by what journey she was joining. Although he was also quite annoyed at the holes now in his wall.

The dwarves planned on reclaiming their kingdom from a great worm that had taken their mountain home as its own, and all their treasures within it. Gandalf brought out a map as well as a key to a hidden door.

"All that is needed now is a burglar," Valisilwen commented.

"Hmm, a good one too," Bilbo added. "An expert, I imagine."

"And are you?" One of the dwarves asked of him.

Bilbo looked at him in confusion. "Am I what?" He saw Valisilwen shake her head in the corner of his eye, turning to look up at her. What on earth were these people on about?

"He says he's an expert! Haha!" shouted one of the older dwarves, so old in fact he required a hearing trumpet and so apparently misheard him.

"Me? No, no no no no. I'm no burglar. I've not stolen a thing in my life," he quickly tried to protest.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins," Balin agreed, causing Bilbo to nod fervently. "He is hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend themselves," the tattooed dwarf agreed. Bilbo continued to nod in agreement.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin spoke, cutting that discussion for the moment. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor the brightest."

This started another loud round of objections from the dwarves. Bilbo looked around the gathering in amusement. It really didn't take much to set them off.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili shouted confidently before looking to his brother

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili said looking at the grey clad wizard expectantly, but Bilbo saw the hesitant look on Gandalf's face as he choked on his pipe smoke. Kili looked to the Lady Ranger then. "And the fair lady of course, surely she would not have earned that pin without slaying a few enemies in her time." She looked at him in amusement. Bilbo could have sworn he noticed a tinge of pink appear to the dwarf's cheeks too.

Valisilwen leant on the table, causing the group to become quiet once more. "So who here has the skills necessary of a burglar?" she asked. She looked around the table. It suddenly erupted with noise as the dwarves argued amongst each other. Valisilwen straightened and rubbed her eyes in frustration, before glancing at Thorin.

He actually looked apologetic towards the lady in black before glancing around the table. _"Shazara!" [Silence!]_ The room quietened again. "If we have read these signs, do you not think other will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

" _Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" [To Arms! To Arms!]_ the dwarves surrounding Bilbo cheered. He looked around them, such wonder at these fellows, no home yet much hope with such a small number.

"You still need a burglar..." Valisilwen reminded them, glancing at Bilbo and making him gulp as the group of dwarves gaze fell back upon him.

"What about you? Could you not do it? Elleth?" Nori asked of the woman. Bilbo looked at her in surprise. He had heard the elf kind were light of foot and very fair in appearance. It would explain much.

She scoffed in response. "I am no elf, dwarf. If I were, I would most definitely not be so patient with your kind as your elders would tell you."

"But surely you would have some skill in stealth?" Dori asked.

"Not the kind you need." She looked back to Bilbo. "The Hobbit would be much better with his small stature and their ability to go unnoticed."

Argument ensued again making Valisilwen roll her eyes. She moved to the wall and leaned back against it with her arms folded, obviously she was done with the conversation.

"Enough!" Gandalf boomed, his voice dropping to levels Bilbo had never heard before. Apparently, according to the looks on everyone's faces except Valisilwen's, neither had anyone else. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Gandalf's voice returned to normal and he relaxed back in his chair again. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find more members of this company, and I have chosen the lady Valisilwen and Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to these two than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin sighed, looking from Valisilwen, where his eyes lingered for a moment, to Bilbo. "Very well. We will do it your way."

Bilbo was shocked. "What? No, no, no."

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered Balin.

"Please," Bilbo begged, feeling anxiety creeping over him. Balin pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Bilbo. He handed another to Valisilwen, she quickly opened it, scanned it briefly and signed it.

"Alright! We're off!" Bofur exclaimed clapping his hands and the dwarves moved from around the table.

Bilbo looked at the parchment in his hands. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin summarised quickly.

"Funeral arrangements?" He couldn't believe what he was reading. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?" Bilbo was beginning to feel faint.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur spoke up.

"Huh..." Bilbo could feel his anxiety building more with every line he read and the more he heard.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked with concern written on his face.

"Uh, yeah...feel a bit faint," he replied, trying to straighten himself out.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur added after a thought.

"Air, I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo took a deep breath, trying very hard to compose himself as he felt the others staring at him. He looked around at the others once and pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking again. "Hmm, nope."

He fell to the floor in a faint.

"Very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said with a sigh.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen stood outside Bag End, leaning against a particular strong tree she found out there, juggling one of her throwing knives. She needed to get away from those noisy dwarves, especially if she was going to be stuck with them for awhile.

She was starting to wonder whether it had been wise to sign on for such a venture. The Hobbit was clearly not cut out for this journey and wished not to partake in it, no matter what her intuition or Gandalf believed.

Her sharp hearing caught the sound of Balin and Thorin talking in the entrance hall of Bag End.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legends."

"There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old warriors," Balin rebuked.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin certainly seemed intent on taking back that moment. Valisilwen couldn't help but wonder why, what was so special about that mountain?

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains," Balin tried to reason. "A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

So that was it. Typical. Everyone had a price.

"From my grandfather, to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin," Thorin said. "Not for me."

Valisilwen rode alongside Gandalf on her horse, Rhavaniel. Once known as the wild one, she could not be tamed by any Ranger, not until Valisilwen came along. Instantly, they were bonded and Rhavaniel allowed the Lady Ranger upon her back.

She looked up from her own thoughts and saw that Fili and Kili were glancing at her and whispering to each other. Valisilwen raised an eyebrow and huffed in annoyance.

"Everything alright, Valis?" Gandalf asked, smoking his pipe as they rode along. Valis, she had not heard that name in many months. It was the shortened version of her name that was given to her by those who spent much time with her. Her mind lingered on those people for a moment.

"Just dandy," she muttered. "Why on earth did you request my presence on this ridiculous endeavour? I could be patrolling the northern lands from real danger."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, a look of mock hurt on his face. "You could have said no."

She huffed again, as she watched Fili shove Kili away. He slowed his pony to ride alongside as they were riding up the rear of the column. "My lady, Gandalf, we were wondering if you would like to join in our wager?"

"Wager?" Gandalf asked with interest.

"Yes, a wager as to whether Bilbo will join us."

Valisilwen shook her head and rolled her eyes, urging her horse ahead. She would not take part in such activities of poor taste. "I'll make no wager, but I can guarantee he will be joining us in a moment," she muttered.

She saw Fili raise his eyebrows at her and then look back to his brother, while she heard Gandalf slip some money to his brother watching her retreating back.

A moment later they heard running footsteps and shouting. "Wait! Wait!" Valisilwen smirked at Fili as she halted her horse and looked back past Gandalf and Kili.

"I signed it!" Bilbo shouted, running up to Balin's pony. Balin accepted and looked over it with his pocket-glass, before smiling down at Bilbo and looking back up towards Thorin at the head of the column.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Valisilwen smiled as the majority of the dwarves around her cheered happily. All except Thorin. She could see he was going to be a problem for this company more than the untrained Hobbit.

"Give him a pony," Thorin called, urging his on.

"No, no, no, no, that – that won't be necessary, thank you," he said as a pony was brought towards him. Valisilwen grabbed him by his pack and hoisted him into the air easily, before plonking him unceremoniously onto the back of the pony.

"You'll survive."

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -**

 **Ok, so this will be the last upload for the beginning of this story. I like to add a few chapters at a time and move ahead a few chapters. It helps because if reviews come in it might assist with adjusting a storyline or giving me a little more inspiration. So if you end up following this story (please and thank you) and I don't update in like a month, never fear... it means that you'll have a few chapters to read when I do update!**

* * *

 **Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 3**

They took camp near the edge of a cliff that night. Fili and Kili reclined near the fire, chatting idly about events back in the Blue Mountains. The Lady Ranger was nowhere to be seen, but the rest of their company snoozed or reclined around the fire.

Kili watched as the Hobbit got up and walked over to his pony. Apparently he had grown fond of it, slipping an apple from his coat to the creature. Kili nudged his brother and motioned to what he watched. Fili smiled warmly. The Hobbit wasn't so bad, a bit of a whiner, but that was expected of a creature that had never left its home before.

There was a scream in the distance, a very familiar scream. Bilbo looked out over the lowlands in alarm before running back towards them. "What was that?"

"Orcs," Kili replied smugly. There was another scream.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, he looked horrified.

"Throat-cutters," Fili added. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," Kili continued. Bilbo shrunk away in fright, causing the brother dwarfs to burst into laughter. It was so easy to work the hobbit up.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin growled at his two nephews. Kili immediately regretted his actions. He knew well his uncle's temper. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili murmured in their defence.

"No, you didn't," Thorin sneered, looking away over the valley. "You know nothing of the world."

Kili looked to his brother, who shrugged and sighed. Balin soon walked over and joined the brothers. "Don't mind him, laddie," he began, settling himself against the rock.

Kili noticed the Lady Ranger, Valisilwen, appear from around the cliff face. She looked as if she glowed more than before under the moonlight, the light reflecting off of her jet black hair. And her eyes, they were unique, never before had he seen eyes of two different colours. When she wore the hood of her cloak, which she did often, it gave her an eerie look as only the ice blue of her eyes could be seen against the darkness.

She glanced at Thorin with a look of apprehension, but leant against the cliff face and looked to Balin, apparently interested in what he had to say. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first."

Kili looked to his uncle, he remained unmoving looking over the cliff's edge.

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race; Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin looked sadly at the ground, sighing before looking up to Thorin and continuing. "That is when I saw him; a young prince facing down the Pale Orc."

Kili looked to his uncle in wonder, no longer listening to Balin. What horrors his uncle had seen, and yet he continued to fight on. No wonder he seemed so distant to everyone. He had lost many in such a short time.

"But the Pale Orc?" Kili was snapped from his thoughts and back to the story being told by Bilbo's voice. "What happened to him?"

Thorin was walking back towards the fire. "He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Kili looked at his brother again, who frowned and watched his uncle walk away with a look of awe. Kili looked to the Lady Ranger, but she was no where to be found once more.

 **oOOo**

They rode throughout the day, through heavy rain that soaked them to their skins. Valisilwen did her best to block out the whinging of her company, it was more tiresome than the rain to her.

They soon came to an old, abandoned farmhouse that lay in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night," Thorin called, dismounting his pony. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Valisilwen and Gandalf dismounted their horses, sending their horses on their way, knowing that unlike the ponies, their horses would return at their call. The Ranger looked around the ruins carefully, sniffing the air. There was something not right about the scent she was picking up.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf murmured, also looking around. The dwarves ignored them both.

Gandalf spoke louder, while Valisilwen moved away to investigate their surrounds further. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin responded at this. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice," Thorin replied sharply.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Valisilwen moved further away, blocking out the ensuing argument. She was struggling to listen to her surrounds with the voices from the dwarves and wizard. She knew of this place, but it had changed a lot since she had last been in these parts.

The stench the area carried put her on alert, but she did not want to risk exposing too much of her skill set to the dwarves, lest they should become too reliant on her.

She looked about the ground and noticed some very large tracks and decided to follow them.

She had followed them so far when she heard two familiar voices that made her groan inwardly.

By the stream that ran through the wooded area surrounding the ruined farmhouse she found the ponies, as well as Fili and Kili. Instead of passing by them she decided she would pass over them. She easily climbed a nearby tree.

"What do you think of the Lady Ranger?" she heard Kili ask his brother.

"What is there to think? She rarely speaks, and when she does it is usually snidely or sharply," Fili answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Her eyes are interesting. They make me feel slightly self conscious though."

"Like they see right through you?" Kili suggested.

"Exactly."

"She says she's not an elf, but I heard only elves looked like her," Kili thought aloud.

"Don't tell me you're smitten on her?" Fili groaned. Valisilwen groaned inwardly too, as she crept along the boughs of the tree and away from their conversation as quickly as she could without making a noise.

"No, nothing like that, I was just thinking about what it is she could be, surely she could not be of the world of men?"

Valisilwen smirked. Kili was obviously the more perceptive of the two brothers.

Once on the other side of the brothers she quickly made her way to the ground. She heard crashing through the brush and quickly pulled a dagger from her ankle and crouched low. Gandalf appeared through the bushes, and he did not look pleased.

"Gandalf?" she inquired.

"Come with me."

Valisilwen followed the wizard as he muttered continuously about the stubbornness of dwarves. She didn't say a word but let him continue with his rant. He eventually stopped and looked around at her. "You've been awfully quiet since we arrived in this place. Did i not see you appear to be tracking something?"

"Indeed, I caught the scent of something rather vile," she answered. She still hadn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was something she had not smelt in quite some time, but she knew the smell.

"Did you track it at all?"

"Yes, it was large, rather clumsy from what I could gather."

"I see. Can you find the scent and track it again?" he asked curiously.

"Of course." She raised her head to the sky and looked around, before looking to her right. She looked to the ground and found the large tracks again. She began to follow them slowly. The scent was growing stronger the closer she got to the cave. Then it struck her. She looked up at Gandalf in horror. "Trolls!"

Both turned and went crashing back through the overgrown woods, Vasilien far ahead of Gandalf. She slowed when she began to hear unfamiliar voices and a fire burning. She looked behind her and motioned to Gandalf, before dropping low to the ground and skirting the campsite.

There were three trolls, ugly creatures that stood nine feet tall with hideous hide like skin and terribly ugly faces. She heard Bilbo talking to them. "Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um..."

Clever Hobbit. He was trying to stall the trolls. She crept through the underbrush until she was nearly on her stomach. She could make out that Bilbo was in a sack, with only his head exposed. Five of the dwarves were tied to a spit over the fire, she grimaced at that. The rest were tied up in sacks with Bilbo.

"Yes, come on!" One of the trolls growled at Bilbo impatiently.

"It's, uh..."

She weighed up her odds. She was a strong fighter, but this was three fully grown trolls, and several unarmed and bound dwarves that she would risk getting trampled on by said trolls if she was not careful. It was a hard decision. She looked to the horizon. The sun was coming, but whether it came soon enough was another story.

"Tell us the secret," the same troll urged Bilbo.

"Ye- Yes, I'm telling you, the secret is... to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"If I get you, you little-" Valisilwen inwardly groaned again as she heard Gloin and several other dwarves begin to abuse Bilbo. She could that Kili was the closest to her hiding spot, she looked up and watched the trolls carefully. They were too busy arguing with each other and Bilbo about the best way to eat dwarf.

She continued to creep closer through the underbrush, freezing when one of the trolls reached down and picked Bombur up from the pile of dwarves. She looked up and saw all the trolls and even the dwarve's attention were on Bombur and the troll holding him.

Quick as lightning she grabbed Kili by the sack that contained him, dragging him into the underbrush with her, quick to place her hand over his mouth and hold him close to her, waiting to make sure the trolls did not notice the movement. Kili's eyes were wide as she waited and listened, the trolls continued to argue. Once she was certain it was safe, she took her hand from his mouth and began slashing the rope that kept him bound within the sack.

"My lady?" he hissed in surprise and relief. She held her finger to her lips, before handing him her throwing knife that she used to cut the rope and began creeping forward on her stomach again. The troll had dropped Bombur again, apparently disgusted after Bilbo had proclaimed he was full of worms, right near where she crouched, hidden. And once again, the dwarves were going to foil Bilbo's plan by arguing that they weren't.

She quickly grabbed Bombur, covering his mouth with her gloved hand to prevent him from crying out in surprise. She rolled him to Kili.

The other dwarves were out of her reach, she would need to move to grab them, but she heard one of the trolls raise their voice. "You think we don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" he said picking up a large mallet.

"Fools?"

Valisilwen knew she could no longer wait. She jumped up, drawing her sword. "Hey!"

The three trolls whipped around in surprise. "Who's that?" one asked in confusion. He threw an arm out to try and grab her, but she ducked and rolled away from his reach. She was about to step forward again when she heard Gandalf shout.

"The dawn shall take you all!"

"Another one?" They looked around for the voice in surprise, as Valisilwen jumped forward, ripping Bilbo from a trolls hand and moving away quickly.

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Valisilwen watched in relief as Gandalf stuck the rocks above the valley with his staff, allowing the sunlight to spill into the valley and clearing. As the sunlight touched the skin of the trolls, they began turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain.

* * *

 **Don't miss me too much, ok?**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ... Just a quick single chapter update**

 **Beasttamer99 - You're going to have to keep reading to find out, won't you?**

* * *

 **Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 4**

Kili ran through his kinsmen, cutting them loose with the throwing knife he had been provided by Valisilwen when she had dragged him away from the trolls. He then freed the five on the spit over the fire as Bilbo doused the flames beneath them.

Once completed he looked to the Lady Ranger, she stood before the troll statues, seeming to take great interest in them. He walked over to join her, looking up at them.

"Yes, Kili?" she asked without even looking away from the trolls. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure how she had known it was him.

"Uh, your throwing knife," he said holding out the small weapon. "My lady," he added quickly, as an after thought. He saw her balk suddenly, looking down and glaring at him.

"Do not call me that." She took the knife from his hand, putting it back into a harness that ran along the outside of her right thigh. "Thank you."

"Apologies," he murmured, taken aback by her reaction. She turned back to look at the trolls again. "Is something on your mind, Valisilwen?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked down at the dwarf again, he felt his cheeks beginning to heat as her two tone gaze fell upon him. "Just thinking about how curious it is," she answered looking back to the trolls. He took a deep breath subtly, trying to calm his nerves.

"What is curious?"

"I've not seen trolls this far south in a long time," she answered as Gandalf and Thorin joined her, drawing her attention to the pair.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf commented looking to the three trolls statues as well, with a frown on his face.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked as Gandalf poked one with his staff.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Kili glanced at Valisilwen and saw her and Gandalf exchange a meaningful look. Clearly there was something further to this subject he knew nothing about. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin furrowed his brow looking between Gandalf and Valisilwen before a look of recognition embraced his features. "There must be a cave nearby!" He began looking around, nudging Kili and directing him away from the Lady Ranger.

Valisilwen, took a look around the ground and soon spotted what she was looking for. Troll tracks. She looked up from the ground where she had found the troll's tracks and could make out where they had come from, beginning to follow the disturbed ground. The stench was very pungent now, they were very close to the cave.

"There," she said motioning to the cave opening just hidden in the side of the rocks. She stood aside as the dwarves and Bilbo hurried inside. Troll caves were usually filled with a lot of hoarded treasures and weapons, which would explain why all the dwarves were so eager to find it.

Kili stopped at the entrance with his brother and looked back to her. "Aren't you coming inside? There's sure to be a lot of treasure in here."

"Trinkets are of no use to me," she answered curtly. It was true, she had no use for them, she kept only enough money on her to purchase supplies or repairs. She looked away from the two dwarves and crouched beside the rock formation, keeping watch on their surrounds. She saw Fili drag Kili into the cave.

She let go of the breath that she had been holding. The troll stench was rancid, it was giving her a headache due to her heightened senses. She tried to breathe from her mouth, but she could still taste it. If she lingered too long, she might actually be sick. She leant her back against the rocks, her face upwards, hoping to catch a cool breeze or at least a little less stench.

"Valisilwen?" came Bilbo's voice, laced with concern. She opened her eyes and looked down to the hobbit. His face was writ with the same concern that she had heard in his voice. "Are you well?"

"The stench is a little overpowering, if I'm honest," she replied with a small smile. She noticed he now had a blade at his side. "What have you got there?"

He looked down at the blade in it's sheathe by his side. "Oh, this? I found it. Gandalf said I could keep it."

She motioned for him to show it to her. He pulled it carefully from the sheathe, before handing it to her with even more care. She took it and looked it over. It was an Elven blade, a dagger to them, but would serve well as a small sword for Bilbo. "It is impressive, Bilbo. We shall have to teach you to use it at some point."

"Would you?" he asked eagerly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his eagerness. "I mean, if you had the time."

She gave a small smile. "I'm sure we can manage to teach you a little." Bilbo smiled bashfully, amusing Valisilwen as his ears seemed to go slightly pink.

The dwarves and wizard started exiting the cave. Gandalf walked towards her, a sword in his hand, as had Thorin. "Quite a stash?" she asked. Before Gandalf could answer, Valisilwen's ears picked up the sound of something large and fast headed their way. "Something is coming!"

"Stay together! Hurry now!" Gandalf ordered, ushering the dwarves away. "Arm yourselves. Come Valis!"

She turned and followed the company of dwarves. They had not been running long when she stopped dead, looking off to her right with a puzzled expression. "Radagast?"

A sled pulled by what she recognised to be Rhosgobel Rabbits, appeared, on the sled stood a short and wild looking man clad in brown robes similar to what Gandalf wore.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he shouted drawing the sled short of the company. Valisilwen rolled her eyes and sighed. Radagast was a wizard, like Gandalf, but possibly a little bit mad. He spent most of his life in Greenwood, rarely associating with anything other than the wild creatures that also called Greenwood home.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said, moving hastily towards Radagast who looked around wildly for Gandalf.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast stepped off of the sled. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, he began to lead Radagast away from the curious eyes and ears of the dwarves. Valisilwen moved to stand atop the rock formation, crouching so as not to draw too much attention, looking out over the plains that lay between them and their next destination.

She enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays while she watched over the dwarves and hobbit. Suddenly, she caught a scent on the breeze, it was a familiar scent to her. "Gandalf!" she shouted standing upright and looking over the plains, narrowing her eyes.

 **oOOo**

Bilbo saw the Ranger stand suddenly, turning to look out over the plain as well. "Gandalf!" she shouted, pulling her bow from her back.

There was suddenly a howl off in the distance. Bilbo's eyes went wide. "Wolves? Are there- Are there wolves out there?" he asked, fear evident in his voice, even though he had tried to hide it.

The dwarves were moving into cover, Bofur grabbed Bilbo and dragged him under the rocky crag that Valisilwen stood on. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Kili drew his bow and knocked an arrow. Unlike his kinsmen, his skill lay in his archery. It was a rare gift among the dwarves. He and Fili looked around the side of the rock formation, in the distance he could make out an Orc pack making their way towards them and quickly.

He was about to call his companions attention to them when he heard a shout coming from above him. He stepped out from cover to investigate, but the cause of the noise soon fell. A Warg had attempted to attack Valisilwen, they both landed on the ground in front of Kili.

"Get off of me!" she growled, before rolling it onto it's back with her atop it. Kili tried to line up a shot, while other dwarves tried to find an open area to strike, but the Lady Ranger drew her dagger quickly, plunging it into the Warg's skull. She looked up from the now still Warg at him, her duel coloured eyes appeared to be shining like they had never before.

She looked behind him, alerting him to another Warg approaching from beside the rock formation. He shot an arrow into it, halting it's charge, however it clambered back to it's feet, only to be killed by Dwalin with a swing of his axe.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin shouted. Dwarves launched into action, readying their weapons

Kili moved to the side of the rock formation again, knocking another arrow, ready to defend against the approaching Orc pack. Gandalf hurried to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond kin?"

Thorin looked at him incredulously. "No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded. Kili could hear fear in Gandalf's voice.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin replied in frustration at Gandalf.

"You are being hunted." Kili looked above him, Valisilwen stood tall behind him, her own bow and arrow ready and aiming. It was an impressive sight to behold. Although they had been travelling for days, she seemed to give off a sweet smell of the forest on a new morning. It was pleasant.

"We have to get out here!" Dwalin shouted, cutting through Kili's sidetracked thoughts.

"We can't,"Ori argued. "We have no ponies, they bolted."

"I'll hold them off," Radagast said, hurrying back to his sled.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they'll outrun you," Gandalf objected to Radagast's plan.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast retorted with a grin. "I would like to see them try."

"He will be fine," Valisilwen called to Gandalf, without taking her eye from the enemy before them. "Not even I can catch a Rhosgobel Rabbit without cunning tricks. Cunning is not something Orcs are renowned for. Good luck, Radagast," she called.

"You too, dear Valis," he replied. Kili was intrigued by the term of endearment used by Radagast towards the Lady Ranger and Gandalf.

Before he could mention it, he felt her yanking him backwards. "Thorin, hide your men against the rock formation, wait for my word." Kili fell on his backside as she took his place, kneeling against the rock formation.

 **oOOo**

The Orc leader and his Wargs searched through the forest for the Company of dwarves. In the next moment, Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest, and the Wargs took chase, with Radagast jeering at them as they sprinted away.

"Come and get me! Ha Ha!"

Gandalf watched carefully from behind the rock formation they were using as a hiding place.

"Go!" Valisilwen hissed from in front of him. She stepped aside so they could run by her, while she continued to aim at the Wargs, should they turn and notice the Company making a break for it.

"Come on!" Gandalf led them past and down across the plain. "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin ordered as they ran. Valisilwen followed up the rear. Thorin stopped behind a rock to ensure they were not seen by the Wargs with the rest of the company, but Ori breaks cover. "Ori, no! Come back!"

"Quick, go!" Valisilwen ordered, pushing them onwards upon her arrival at the rock they hid behind. Thorin caught up to Gandalf, a look of suspicion on his face.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf did not answer, continuing to run after the rest of the dwarves, who took cover within another rock formation in the middle of the plain. Valisilwen took cover at a separate rock formation, a short distance away, hiding as a Warg scout stopped and sniffed the air. The dwarves and Bilbo watched on with apprehension.

She was somewhat exposed, but they could see no fear on her face as she drew a sword carefully and quietly. The Warg scout appeared on the rock above her, but still she waited and did not move. Thorin looked to Kili, who had his bow and arrow ready, nodding.

Kili stepped out from the shadows of the rocky outcrop, shooting the Warg. It fell before Valisilwen, who quickly disposed of rider and Warg. The sound of the struggle carried to the rest of the Orc pack, who stopped chasing Radagast, turning their attention to the screams of their fallen comrade.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted as he heard the Warg Scout leader shout, directing his pack back towards them. "Run!" He ushered Bilbo along, who was beyond terrified.

The company ran, through the grassy plain as Wargs began to surround them on all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted, pointing as they continued to run.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf directed, motioning towards another rocky outcropping.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as they continued running, halting in the clearing before the rock formation.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted. Valisilwen appeared behind one, leaping up behind the Warg rider and driving her sword through it. She reefed it out before knocking the rider off. The Warg reared, trying to shake her off, while Kili fired arrows at the others, killing some riders and wounding Wargs.

Bofur and Nori stood, protecting Bilbo as the Wargs continued to circle them.

Gandalf looked around and saw the rock formation, running toward it before disappearing .

"We're surrounded!" Fili cried as the dwarves formed a circle around Bilbo, while Valisilwen stood before the dwarves, having disposed of several Warg riders and the steeds already, evidence of her work on them splashed on parts of her face and hands.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked as they backed towards the rock formation.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin growled, causing Valisilwen to turn her head and glare at him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

"No, down the crevice!" Valisilwen ordered, running past the circle of dwarves, grabbing Bilbo and throwing him ahead of her. He gave a shout as he fell.

"What?" Fili asked incredulously as Bilbo disappeared through the crack. Gandalf's head appeared from where Bilbo had disappeared.

"This way, you fools!"

Thorin motioned for them to follow Bilbo. "Come on, move!" he shouted as Valisilwen took up a position with her bow and arrow beside Kili, shooting arrows at the Wargs and their riders. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

The dwarves slid down the large crack, sliding into a cave, landing heavily and some landing on their kinsmen. Thorin tailed his men, killing a Warg that got to close, while Kili and Valisilwen shot at another one, both arrows impaling its head and killing it instantly.

"Nine, ten," Gandalf counted as the dwarves continued to slide into the cave. "Come on, you three!"

"Kili, Thorin, go!" Valisilwen shouted, pulling a throwing knife from her thigh and killing a Warg rider with a well aimed throw. Thorin and Kili jump into the crack, just as an Elvish horn sounded in the distance.

Valisilwen grinned as she recognised the group of mounted elves who appeared over the hill. She continued firing her arrows as they approached.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 5**

Kili looked back up through the crack, he heard the screams and growls of the Wargs above. "Valisilwen!" he shouted, moving to try and climb back up the crack, fearing the worst for the Lady Ranger.

"Leave her!" Thorin growled, grabbing Kili and dragging him toward the rest of the group.

"We can't just leave her up there to fight them all off on her own, they'll kill her!" Kili objected as Thorin released him and continued towards Gandalf and the rest of the company.

"She read the contract, she knew what she was in for," Thorin replied gravely over his shoulder. He glanced meaningfully at the hobbit before him.

"But she –" Kili went to argue again.

"She is not our concern!" Thorin shouted. Kili fell silent, looking to the ground.

Ahead, Dwalin looked toward the back of the cave. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur exclaimed, ushering him on.

Gandalf nodded. "I think that would be wise." He looked sympathetically at Kili, before urging Bilbo on. Kili looked back to the light shining through the crack in the rock, he still heard growling above, but knew he could not disobey his uncle.

They continued to follow the pathway, it was narrow with sides that rose far above them, nothing more than a slight crack in the rock. At times they had difficulty moving through, not so much that of Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Thorin, but the larger dwarves and Gandalf struggled on occasion.

The pathway eventually opened out onto a cliff's edge. Down below was a valley, beautiful to Kili's eyes. A majestic waterfall flowed down the opposite wall to them and a river flowed from the bottom. Everywhere he looked he could see greenery and flowers. Kili looked around in wonder, he had never seen a more beautiful place.

The thought of its beauty brought Valisilwen to mind, he thought of how she might have enjoyed seeing such a place as this.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf said, cutting through Kili's thoughts of the Lady Ranger.

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed in wonder from beside Kili. So this was Rivendell.

Thorin marched up to Gandalf angrily. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf replied, seeming nonplussed by Thorin's anger.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf said. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The company walked across the bridge and entered Rivendell, Kili looked around in wonder, although he still felt slightly uneasy, his brother soon appeared beside him, he could tell from one look at him that he too was not entirely comfortable in this beautiful place.

As they approached a large building across the bridge, a dark-haired elf walked down the stairs and approached the company.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf responded to the elf, stepping ahead of the company to greet the elf.

The dwarves huddled together, murmuring amongst themselves, trusting elves was not something that came to dwarves easily. Kili and Fili stuck close to each other.

"Stay sharp," Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

" _We heard you had crossed into the valley,"_ the elf, Lindir said to Gandalf with a slight smile on his face. Of course, Kili had no idea what it was the elf said, for all he knew it could have been a threat or insult. He grew more anxious and on guard, holding tight to his bow.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here," the elf replied in the common tongue. Kili looked at Fili with raised eyebrows.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly, they heard a horn sound, it sounded a like the horn that sounded before Valisilwen had sent Kili and Thorin through the crack. They turned to see a group of armed horsemen crossing the bridge at speed.

" _Ready weapons!_ Thorin shouted in their own language. "Hold ranks!" Kili pushed Bilbo behind him inside the protective circle the dwarves had formed once again. The mounted elves rode in circles around the dwarves, who held their weapons pointed outward.

Eventually, the elves stopped and one of their number urged his horse forward.

"Gandalf," he greeted the wizard who now moved before him.

Gandalf bowed gracefully to the elf who addressed him. _"_ Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Where have you been?"_

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. We slew them near the Hidden Pass."_ He dismounted his horse, removing his helmet before he hugged Gandalf as only old friends would. Kili raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." The elf said with a meaningful glace at Gandalf as he held up an Orc sword and showed it to everyone before handing it to the elf named Lindir, who took it before hurrying away.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf replied apologetically. Kili itched to step forward and ask if they had seen Valisilwen, surely if they took care of the Orc pack then they must have saved her.

"Yes, I heard on the ride back," he said turning to look behind the company of dwarves and hobbit.

Kili followed his gaze, to find Valisilwen making her way through the horses of the elves, not a mark on her, her cloak blowing behind her as she walked. "Valisilwen..." he breathed as she walked past. In the light of Rivendell it was as if her skin glowed and her hair shone its own light. She showed no evidence of having just fought off an Orc pack. She glanced sideways at him and gave him a small smile as she walked toward Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

"I was wondering where you had got to," Gandalf greeted her.

"I got bored with the lack of action, so I decided to lend a hand," she replied simply.

"It is good to have you home, Valis," Elrond said with a chuckle, placing a hand on her shoulder, while Gandalf gave her a disapproving look. Kili looked to Fili who looked just as puzzled as he felt. All the dwarves looked from Valisilwen to each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Thank you, my lord. It has been a long time since I have crossed into the Valley of Imladris. I feel refreshed already."

Kili stared at Valisilwen.

 **oOOo**

Bilbo stared at Valisilwen. She had said she was no elf, yet Lord Elrond welcomed her as if she were one of them, as if she were one of his kin. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, until he saw Thorin step forward, he looked as if he wished to say something to Valisilwen, but Lord Elrond addressed him first, a look of recognition on his face.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied snidely.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain," Lord Elrond replied warmly.

"Indeed, he made no mention of you," Thorin retorted. Elrond smiled all the same, ignoring Thorin's attempt at an insult, although he earned a glare from Valisilwen, although Bilbo suspected at this point Thorin could care less what the Lady Ranger thought.

Elrond turned to the group of dwarves. _"Light the fires, bring forther the wine. We must feed our guests."_

Bilbo couldn't understand a word the Lord of Rivendell said, but it certainly sounded pretty to him, whatever it be.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked indignantly, causing Bilbo to look at him in alarm. The dwarves grew uneasy, gripping the weapons firmer and looking warily at the elves around them.

Bilbo looked to Valisilwen and saw her roll her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. He's preparing a feast for you all," she admonished impatiently. "Although I personally, would have been inclined to throw one of you off the bridge myself." She looked to Thorin, throwing him an icy look that made even Bilbo nervous for Thorin's well-being.

The dwarves quickly discussed amongst themselves before turning back to Valisilwen and Gandalf. "Ah, well in that case, lead on!" Gloin said with a sheepish grin.

Gandalf and Valisilwen looked at each other and sighed. "I'll be along in time for the feast. I'm sure Lord Elrond will scold me if I were to attend dinner dressed as such." She looked to Lord Elrond with a knowing glance, to which he grinned in return as if silently agreeing with her. Gandalf gave her a nod and ushered the dwarves away.

 **oOOo**

Gandalf and Elrond walked through the halls of Rivendell toward the banquet where the dwarves were already seated and eating.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner," Gandalf said sheepishly looking down at his robes.

"Well, you never are." They both laughed heartily as they continued towards the banquet hall. "So, why is it that Valisilwen travels with your company of dwarves?"

"She is simply lending us her skills for a time. You know well her sense of adventure, rarely can she turn down an opportunity to travel and extend further her knowledge of the world," Gandalf answered lightly.

"And the Hobbit?"

"He is has a streak of Took in him."

"Ah," Elrond replied knowingly with a smile. They heard light footsteps behind them, turning to see whom approached them. "Well, Valis, you look much better."

"Thank you, my lord." Valisilwen said giving a slight bow. She was dressed in a dark dress, fitted to the bodice, but flowed from her waist, her skin shone against the colour of her dress and it really brought out the colour of her one blue eye. Her hair had been seen to by the handmaidens, plaiting it in places to hold it back from her face, while the rest flowed freely down her back. Gandalf couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful creature could look so uncomfortable.

"Come, we should join the dwarves."

"Yes, before they destroy the banquet hall," Valis murmured.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen sat at a table with Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin, the latter of which kept throwing her dark looks. She knew why, he suspected her an elf. He could not be more wrong, but she refused to respond to his glares, although she was tempted to throw a spoonful of her meal at him.

Elrond was currently inspecting one of the Elven blades that Thorin and Gandalf had found inside the troll cave. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he explained, handing it back to Thorin who accepted it with a nod.

Elrond then inspected Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..."

Elrond continued to talk, but Valisilwen tuned out. Many a time she had endured history lessons from Lord Elrond, now that she was of age, she avoided it as best she could. She looked around the banquet hall, wondering where the twins and Arwen might be. She knew the twins couldn't have been there, they would have already accosted her if they had.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Elrond questioning Gandalf. "Where did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs," Gandalf answered.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Valisilwen looked from Gandalf to Thorin, neither answered and Thorin looked rather perturbed.

 **oOOo**

Bilbo stood in a hall of Rivendell surrounded by Balin, Thorin, Valisilwen, Gandalf and the Lord Elrond. Valisilwen was dressed in a fine dress, she glowed like the moon on a dark night, yet her face was dark as she watched Thorin and Gandalf.

"Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf hissed in frustration at the dark haired dwarf.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read the map. Show it to Lord Elrond," said Gandalf looking down at Thorin with a severe look.

Thorin thought for a moment, glancing at Balin before going to hand the map to Lord Elrond.

"Thorin, no!" Balin argued moving to stop him, but Thorin brushed past him.

Elrond looked at the map in his hand. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" he asked looking at Thorin with a raised eyebrow.

Thorin went to answer but Gandalf interrupted. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walked a short distance away, looking at the map. He stopped, before speaking again. _"Cirth Ithil."_

"Moon runes. Of course," Gandalf exclaimed. "Of course, an easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as they day on which they were written," Elrond explained. Bilbo was absolutely fascinated. Moon runes, such a thing existed!

"Can you read them?" Thorin demanded eagerly.

"Indeed, but first, Valisilwen, might I ask you return to the banquet hall to keep an eye on the other dwarves?"

"Of course, my lord," she replied, bowing slightly before gliding from the room. Bilbo looked from the door that she left back to Elrond. He found it odd he would send her to do such a thing. He had left other elves to cater to the rest of the company's needs, there was no real need to send Valisilwen to watch them.

Elrond lead them to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff with waterfalls all around. The moon was hidden behind clouds and they were led towards a large crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell."

Gandalf looked to Thorin meaningfully, but he ignored him.

"Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight." As he spoke those words, the clouds parted allowing the moonlight through. The light hit the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which had been laid on the table. Ancient runes appeared and Elrond began translating. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo queried with interest. He had never heard of such a day.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin said turning to Balin.

"We still have time."

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked of the two dwarves.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," Balin explained. Bilbo looked thoughtful, considering all he had heard.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain?" Elrond spoke up, looking from Thorin to Gandalf.

"What of it?" Thorin asked defensively.

"There are some that would not deem it wise," Elrond replied, still holding the map. Thorin grabbed the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked innocently.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth," Elrond said as he began to walk away. Gandalf followed, deep in thought.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 6**

Kili walked through the halls of Rivendell. He had grown bored of the late night antics of his companions and instead decided to venture through the halls of Rivendell.

He had never before seen elves, or the lands of elves, so Rivendell was intriguing as were the elf kind that lived there. He still found one the most intriguing. He wondered why it was she had said she was no elf, yet the Lord Elrond had welcomed her home.

As he wondered this, he turned a corner and found Valisilwen standing on a balcony overlooking the valley of Imladris.

Kili watched her for a moment. She appeared to him as if she was quite suited for that dress, which made him believe even more so that she must be of the elvenkind. She was so fair, and Lord Elrond's address to her made him believe it more and more. He decided to find out once and for all.

He quietly approached her, looking around to make sure no other dwarves might see him. Most of them still did not think much of her, Thorin and Dwalin most of all, especially now.

He was barely a few steps into his approach of her when she spoke. "What is it you want, Kili?" she asked not even turning to look at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and stopped in his place. He hadn't actually thought about what he might say to her. "Well?"

She turned to look at him, her blue eye seeming to pierce straight through him, as if she could read his thoughts. But that was surely impossible. "Uh, are you well, my lady?" he scolded himself mentally straight away.

She smirked at him. "Kili, come right out and ask what you will."

"Er, well..." he gulped and moved a little closer. She was more beautiful the closer he got to her and that made him more nervous than facing down a pack of Orcs. "I was just wondering..." he could not form the question satisfactorily and instead bit his lip.

"You wonder why it was Lord Elrond welcomed me home?" she asked for him. He nodded, not looking at her, for fear he would stare into her blue eye again. "Because this is indeed where I spent many of my years, growing up."

Kili furrowed his brow and looked at her in confusion. "But, you said you were no elf."

"And that, I am not." She looked sideways at him and grinned. "Lord Elrond does not discriminate between races. He has quite an open heart for those in need. Did you not notice, I have no points on my ears." She pulled back her long sleek hair to expose her ear tips. Indeed, there were no points to be seen.

"Oh."

"Lord Elrond was kind enough to take me in, when I had no-where else to go, a long time ago. He raised me almost as if I was one of his own. So for him, this is my home, even though really, my heart is not really here."

Kili furrowed his brow. "Where is your heart then?"

"My heart lies everywhere, roaming free is where I feel most at home." Kili still looked at her in confusion. He did not understand, how could she feel most at home while roaming free? "Tell me, where do you feel the most happy? Is it in a cave, below the ground like most dwarves?"

Kili thought a moment. "Of course."

"Well, for me, when I am roaming the lands, travelling through the plains, over mountains and through the forests, that is when I feel the most comfortable and happiest. Imladris makes for a nice place to come back to every now and then, but it is not where my heart lies."

Kili looked out over the valley as he took in what Valisilwen had explained to him. He turned and was about to ask her why it was she had no-where else to go, why it was she had left her original home and family, only to find she had vanished.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen trailed silently after Gandalf and Lord Elrond towards the meeting pavilion. She had changed from her dress, back into her own clothes, her weapons back where they belonged, she no longer felt out of sorts. She thought back to what she had said to Kili about home being where the heart was. Maybe she was wrong about that, maybe her home was actually wherever her weapons were. She silently laughed to herself as she glanced up to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf ascending the stairs up to the pavilion.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain," Gandalf explained to Elrond. "They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I."

Elrond stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Gandalf. "It is not me you must answer to."

Gandalf and Valisilwen looked before them and saw a tall, beautiful elf standing framed against the moon. Her skin was pale and glowed against the moonlight, her golden blonde hair trailed down her back beneath her silver circlet.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf said with a gulp. Elrond glanced at Valisilwen meaningfully. She pressed her lips together and bowed down gracefully to the Lady Galadriel.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time," Galadriel said, her voice light and Valisilwen could detect a hint of amusement in it.

" _Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien,"_ Gandalf said, bowing as well. Galadriel smiled in response before looking to Valisilwen. She did not meet her gaze, instead looking to the ground.

She felt the tell tale sign that Galadriel had entered her mind. 'I see you are well, Valisilwen. It has been a long time.'

'Yes, my lady. It has.' Valisilwen guarded her thoughts carefully. She did not want Galadriel delving through her mind too much. She knew the Lady of the Light already knew many of her secrets, she did not want to allow her too much information of their journey.

Lady Galadriel looked at Valisilwen with another look of amusement.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," Gandalf commented, taking Galadriel's attention from the Lady Ranger.

"He didn't," a deep voice spoke from the shadows of the pavilion. Valisilwen's head jerked up in surprise and she was instantly on guard. A man with long white hair and a long white beard appeared, dressed in robes of white. It was Saruman, the white wizard. "I did."

Gandalf bowed to the white wizard, but Valisilwen held her position, folding her arms across her chest. "Saruman."

She did not trust the white wizard. Something about him always put her on edge. And she knew he did not think much of her either.

He ignored her and looked to Gandalf. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

The white council sat around a table within the pavilion. Valisilwen stood against a column of the pavilion just behind Gandalf, listening intently to what was being said. It wasn't often she was privy to a meeting of the White Council.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman queried of the grey wizard.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has been on your mind," Galadriel said, obviously she had been prying through his mind.

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one," Gandalf replied, beginning to explain himself. "But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

Saruman appeared amused. "What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron has vanished. He can never regain his full strength."

"Gandalf," Elrond spoke up. "For four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

Gandalf looked around the table, his expression concerned Valisilwen. Did he know something the rest of the White Council did not? "Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." He looked back to Valisilwen, catching her by surprise. "Valis, what news from the rangers do you have in this regard?"

She thought quickly. "There have been more Orc parties being intercepted throughout the North," she replied, thinking back to her last visit to the post of the Rangers.

"Hardly a prelude to war," Lord Elrond commented.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists," Saruman scolded the grey wizard.

"Let him speak," Galadriel insisted, holding a hand up to Saruman. He sighed in annoyance, but said nothing more.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful." This caught Valisilwen's attention and stood up straight, listening intently. "We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood' and they say..." he trailed off, looking around the table.

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say," Saruman said indignantly.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead." Valisilwen raised her eyebrows. Such a thing she had never heard of before.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man," Saruman argued. "A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"And so I thought," Gandalf agreed. "But, Radagast has seen –"

"Radagast?" Saruman exclaimed incredulously. "Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." Valisilwen scowled at the White Wizard. She would rather odd over rude and egotistical any day.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you," Gandalf replied in an offhand manner. "He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that," Saruman argued. "It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wandering in the woods."

Valisilwen lost interest in the argument at hand and looked out of the valley. As always, it's beauty was stunning. The waterfalls cascaded down the cliff faces and the moonlight bounced off the torrents of water like diamonds twinkling.

Her attention was brought back to the table when she noticed Gandalf lifting something onto the table from his lap. It let out a dull thud as he dropped it onto the table.

"What is that?" Lord Elrond asked curiously, reaching out to unwrap the package.

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel answered, looking to the package, causing Elrond to quickly withdraw his hand. He looked to Gandalf who nodded, before reaching for it again and opening it, revealing a dark sword. The White Council looked upon it with shock written on their faces.

Valisilwen felt her heart beat begin to quicken. She recognised the style of blade. She had seen one before. She had felt one against her throat once upon a time. Immediately, she felt a stinging pain across her throat, moving her hand to her neck. It caught the Lady Galadriel's attention and she glanced up at the Ranger, a sympathetic look on her face.

"A Morgul blade," Elrond breathed.

"Made for the Witch-King of Angmar, and buried with him," Galadriel said, looking at the blade. "When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible," Elrond murmured, his voice showing his disbelief as he leaned back in his seat. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman demanded of Gandalf.

"I have none."

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know..." Saruman began rattling off about all that Gandalf had spoken, but Valisilwen heard none of it.

She was deep in thought. She was doing her best to contain her memories, trying to prevent a painful memory from resurfacing, lest Galadriel discover it.

'You do not need to fear me, you know this,' came Galadriel's voice in her mind.

'I do not,' Valisilwen replied silently, her gaze meeting Galadriel's. Which was true, she did not fear the Lady of the Light. What she feared was what could happen if what she was would ever be discovered, not many of her kind were left roaming Middle-Earth. Not since the time of Sauron.

'Not many of your kind are left, Valisilwen, I could count them on my one hand.' Valisilwen could not hide her alarm. 'Yes, I already know what it is you are, my dear. You need not fear me, as my kind do not fear you. We do not care what you are, we care for your well-being. I have known since you entered the Last Homely House. I encouraged Lord Elrond to care for you, strengthen you, so you would be ready when your time came.'

Valisilwen looked from the Morgul blade and back to Galadriel. 'What do you mean, when my time came?'

Galadriel looked away to Gandalf, Valisilwen could no longer feel her within her mind. What she did see was Lindir come rushing up to the pavilion.

Lindir stepped towards the table, bowing low as he did so and cutting Saruman off. "My Lord Elrond, the dwarves, they've gone."

Valisilwen stood by Gandalf in the pavilion, before the Lady Galadriel.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked of Gandalf.

"Yes."

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield," she continued. "But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But everyday it grows in strength. You must be careful."

"Yes," Gandalf said again, nodding in understanding.

"And Valisilwen, I sense that you will have a bigger part to play in this than you have signed on for," Galadriel said, looking to the Lady Ranger. She felt her face beginning to heat up slightly. She was still trying to process that Galadriel knew her secret.

"I must go and prepare," Valisilwen said hastily, bowing to the lady and looking to Gandalf meaningfully before descending the stairs and hurrying from the pavilion to her quarters.

When she arrived there she found Lord Elrond waiting for her. She bowed gracefully. "Valis, you are preparing to depart?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You wish to follow the dwarves?"

"I have a contract with them," she answered simply. "I gave my word. And the hobbit, he is not built for such a journey for this."

"I agree, the Halfling is indeed not one designed by nature for such adventures, but he is clever. My concern lies with you," he said beginning to walk away and motioning that she should follow him. She grit her teeth and flared her nostrils, giving an agitated sigh but followed. "I am aware that you likely feel anxious about what has happened tonight. "

She looked at him warily, not sure what part it might be that he referred to. The argument with Saruman about the relevance of taking back the Mountain, the Morgul blade, or what it was that Galadriel had revealed to her.

"All of it," he said, reading the look on her face. She froze, her face ashen and staring at Lord Elrond. "You need not fear, we hold no ill will against you, or your kind. We knew you would tell us in your own time. Unfortunately, I feel I must tell you, I think the time is now. I think you will need to accept your past and move on from it, reveal yourself to the world because this may be the only way you can protect the dwarves and Hobbit."

She looked down at the ground. This was a predicament to be certain. "It's been a long time since I really put those skills to use..."

"I've seen you training, And I may have been privy to you HUNT once upon a time too." Valisilwen went wide eyed at the mention of hunting and she suddenly felt very self conscious. "I think you should do just fine."

"Thank you, my lord." She was speechless. A rare thing for her.

"I will be listening for word of your achievements," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning to face her. "I have been privileged to watch you grow from a child to a fine young woman. We have instilled our own knowledge and beliefs of Middle-Earth to you, and although your sharp tongue has seen you in many a trouble, we still believe you very much to be one of our own in Imladris."

"I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, my lord." She felt herself getting somewhat emotional. Emotion, that was something she had not felt for quite some time. She had shunned all emotion and numbed herself from anything that could cause her weakness. She quickly ushered it back to the pit of her mind. Weakness was not something she could afford right now.

 **oOOo**

The Company moved through the wilderness of Middle-Earth, putting much distance between them and Rivendell. And Valisilwen and Gandalf. Bilbo's mind kept drifting back to the beautiful Rivendell, and also to his two companions that they had left behind in an effort to get away before the elves could stop them, under Gandalf's instructions.

They began to cross the Misty Mountains, following a path that was narrow and looked dangerous to Bilbo. How he missed home as they traversed the ledge that wound its way around the mountains. It soon began to rain, followed by a fierce storm with lightning that crackled and thunder that rumbled.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted as they made slow time around the path. As Bilbo took a step, the stone beneath his feet gave way and he began to fall into the chasm below. Be his luck, Dwalin managed to catch him and pull him back atop the ledge. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin warned. They all looked up and saw a massive boulder flying through the air. It hit the mountain above them, causing more rocks to fall all around them. They pressed themselves against the rock face in a bid to avoid being crushed.

Balin looked around and gasped. "This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" he shouted pointing to another mountain a few miles away. They watched in shock as a stone giant reared before their very eyes, ripping a massive boulder from the top of a mountain beside it. It terrified the Halfling, who tried to push himself further into the mountain he leant against.

"Well bless me, the legends are true," Bofur breathed. "Giants, Stone Giants!"

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin cried out in alarm.

"What's happening?" Kili said trying to see past his brother. The giant threw the boulder towards them. At that moment another giant appeared from behind the company and the boulder connected with it's head.

"Brace yourselves!"

"Hold on!"

Everyone began shouting as the rocks beneath their feet began to give way from all the vibrations and impacts from the falling rocks. The ledge split, causing some of the company to be split from the rest of their companions. The stone giants began fighting with their fists, the dwarves held on tight as they were flung around.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-" Fili cried trying to reach his brother who was on the other side of the split.

A third stone giant appeared and throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two, causing it to fall. It fell right atop the dwarves that had been separated from the lead group.

"No! No!" shouted Thorin, scrambling closer to Fili. "Kili!" They all rushed forward to look as they watched the injured stone giant fall into the chasm below.

"We're alright!" came Balin's voice. They peered over and saw that their fellow dwarves clung to the edge. "We're alive!"

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked in concern.

"There!" Ori shouted, pointing to Bilbo who was hanging onto the edge of the cliff with his fingertips. He looked above him, too terrified to look down. How he wished he had never left the comfort of The Shire and Bag End. How he wished he was at home in his comfortable chair, having a cup of tea or smoking his weed pipe.

Ori dove onto the ground in an effort to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo's grasp finally gave way and he fell a few feet before he could find another handhold. The dwarves tried to pull him up but could not reach the tiny Halfling.

Thorin swung down and hung from the cliff face beside him, giving him a boost up for the other dwarves to grab him and pull him to safety. Dwalin reached down to assist Thorin back onto the ledge, but Thorin lost his grip, beginning to fall, but by luck Dwalin grabbed his hand firmly, pulling him back up to safety.

"I'd thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said helping Thorin to his feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin sneered, looking over at the Halfling who was standing close to the rock face, fearful to go anywhere near the edge. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

They continued on, eventually coming upon a cave.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin said, looking about the entrance.

"Search to the back," Thorin instructed Dwalin. "Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin took a lantern from Ori, entering the cave and inspect every corner carefully. "There's nothing here!"

Bilbo sat in a far corner of the cave, miserable. He was cold, wet and certain he would catch a chill. He just wanted to go home, he was clearly not wanted here by Thorin.

Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor of the cave. "Right then! Let's get a fire started," he said rubbing his hands together.

"No," Thorin objected sternly. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." The dwarves looked disappointed but did not argue.

"We were to wait in the mountains for Valisilwen and Gandalf to join us. That was the plan," Balin reminded Thorin. That was what Bilbo had heard, when Valisilwen had come to them after they had been shown the moon runes. They were to find somewhere safe within the Misty Mountains and she and Gandalf would rejoin them there.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Bilbo's heart sank.

As the moon crossed through the sky, Bilbo rose from where he pretended to sleep, checking to see if anyone else stirred. When he was sure that no one woke, he began rolling up his blankets and packing his things. He grabbed his walking stick and started to leave the cave, tiptoeing over and through the snoring dwarves.

"Where do you think you're going?" came Bofur's hushed voice. He hurried to Bilbo, a look of concern on his face.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo whispered.

"No, no, you can't turn back now," Bofur argued. "You're part of the Company. You're one of us."

This made Bilbo feel slightly angry. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right." He took a deep breath but continued. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out of my door."

"You're homesick, I understand," Bofur said softly.

"No, you don't, you don't understand!" he said raising his voice slightly. "None of you do – you're dwarves. You used to – to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look on Bofur's face. "I am sorry, I didn't..."

"No," Bofur said with a sigh and shaking his head. "You're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, Bilbo gave an apologetic smile before turning and beginning to walk away.

"What's that?" Bofur asked suddenly, pointing to Bilbo's waist. Bilbo looked down and noticed his sword had begun to glow blue as he pulled it partway from it's sheathe. They heard the sound of machinery moving and a crack formed amongst the sand on the floor of the cave.

Thorin sat up, quickly scrambling to his feet. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Before anyone else could react the floor of the cave was gone and the company had fallen through. They slid down a chute and into a wooden cage. They struggled to untangle themselves from each other, but as they did a horde of goblins rushed into the cage, attacking them, taking their weapons and dragging them all away.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 7**

Valisilwen looked about the cave, she had followed the company's scent to this very place, but they were not here. She moved closer to the ground, investigating it further, here she picked up another scent.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"Goblins," she replied standing up and quickly stepping back from within the cave. "This is their booby trap. The cave offers shelter to creatures trying to pass through the mountains and the Goblins release a mechanism that drops them inside the mountain. I've seen one like it before."

"We must find a way inside."

"Not this way," she replied looking back inside the cave. "Lest you wish to find them as prisoners yourself."

"Can you find another way?" he asked, looking back along the pathway. She nodded before lifting her face up, sniffing the air for a moment. She began walking further along the pathway heading back down the other side of the mountain, Gandalf quick to follow her.

"Here." Valisilwen motioned to a small crack in the mountain not far from the bottom. It would only just be big enough to allow Gandalf to fit, just.

"How sure are you?" he asked of her, stooping low to look at the crack.

"I can hear them."

Gandalf looked at her with a curious look. "I take it Lord Elrond spoke with you about your uncanny abilities?"

Valisilwen raised her eyebrows. So he knew too, was there anyone that didn't know? "Indeed he did. I take it he spoke at length with you too?"

"Oh, an age ago, not long after you came to be in his care."

"It was known that long ago?" she asked incredulously, crouching by the crack in the wall.

"By Lord Elrond? Yes, he knew instantly what you were."

She looked up at him with a frown. "Who else knows?"

"Other than myself and Lord Elrond? Lady Galadriel, but you should know well enough you cannot keep secrets from the Lady of the Light."

Indeed, she did know this. She sighed and stood. "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. I knew this day would come eventually, although it's not turned out how I thought it would at all."

Gandalf gave her a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, before looking back into the sliver in the rock wall. "So, how to proceed..."

"Perhaps I should look to the main entrance, so I can offer cover?" Gandalf frowned for a moment, but nodded, giving her the order to proceed before gathering his robes into his hands and moving carefully through the hole in the wall.

Valisilwen continued to make her way down the side of the mountain. She tracked a band of goblins and found the main entrance of the Goblin's lair.

"I hope Gandalf was alright without me," she muttered, looking up into the trees. She saw a tree that she particularly liked and slunk away to begin climbing it.

She hadn't long been settled onto a particularly strong and stable bough with her bow in hand, when she heard shouts and screams. She quickly knocked an arrow, seeing goblins moving about the entrance. She took aim, firing arrows, felling two goblins just as Gandalf appeared in the entrance.

He ushered the dwarves through and ran after them, further down the hill, while Valisilwen continued to fire arrows at the goblins, although they dared not run out into the sunlight of day. When she was certain the company was out of range of the goblins, she began making her way down the tree.

She was not yet halfway down when she spotted something far off in the distance. Warg scouts. A growl slipped from her, before she continued down the tree.

She hurried to rejoin the company, hearing their conversation as she approached.

"It matters!" Thorin exclaimed. "I want to know; why did you come back?"

Bilbo took a deep breath and sighed before answering. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one." Bilbo looked around the group of dwarves before continuing. "A home. It was taken from you. But i will help you take it back, if I can."

Valisilwen stopped beside Gandalf, looking over the group of silent dwarves who all looked thoughtfully at Bilbo, smiling at the little hobbit.

"I have ill news," she said to Gandalf with a serious look, slinging her bow to her back.

"What is it?" Thorin demanded, looking to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to look apologetic for a moment.

She looked back to Gandalf. "Warg Riders, coming this way."

"How long?"

There was a howl from the mountain top. "Not long..."

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin growled as the dwarves began to turn and run.

"And into the fire! Run! Run!" Gandalf shouted following. Valisilwen ran to a tree and scrambled up, pulling her bow from her back and immediately beginning to fire arrows.

 **oOOo**

Bilbo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but it would seem it was not fast enough. The furthermost Warg caught up to him and leapt, but Bilbo ducked behind a large rock, with the Warg's jaws snapping shut on air above his head. The Warg landed in front of him, growling, before it charged.

Bilbo pulled his sword from its sheathe quickly and held it in front of him. To his surprise, the Warg impaled itself upon his blade and fell dead before him.

He turned to see that the rest of the Wargs were catching up to the fleeing dwarves, but they were quickly dealt with. The dwarves quickly reached the end of the rocky outcrop. There were few trees scattered across the ledge, they were trapped as there was no-where to go but down a large mountain side.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!" Gandalf looked around for Bilbo, spotting him where he was. "Bilbo, climb!"

"Where is Valisilwen?" Kili shouted, looking around as he began to climb. Bilbo too remembered the Ranger had been left behind as they ran from the Orc pack and wondered whether she had found safety.

"She can take care of herself," Bifur said as he threw an axe at a Warg that was approaching him, killing it.

Bilbo tried to pull his sword from the Warg's head, but it was stuck firmly. He kept trying, not wanting to leave behind his beautiful sword.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted as the rest of the pack of Warg Riders arrived.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree, while Dwalin worked to help others into the trees. Bilbo finally managed to pull his sword from the dead Warg, wiping the blood from it on the dead Warg's fur. He looked up to see several more Wargs running at him.

He ran for the trees, quickly climbing up a tree as a Warg rushed towards him. Dozens of them circled beneath the trees where the company were perched. Bilbo looked down in fear, before looking back up for Gandalf. He saw him reach out with his staff, picking up a moth sitting in the same tree, before bringing the moth to his face, seemingly whispering something to it. Was this really the time to be getting in touch with nature?

That greatly confused Bilbo, as he watched him blow it away again, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs growling ceased, drawing Bilbo's attention back down to them.

"Azog?" Thorin gasped in disbelief.

" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear?"_ Azog, the defiler, said. _"I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."_

Bilbo looked to Thorin to see his face pained and grief stricken. "It cannot be."

Azog yelled at his Warg Riders, and they began trying to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scratching at the tree trunks and breaking branches with their jaws. The trees shook violently, Bilbo holding on for dear life, petrified at the thought of falling into the jaws of those monsters.

With the weight of the Wargs trying to climb it, the tree which contained Bilbo and several other dwarves was beginning to uproot and lean wildly. More Wargs began trying to grab onto it, causing the tree to tip into the next, the dwarves and Bilbo leaping into the other tree. Unfortunately, that tree too, began to tip like dominoes, each tree began to fall as it took the weight of the previous.

All the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf managed to jump into the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff, the last tree held its roots, thankfully. Bilbo heard Azog laugh and looked up, breathless with fear to say the least.

Suddenly, a flaming pinecone flew through the air, landing amongst the Wargs and causing them to scatter. Bilbo looked up to see Gandalf lighting pinecones with his staff.

"Fili!" he called, throwing one to the dwarf below him. Fili caught the pinecone, throwing it at the nearest Warg below, while the others collected more to give to Gandalf to light. The ground was lit up with flames as they threw them at the Wargs, forcing them back.

Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheered, suddenly their cheers turned to cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in began to give way finally. The tree began to tip precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to rest hanging over the edge.

Ori lost his grip and began to fall, but caught hold of Dori's leg. "Oh no!" Ori cried.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted as he began to lose his grip from the extra weight. Gandalf quickly held his staff out to the dwarf who grabbed it. "Hold on, Ori!"

Bilbo still held on for dear life. He hoped this wouldn't be the end. He had only just found himself some courage. He would have liked to have continued for a little while longer, if he was honest. Well, actually, he would have liked to have gone all the way and returned home. That would have been nice.

He was brought from his thoughts when he saw Thorin run across the ground between the tree and Azog, sword and shield raised as he tried to attack the Pale Orc.

Azog spread his arms wide with a grin on his face, welcoming the challenge, before crouching then roaring as his Warg leapt at Thorin. He tried to swing his sword to fend off the Warg, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, knocking Thorin to the ground, causing the other dwarves and Bilbo to gasp in horror.

Thorin scrambled back to his feet, panting. Azog and his White Warg turned around, charging at Thorin once again. Azog swung his mace this time and smashed Thorin in the face before he could react and block the attack. Thorin was thrown back and landed on the ground heavily.

"No!" Balin cried out in devastation.

Azog roared in excitement. The White Warg clamped it's jaws around Thorin, causing him to cry out in pain. Bilbo stood from his position carefully, while Dwalin tried to hurry from the tree, but the branches he held broke, causing him to hang precariously over the cliff's edge. "Thorin! No!"

As the White Warg held Thorin in its mouth, he managed to smash it over the head with the pommel of his sword. The White Warg roared in pain, throwing Thorin away. He landed heavily, causing his sword to fall from his hand. He was almost unconscious.

" _Bring me the dwarf's head."_

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumped off of his Warg and approached the injured Thorin. Bilbo quickly and carefully climbed down from the tree and ran over with his sword drawn as the Orc placed its sword against Thorin's neck, raising it up in preparation of taking Thorin's head.

Bilbo threw himself at the orc and knocked him over, surprising everyone, none more so than Thorin. Bilbo struggled with the orc for a moment, before managing to stab and kill the it. Azog growled angrily as Thorin succumbed to unconsciousness.

Bilbo pulled his sword out from the dead orc's body, before moving to stand between Thorin and Azog, protecting Thorin's unconscious body. He waved his sword wildly before him as Azog and his Wargs glared malevolently at him

" _Kill him."_

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 8**

The Wargs began to move toward Bilbo, his fear was climbing, but he would not abandon Thorin. He waited for them to charge him, knowing they would probably destroy him in seconds, as they eyed him over.

But suddenly, the Wargs before him went wide eyed and faltered. Some even began backing away.

Bilbo began to straighten, noticing that the Wargs and Orcs were actually looking past him, a look of apprehension on their faces. It was then that he noticed hot air was blowing onto the back of his neck. Although surrounded by flames from their pinecone attacks earlier, he was not near any flames so should not have felt such heat anywhere near his body.

He slowly turned around, finding an extremely large, black and white wolf stood over Thorin's body, it's teeth bared and breathing heavily.

"Oh my..."

It growled low, ignoring him and glaring at the Wargs before it, before lifting its head and howling loudly. The sound sent chills up Bilbo's spine. He turned to see a couple of the Wargs turn and took off back toward the mountain. The wolf greatly outsized even them.

Azog's eyes were wide, but he soon glared at the wolf. _'Kill them all!"_

The Wargs that remained charged, but the wolf jumped in front of Bilbo, swiping a huge paw across and knocking several Wargs away. Another managed to jump from a nearby boulder and try to bite it upon it's neck, but there was a shout as Fili, Kili and Dwalin appeared. Kili fired arrows at the Warg trying to latch onto the Great Wolf's neck, while Dwalin and Fili attacked the Wargs that tried to get closer to Thorin.

In the confusion, Bilbo rushed forward and slashed his sword wildly, managing to wound a Warg. It was in vain though, as Azog stepped toward him, hitting him and sending him flying. He found himself surrounded by Wargs, as were Kili, Fili and Dwalin, while the Great Wolf still fought off Wargs that were trying to bring it down.

Bilbo struggled to make sense of the scene around him, Azog moved towards him, an ugly sneer across his face as he looked down at the struggling hobbit. He went to grab the Halfling, but faltered when he heard an almighty screech. Bilbo slowly looked to the sound as several eagles joined the fray. Some grabbed Wargs and orcs, tossing them over the cliff's edge, while others knock down trees which crushed Wargs they fell on top of.

The Great Wolf quickly ran through the flames, straight for Azog and his White Warg, grabbing the Warg in its jaw and throwing it, causing Azog to fall to the ground. It guarded Thorin's body until an eagle swooped down to pick it up, attacking any Warg that came near him. Bilbo sat up watching as Thorin's oaken shield slipped from his arm as the eagle carried him away. Another eagle swooped down, flying by Azog and causing him to leap back, heading straight for Bilbo.

Bilbo was alarmed as it snatched him up from the ground, before flinging him through the air causing him to scream as he flew, heading for the ground only to land on the back of another eagle. He turned to see more eagles grabbing dwarves from the trees, another caught Gandalf as he leapt from the tree. He watched as the Great Wolf howled after them, before it leapt from the cliff and into the forest below while the flames engulfed the cliff top.

 **oOOo**

Kili and Fili looked to Thorin who was clutched in the talons of one of the eagles. "Thorin!" Kili saw no sign of life from his uncle, which worried him greatly. He had taken a massive beating and had it not been for Bilbo and the Great Wolf that had come to their aid, he may have been killed right then and there.

The eagles approached a massive rock formation shaped like a bear, the eagle carrying Thorin gently placed him and his sword on the flat ground at the base of the rock formation, while the other eagles deposited their charges all around him.

"Thorin! Thorin!" Gandalf shouted as he slid off his eagle and hurried towards Thorin's still body. Thorin did not respond as Kili hurried to see his uncle. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face and whispered a spell. To Kili's surprise and joy, Thorin's eyes fluttered open slowly and he gasped for air. He dropped to his uncle's side.

He spoke weakly. "The Halfling?"

"It's alright," Gandalf answered with relief evident in his voice. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin to his feet, however once he was up, he shrugged them off and moved to Bilbo. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Kili felt like he should intervene, for Bilbo had more than proved his worth against the Warg Scouts. He was about to say something as his uncle advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened of the company's leader.

"I've never been so wrong in my life!" He grabbed Bilbo and embraced him warmly. Everyone cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back in congratulations, the relief on surviving such a situation evident on everyone's faces. Thorin looked into Bilbo's face ruefully. "I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"No," Bilbo replied. "I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Everyone laughed at that, clapping Bilbo on the back or shoulder.

Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and stared for a moment, before walking past him. They followed his gaze, Kili's eyes widened. He had seen enough pictures to know what he was before him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo breathed in wonder. In the distance, on the horizon they could see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor – The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf answered, leaning on his staff as he looked to the mountain.

"Our home," Thorin added, proudly.

A bird called before flying by, towards the mountain.

"A raven!" Oin exclaimed happily. "The birds are returning to the mountain." More birds sang their tune.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign – a good omen," Thorin added.

"You're right," Bilbo said with a happy sigh. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

"Let us continue!" Thorin said, beginning to move.

Kili smiled as he looked from the mountain to his brother, then a thought occurred to him and he searched around him.

"What is it?" Fili asked, noticing his brother's panicked state.

"Where is Valisilwen? I have not seen her since we left her outside the Goblin's cave!" he exclaimed. He looked to Gandalf. "Did the eagles not grab her too?"

Gandalf frowned, but had no answer for him. Kili's heart sank.

"Gandalf? That Great Wolf, where did it come from?" Bilbo asked thoughtfully. Kili furrowed his eyebrows, indeed that Great Wolf, had saved all their lives by delaying their demise so the eagles could save them. "Was it a friend of the eagles?"

"Indeed, a friend of anyone who requires help," Gandalf replied. "We should not linger any longer. The Wargs could still follow our trail."

Kili looked sadly back the way they had come, a dark tinge brought down over their relief as they wondered what had happened to their companion.

 **oOOo**

Kili sat crouched beneath the bushes by a large rock formation. His brother and the other dwarves around him, along with Gandalf, waited impatiently for Bilbo's spy report.

His mind often wandered back to the Lady Ranger, whom they had lost somewhere back in the forests around the Misty Mountain. He felt an instant sting of regret.

Bilbo appeared above them, climbing down from the top of the rocks carefully.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem," Bilbo said.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf groaned.

Bilbo shook his head fiercely. "No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiled and turned to the dwarves. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckled loudly, nodding to each other in agreement with Gandalf.

Kili and Fili nodded excitedly, Bilbo was turning out to be most useful, they would be at The Lonely Mountain in no time. "Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something_ _else_ out there," Bilbo hissed in exasperation.

The dwarves froze and looked at each other with concern.

Gandalf looked over at Bilbo for a moment. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye-" Bilbo paused and looked curiously at Gandalf, as did Kili. It sounded suspiciously like he knew what it was. "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Gandalf walked a few steps away, deep in thought.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked incredulously. When Gandalf didn't answer Bofur looked to the other dwarves. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs," Thorin objected immediately. The dwarves looked downcast.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf motioned in the direction they were travelling.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin demanded.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The dwarves looked dismayed.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked quietly. There was a roar that split the night behind them. It was the bear.

"None," Gandalf replied as he began moving off. Kili looked to his brother. What on earth had they gotten themselves into now.

 **oOOo**

The company ran across the plains and across streams. "Come on!" shouted Gandalf. As the company ran through a forest, Azog and his Orcs raced through the forest too. Azog urged his party on. Both groups stopped suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounded nearby. "This way, quickly!"

Most of them panicked and ran, but Bombur looked on in shock. "Bombur, come on!"

As they ran from the forest, they spotted a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of the plains. "To the house! Run!" They sprinted to the house across the plain, surprisingly outrun by Bombur, the fattest dwarf. They hurried through the gate. "Come on, get inside!" Bombur ran to the front door and threw himself against it, but fell flat on his back when the door didn't budge.

The rest of the dwarves caught up and began throwing themselves against the door desperately. Gandalf looked back as the massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and began running toward them. "Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin added, pushing his way to the front. He began trying to open the exterior bolt, as the bear gained ground.

He was shoved to one side. "Move," came Valisilwen's voice as she easily shifted the bolt, opening the doors. The entire company ran inside the house before they tried to slam the door shut, but the bear had already managed to get his head inside. The bear roared and tried to push the door open, but the dwarves yelled and strained to close it.

Gandalf looked to Valisilwen, she was panting and had open wounds on her neck and arms, when he caught her eye, he gave her a meaningful look.

She flared her nostrils, but looked around at the company, no one was paying attention to her.

Bilbo pulled his sword out, pointing it unsteadily at the bear.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouted. Before they could put in one more effort to shut the door, there was a spine tingling howl behind them. They froze and turned around slowly.

There stood the Great Wolf, it looked at the dwarves at the door, while the Great Bear no longer strained against them. The Wolf walked to the door and stopped before it, looking down at the dwarves who quickly ran away, pulling out their axes and swords.

All except Kili. He looked up at the wolf, bow in his hand with an arrow knocked but with a confused look on his face.

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed, moving to try and help his brother, but Dwalin held him back, everyone held their breath while the bear pushed itself through the door slowly, staring at the wolf as it looked down at Kili.

Kili looked into the Great Wolf's eyes. "Valisilwen?"

 **oOOo**

She couldn't help but smile, but now was not the time for being impressed by the brave little dwarf. She moved towards the Great Bear slowly, it had stopped trying to force its way inside the house and instead stared at Valisilwen.

' _Greetings, shape-changer,'_ she said, projecting her thought to the Great Bear.

' _You-you are the same?'_ it responded.

' _Indeed I am. My name is Valisilwen.'_

' _Valisilwen? The Moon Goddess? Princess of the Moon pack?'_ she saw the Bear's eyes go wide. _'Rumour has it that pack was completely wiped out.'_

' _Not all rumours stand to truth. You neglected to give me your name.'_

' _Beorn, my lady.'_ The Bear bowed down, his nose touching the ground. Valisilwen heard gasps and murmurs from the dwarves. _'At your service.'_

' _Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere.'_

 **oOOo**

Kili woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes. He had not slept well, his mind kept replaying the moment he had looked into the depth of the Great Wolf's dual coloured eyes and realised it was Valisilwen. Fili nudged him, nodding to the table where some of the other dwarves were setting the table. A large man stood, he had to be taller than Valisilwen even.

Kili looked and saw Valisilwen was seated to one side of the table. Her wounds from the night before were already starting to heal, but she herself did not seem pleased about something.

Fili nudged Kili again, snapping him from his own thoughts, motioning that they should help the others.

Gandalf and the dwarves sat around the table with Valisilwen. Beorn poured milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup and looked at Thorin.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin asked in surprise.

Beorn looked to Valisilwen, which Kili found interesting as she looked away quickly, her face becoming darker yet. Beorn looked back to Thorin. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Kili tried to look at Valisilwen subtly, but she kept her face turned away. Kili looked back at Beorn, noticing the remnants of a shackle on his wrist. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse...him."

"So, Valisilwen...?" Bilbo began, looking to the Lady Ranger. Kili held his breath.

"Her story is not mine to tell, but once there were many." The dwarves began to murmur and look at each other, before looking to Valisilwen. She sighed before looking at Gandalf, who looked sympathetic, patting her on the shoulder.

"How many are left?" Bilbo asked, looking at Valisilwen as well.

"There were once many tribes, but now...it seems only two shape-changers exist," Beorn answered sadly. The company looked at them in silence. Kili wanted to console the Lady Ranger, but he had a feeling it would not be welcomed by her. All this time, the dwarves had pined and whined of their stolen homeland. The shape-changers before them had lost so much more.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked the company, trying to change the subject.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf replied.

"You are running out of time," Beorn stated.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf murmured.

Beorn shook his head. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, I would not venture there except in great need."

Valisilwen looked up sharply at the mention of Dol Guldur, looking to Gandalf with wide eyes.

He frowned for a moment. "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed, causing the dwarves to look at him in concern. So far their experience with elves had been quite pleasant. "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin furrowed his brow at Beorn in concern. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," he answered without doubt in his voice, glancing at Valisilwen who still did not look at her fellow shape-changer. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Thorin looked shocked by this revelation, as Beorn stood to his full height.

He walked to Thorin, standing before him and looking down darkly. "But Orcs I hate more."

 **oOOo**

Beorn had been most gracious to her, treating her like royalty, as it was indeed what she was. However, she had lived so long as if she weren't, she struggled to accept that she did indeed have a royal lineage.

The dwarves saddled and loaded Beorn's ponies with supplies for their journey to the Greenwood.

She whistled for her horse, Rhavaniel, to join her, the horse eventually arriving at the house of Beorn. She began checking the saddle, adjusting it as necessary, when she heard Beorn approaching.

"My lady," he greeted her quietly.

"Yes?" She looked up to Beorn, his deep brown eyes looked down at her. She could tell in his eyes, he held some regret about something.

"I feel like I should be joining you in this journey, but..." he trailed off looking to the ground.

She gave him a reassuring smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. She remembered he had not been privy to company for quite some time. "Do not worry, Beorn. I believe the time of Shape-Changers on Middle-Earth is quickly coming to an end. Live your life out as you would most enjoy it."

He looked relieved and nodded. "Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing graciously.

They began riding away from Beorn's house, towards the Greenwood. Beorn looked around for any sign of danger. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."

They took off, riding quickly as their steeds would take them, slowing only as they approached a tall, gloomy-looking forest several miles away. Gandalf dismounted and walked to the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

Valisilwen looked along the length of the forest's edge. There were vines that were overgrown and clung to statues of great elves from the past, the forest was close and she could smell it was damp and musty. But what she could feel had her on edge.

"The Elven Gate," Gandalf announced, looking up at the forest. He turned back to the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"Gandalf," Valisilwen hissed as she dismounted Rhavaniel. "There is something very wrong with the forest. I can sense darkness has touched this place."

"Indeed..." Gandalf replied looking thoughtfully at the forest that rose before them.

"No sign of the Orcs," Dwalin announced. "We have luck on our side." Valisilwen looked back the way they had come, squinting. She could make out Beorn, in his bear form, waiting off in the distance.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to Beorn," she instructed. The dwarves and Bilbo dismounted and began to unload their supplies from the ponies, before waving the ponies away.

Bilbo walked towards the forest and came to stop beside Valisilwen. "This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Valisilwen looked meaningfully at Gandalf. Even the Halfling could feel it.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf replied. He shook his head slightly to Valisilwen, causing her to groan inwardly. He walked a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue.

Valisilwen moved to look back the way they had come. Beorn still stood there on the far hill, watching them. As she stood there, she felt a strange presence nearby. She looked around, there was a dark presence very close by, but she could not figure out where. She moved towards Bilbo, it seemed to grow, but as she got closer, she was then drawn to the statue that Gandalf stood before.

She moved past Bilbo, making him jump and look at her as she hastily walked past him, and watched as Gandalf slowly reached for the vines that bound the statue, ripping them from their place, to reveal a painted Eye of Sauron.

 _Screams ensued as a woman with long dark hair was dragged within a small arena. She was thrown to the ground by an Orc. The vile creatures surrounded the arena, snarling and throwing things at the woman._

 _A child was screaming. That child...was her._

She nearly fell to the ground in shock. Small tears crept into the corners of her eyes. "Valisilwen?" came Kili's voice. He appeared beside her, touching her lightly on her shoulder.

"I'm...fine," she stammered, slowing down her breathing.

"The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf said grimly. He whipped around and saw Valisilwen. "Valis, you must lead the dwarves on."

"You will need me."

"No. You are not ready for what I may encounter. Stay with the dwarves and Bilbo. I will call for you if I need you." His voice was firm, she knew she would not convince him otherwise.

Valisilwen watched as Gandalf hurried past her.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked incredulously, watching as he toward his horse.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf replied. Bilbo looked stunned after Gandalf as he walked past, before he turned back to look at Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you, I...found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked. He leant forward, looking both curious and suspicious at the same time. Valisilwen watched as Bilbo looked at Gandalf with apprehension, appearing to fumble with something in his pocket. As she did so, she felt the same strange dark feeling growing, like it was close by, she closed her eyes and tried to narrow down where it was. "What did you find?"

Just like that, the dark feeling disappeared again, as if it had never been there. She opened her eyes and looked to Bilbo.

Bilbo was silent for a moment longer before answering, removing his hand from his pocket. "My courage."

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf turned and began to walk back towards his horse, speaking to Thorin and Valisilwen as he passed. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He got onto his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Bilbo looked to Dwalin in confusion. "Lead us astray? What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheeled his horse around and rode away at speed. "No matter what may come, stay on the path."

Thorin and company turned towards the forest. "Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

"Durin's Day!" Dwalin shouted. "Let's go!"

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

"That's if we should survive the forest," Valisilwen muttered under her breath as she stood up, Kili raised his eyebrows expectantly as he handed her bow to her. She scowled, taking her bow and waved him off, walking back to her horse to grab the rest of her things.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Apologies for the hiatus. Fundraising and motherly duties side tracked me, but I've got a couple of chapters written up. I've actually got more chapters written up but I'm not entirely happy with them so I will be spending some time working on them to decide what I'm hating so much about them!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

They entered Mirkwood, following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin lead the way, leaving Valisilwen to follow up the rear. She had argued that she should lead, as her sense of smell and eyesight was far superior, but Thorin would have none of it.

She had followed them, watching their surrounds carefully. However, apparently she did not watch them carefully enough. She heard a noise behind them, raising her bow and arrow, but saw nothing. The forest appeared to be affecting her sense of smell, the musty smell masked everything.

When she turned back to follow the dwarves, they were no-where to be seen. She looked around incredulously, the path was still before her, but the dwarves and Bilbo were not. "These damned dwarves will be the death of me," she growled. She continued to follow along the path, in the hopes she would find them further along perhaps.

She had been walking for several minutes, and still she saw and heard no dwarves. She stopped and looked around again, sighing in frustration. How could they have wandered off so easily? The path was clear as day!

Suddenly, she heard whispering and the sound of trees moving unnaturally, like the branches were being forced out of the way by something large, in the tree tops. She quickly ducked to one side of the path, waiting and watching. When she could see nothing, she began climbing the tree closest to the path. "These dwarves will be the death of me..."

Once she got high enough, she began to notice the forest appeared to be plagued by spiders. Large spiders, if the webs were anything to go off. She looked down at the path, although she really wanted to follow Gandalf's orders, she had a feeling she would never find the dwarves again if she didn't leave the path.

She began carefully picking her way through the boughs of the trees. She was no elf, but she could still make herself almost invisible when she needed to, thanks to Elladan and Elrohir always trying to annoy her while they were growing up. Wasn't that a blessing in disguise these days.

As she moved along she came across a large gathering of large spiders, they were easily as big as her, if not bigger. They were all looking down towards the ground. She peered down.

'Those bloody dwarves!' she thought to herself. They were surrounded by the spiders. She quickly drew back her bow string, knocking an arrow and firing. She killed a spider instantly that was inching towards Fili. She continued to fire at the spiders from her perch amongst the trees.

"Get them!" Thorin shouted. The dwarves began to fight back, managing to still have all their weapons.

Bombur was knocked to the ground by a spider which then stood over him, trying to bite him.

Several of the dwarves ran forward. "Grab a leg!" They grabbed a leg each. "Pull!"

A moment later they had pulled the legs off the spider, causing the dismembered body to fall on top of Bombur.

The dwarves continued to fight their way through the spiders, trying to find a safe place to escape. Valisilwen continued to shoot at the spiders. She heard a cry from ahead. "Kili!"

She quickly ran forward to see a spider had grabbed Kili, taking off away from the dwarves. The dwarves began to run, having defeated all the nearby spiders, chasing down the spider with Kili clutched between its mandibles. Valisilwen hurried after them through the tree tops, but now the other spiders had spotted her too and some began to make their way toward her.

More spiders dropped down in front of the dwarves, hissing at them, cutting off their only exit. Thorin raised his sword, ready to fight, but paused and looked up, catching Valisilwen's attention as she disposed of another spider that got in her way.

A blonde elf appeared through the treetops, then swung down a spider's silk in order to land on a spider, killing it with an arrow to the head. He then slid along the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half and came to a kneeling stop before him with an arrow knocked in his bow and pointed at his face. Several other Mirkwood elves appeared, drawing their arrows and pointing them at the dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Valisilwen saw this, and tried her best to hurry to help them but was hindered by the onslaught of spiders.

"Help!" Kili shouted, as the spider continued to try and drag him away, reminding her that he needed saving. She drew her swords.

"Kili!" Fili yelled, the panic evident in his voice.

Valisilwen hurried, diving forward and catching a spider's silk, she swung down, slashing three spiders as she went with her sword, before landing on the spider that had Kili, with her sword piercing through its abdomen. She then threw one of her knives at several that tried to attack as she pulled her sword from the spider that had held Kili, more spiders hurried after them. Valisilwen crouched, ready to receive their attack when she caught sight of a red haired elf hurrying towards her. It fired arrows at several of the spiders behind them, giving Valisilwen the opportunity to attack those in front of her.

The elf, a female, landed by Valisilwen, also dispatching of two spiders, before turning and killing another behind her. Yet another spider rushed at Kili as Valisilwen was occupied with two rather large ones. "Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili shouted trying to back away.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" the elf hissed killing a spider before her. Valisilwen and the elf then both turned, throwing knives and killing the spider that was attacking Kili.

Kili scrambled to his feet, staring at the two creatures who had saved him in amazement, moving away from the dead spider.

Valisilwen leapt over the tree root between her and Thorin, landing before the blonde elf, bringing her sword down, only to have it blocked.

The blonde elf blinked as the two swords impacted, his baby blue eyes staring at her in surprise. Valisilwen looked to her left to see another elf staring back at her, his sword between her and the blonde elf.

"Drop your sword, we far outnumber and out skill you all," the darker haired elf commanded. His green eyes looked determined.

Valisilwen screwed up her nose. "I really think that is a matter of opinion." The dark haired elf looked stunned at her response, glancing at his blonde companion. She straightened and removed her sword from her opponent's. "However, I won't risk the well-being of my companions," stepping away and sheathing her sword.

"Search them," the blonde elf commanded. The elves approached the dwarves and Valisilwen. She held her hands in the air, looking bored as they began taking her weapons. She looked around, Bilbo was no-where to be found. The clever little hobbit was proving more and more to be quite adept at going unnoticed. She heard Gloin protesting as the blonde haired elf took something from his pocket.

"Who is this? Your brother?" the elf asked snidely.

"That is my wife!" Gloin exclaimed angrily. Valisilwen pressed her lips together so as not to laugh. Even she could see the funny side to such a comment. She turned to watch as an elf took two knives from Fili. He caught her eye and winked, as the elf took another, then another, and yet another. He sighed when the elf even found the one in a hidden pocket.

Valisilwen's attention was caught by the blonde speaking in elvish to the flame haired female elf who had assisted her earlier. _"Are the spiders dead?"_

" _Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder."_

Valisilwen was careful not to look at the elves talking, instead watching as Fili opened his jacket to the elf searching him, showing that he had no knives left, however, the elf lifted his hood and found another. She smirked as the elf that searched her, the dark haired elf from earlier, took her swords, her throwing knives, bow and quiver.

"Anything else?" he asked her, handing her weapons off to another elf.

She held up her gloved hands with a smirk. "You forgot these."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, making no effort to hide his amusement. "Fair hands such as those could not be deemed dangerous, surely, my lady." He said before turning and walking away. At least he had a sense of humour. Valisilwen scowled slightly.

The elves took the weapons to the blonde and flame haired elf. Clearly these two were their leaders. The blonde elf picked up Thorin's blade, Orcrist, from one of the piles and inspected it. _"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin."_ He turned to Thorin. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"It was given to me," Thorin replied curtly.

The blonde sneered in disgust. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"He is no liar," Valisilwen spoke up. The two leaders and the dark haired elf turned to look at her. "He tells the truth, I sense though, it would matter not what he said to you. You have already made your own conviction of us all."

The flame haired elf looked at her in amusement, a slight smile appearing on her face. The blonde, however, looked at her darkly. "And you, why is it you travel with a company of dwarves?"

"Sightseeing," she replied, not impressed with the tone he used.

The blonde elf narrowed his eyes at her. Clearly he was trying to decide whether she was serious or jesting. _"Take them!"_

The elves began to lead them away, Valisilwen trailing behind the dwarves with the dark haired elf keeping close, his bow in his hand and ready.

They led the company into the Woodland realm. Valisilwen looked around, this part of the forest was not sick, the trees were tall and their leaves golden. As they crossed the bridge, the water sparkled beneath them, it was quite a pretty sight. Like Imladris, this place was clearly touched by the elfkind.

They passed through a gate where two guards stood. _"Close the gate,"_ ordered the blonde elf. Valisilwen stopped for a moment, sensing something behind her that didn't feel quite right. She turned to look across the bridge, her ears picked up what sounded like something small, running, disrupting the air on the bridge, but when she looked, there was nothing.

The dark haired elf pushed her forward, gently, no malice shown in the action. "Come on." She raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at the lack of malice in his touch, but continued on.

They were led through wooden walkways that passed through the tree roots inside a cavern beneath the earth. The younger dwarves looked around the cavern in wonder, while the older dwarves stared ahead, looking to what was before them, darkly.

Valisilwen saw an elf upon a great throne, his hair and face reminded her of the blonde elf who commanded the group of elves around her and on his head he wore a crown. Ah, so this was the King of Mirkwood, the blonde elf his son, Legolas.

The King waved a hand toward the dwarves and all but Thorin were soon being shoved into a different direction to Valisilwen. She watched as they were led away, Kili and Fili shouting to her, trying to return to her. She couldn't help but smile at their dismay, feeling somewhat flattered that they thought she needed protecting.

She felt an arm on her shoulder, looking to see the dark haired elf standing beside. "If you would follow me, please?"

She looked at him in confusion, but allowed him to lead her away from Thorin, with two elves following behind her. So they were taking her joke about her hands with a little truth. "Why am I not going with the dwarves?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Legolas and Rilien walked with the Ranger, Tauriel trailed behind her. She had not put up any fight, but the tales of the Rangers and their fighting prowess had not escaped them. They led her into the Throne Room, where King Thranduil waited to speak to her.

Rilien glanced sideways at the Lady Ranger. She was tall for a woman, easily taller than Tauriel, coming to be the same height as he and Legolas. Her long sleek, black hair was tied back, and cascaded down her back, he wondered how it did not become cumbersome when she used her bow and arrows. Her skin was olive, and although her face was flawless of any marks, he noticed around her neck some light scars, they seemed to have happened quite some time ago.

"So, spiders?" the Ranger asked.

"Do not meddle in our affairs, Ranger," the Legolas sneered. The dark haired Ranger pulled a face, that had Rilien doing his best not to smile.

"You know, if you clear them at the source, it works far better than simply swatting them when they appear in the forest."

"I said do not meddle."

Rilien couldn't help but glance back at Tauriel. She looked to him with a knowing look, she was always saying much the same, begging Thranduil to allow them to enter Dol Guldur to rid the spiders from their source.

" _You know she speaks the truth..."_ Tauriel began.

" _It is not our decision to make,"_ Legolas replied, kindly as he always spoke to Tauriel. _"We must obey his command."_

They continued onto the Throne room in silence, but for the sound of the Ranger's boots on the pathway.

When they arrived, the King was seated back on his throne. They led her to stand on the ground before him as he stood to meet her. To their surprise, she bowed gracefully before him.

"I see not all of the Company of Thorin lack manners," Thranduil said with a smirk. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Valisilwen, Ranger of the North in the service of Thorin son of Thrain, in a manner of speaking, my lord," she answered politely. Rilien had to admit, he was surprised that she addressed him so formally.

"Valisilwen..." Thranduil narrowed his eyes and looked her over. "Indeed. And what manner is it you are in his service for?"

"A helping hand of sorts, my lord. I can reach things they cannot," she replied, the slightest of smirks appearing on her face. Rilien raised his eyebrows at the quip, glancing at Legolas who stared at the Ranger in disbelief.

Thranduil also looked at her for a moment. "I see. _So you are the Lady Ranger of the North. Former resident of Rivendell."_

" _I am."_

Rilien and Legolas both gaped. She spoke the tongue of the elves as if she were of elven blood herself.

" _One of the last of your kind_."

" _So it would seem."_

" _Do you know what it is the dwarves seek to do?"_

" _I do,"_ Valsilwen replied, taking all of Thranduil's questions in her stride. Rilien couldn't help but admire the Ranger for her guts. Not many people could face the Mirkwood King without feeling intimidated by him. Even he tended to feel nervous when meeting with Thranduil.

" _I offered him a deal to assist in his journey,"_ Thranduil said, moving from the Throne to stand on the ground before Valisilwen.

" _Ah,"_ she said frowning. _"I take it he refused."_

" _Clearly you know your companion well."_

" _So to the dungeons with me then,"_ she said looking to Legolas, holding out her hands as if to be shackled.

Thranduil held up his hand, calling her attention back to him. _"No, I see no need to treat someone as fair and noble as yourself to be kept in such confines. I would suggest you convince your friend otherwise, for their own well-being."_

Valisilwen's face changed and she scowled. "To be honest, I would rather you locked me up, my lord." Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her brazen response.

"You dare refute my good will?"

"I refute blackmail and bribery, my lord. Clearly, you know of my background, and you are knowledgeable of the way of my kind," she hissed. "So you would know that to even suggest such a thing would usually have you killed by now."

Rilien was alarmed by the turn of events, and quickly put his hand to his sword. The movement caught the eye of the Ranger, she gave a small smile, but she ignored him and looked back to Thranduil.

Thranduil glared at the Ranger, but took a step back. _"Take her to her chambers and provide her with all she needs for an extended stay. I daresay she will be here awhile,"_ he said with a wave of his hand as he began to walk away. The Ranger did not seem pleased by his response but said nothing else.

Tauriel waved to two guards who had been waiting at the entrance to the Throne room, leading Valisilwen away. "You should really do something about those spiders!" she called back before she was out of the room.

Thranduil turned to look at the three of them. "I thought I ordered that nest be destroyed not two moons past."

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we kill them at their source-"

Thranduil held up his hand to halt Tauriel from speaking any further. Rilien bit his lip, he knew Tauriel was right, and he agreed with her, but he also knew he had no place in speaking up. He was but a lowly member of the King's guard, Legolas' right hand man, if you like, with Tauriel being the left with her position as Captain of the Guard.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off, what then?" she demanded. "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure."

Rilien saw Tauriel grind her teeth, something she did often when dealing with the King. His Captain was a loyal servant to the kingdom, but even she knew that there was more that could be done to protect it, and she yearned to do more.

"Rilien," Thranduil looked to the dark haired elf. "The Lady Ranger is your charge for the duration for her stay here. Allow her all the comforts that we would give to any guest, but she is not to be allowed near the dwarves without my accompaniment."

Rilien bowed in understanding. Great, babysitting duties.

Rilien walked beside Legolas. They discussed the actions in the forest earlier that day. It wasn't long before their conversation moved to the Ranger.

"Rilien," Legolas said as they walked along the pathway, watching as their kin rushed around to prepare for the feast that was to take place that night. "Do you find the Lady Ranger, Valisilwen, peculiar?"

Rilien looked at Legolas with a look of confusion. "You mean aside from being a woman and a Ranger?" This in itself was exceptionally rare, the men of the North did not regard their women as fighters.

"I do not know what I mean. I just feel like...there is something very different about her," he answered. Rilien frowned but could not answer the question. He found her amusing and her skill was impressive, but so far he did not yet find her 'peculiar'. "Never mind, perhaps it is just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Perhaps," Rilien replied, then he smiled smugly. "Or perhaps you are offended that she was able to nearly take your head off with her sword if it had not been for my intervention."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, it was very impressive."

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time i want something," Rilien said looking toward the passage to the guest cavern.

"You had best get to your duties," Legolas said smiling mischievously. "I don't envy you, she has a sharp tongue."

"Only for you, my lord." Legolas grimaced as Rilien waved and made his way to the guest wing.

Two guards stood by the door, nodding to Rilien when he approached. "How has she been?"

"Fine, my lord. She has been polite, although she has refused to change into the outfit provided by the King."

Rilien cringed, that would annoy the king to no end. He was a firm believer that elven maidens belonged in dresses and away from battle. The fact that Tauriel was Captain of the Guard was amazing in itself, but she performed her duties to such a high standard that there was no way he could ignore her any longer.

"Very well, I'll see if I cannot convince her otherwise," he said taking a deep breath.

"Good luck, my lord."

Rilien knocked on the door, waiting for her to allow him permission to enter. She appeared at the door, looking at him expectantly. "Might I come in, my lady?"

She stepped back and allowed him to enter. He stepped inside as she walked away. She no longer wore her cloak, it was hanging over a chair by the table where her weapons were laid out, she had been cleaning and inspecting them, they had been returned to her since she was deemed to be a guest and not a prisoner.

She slid into a chair, slouching and resting her head against her hand. "What do i owe the pleasure of this visit, my lord?"

He gave a small laugh, her voice dripped with disdain. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "You need not call me by such a title, my lady, I do not sit high enough to be entitled to it."

She looked slightly surprised at his words. "I see, so by what should I call you then?"

"Rilien," he replied, bowing slightly.

"Rilien?" she repeated with an amused look on her face. "Your name means brilliant? I see your parents had a sense of humour." He furrowed his brow and looked at her, Legolas was right, her tongue was quite sharp. "Now, why are you here, Rilien?"

"The King has asked that you dress appropriately and attend the Feast of Starlight. I am to escort you," he replied, trying to put aside the comment she had made about his name.

"Really? Odd, why you and not the Prince? That is what protocol would usually entail would it not?" she asked thoughtfully. He had wondered that too, but then the question that Legolas had asked him in the halls came to mind. Perhaps Thranduil had his reasons for keeping them apart.

"It is not my place to question the King, my lady."

"You should look into that sometime. I myself am more about doing what's right, and not what I am told is right."

Rilien walked the halls beside Valisilwen in silence. He was deep in thought after her comments. 'I myself am more about doing what's right, and not what I am told is right.' It was an interesting concept.

They entered the Great Hall of Thranduil, Valisilwen had not changed, blatantly refusing the dress sent to her by Thranduil. Rilien knew as soon as Thranduil saw her that he was not pleased at all, but unless he actually tackled her and dressed her himself, there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. And he did not want to cause any offence considering her very close ties to Lord Elrond.

"Does Thranduil always have that sour appearance upon his face?" she whispered, leaning her head towards him as he led her to the table. He bit his tongue, not allowing her the satisfaction of responding to the not so subtle insult.

He spent the evening, explaining the feast to Valisilwen and discussing the differences between the Wood elves and the elves of which she grew up with. He actually found it increasingly fascinating that this Ranger had lived amongst the land of elves. Such a thing he did not know would have ever been possible if he had not been sitting across from her and hearing it for himself.

One question he did want to ask, but thought better to ask. Why was she in such a situation as to need someone to take her in?

They were discussing different methods of archery training when Valisilwen suddenly seemed to focus on something else. She looked to the doorway, before a smile graced her lips. "Oh my," she said with a smirk.

Rilien looked up and saw Tauriel and a company of elves sprinting past the door. He looked back at Legolas in alarm, who quickly got up from where he sat and hurried through the door. Rilien pressed his lips together, he wanted to run after them, every instinct said that he should be there helping them. He turned to Valisilwen who was looking at him knowingly. "Time decide what kind of person you are, Rilien."

He glanced at Thranduil, who was watching the doorway that Legolas had run through with mild concern. Finally, Rilien grabbed Valisilwen's hand and ran out the door.

"Come on," he said turning to follow.

Valisilwen slipped her hand from his grasp. "I'll meet you out there."

"Out where?" he asked in confusion, as she went to run back to her room. He didn't even know what was going on, yet she acted as if she did.

Rilien ran through the corridors towards the cellar, there he found Tauriel and Legolas standing looking around the room. _"What's going on?"_ Rilien asked looking puzzled.

" _The dwarves are gone,"_ Tauriel said, looking at the keeper of the keys.

Legolas looked at Rilien and past him. _"Where is the Ranger?"_ he asked.

Rilien gulped as both Legolas and Tauriel looked at him expectantly. _"I returned her to her room."_ Tauriel and Legolas looked at each other briefly before turning to run toward the gate. Rilien released a breath he had been holding, glad that they didn't question his answer any further.

They rushed outside, Tauriel and Legolas leading the way to where they could meet the river. " _You say they escaped in empty wine barrels?"_ Rilien asked, he couldn't help but be impressed by such ingenuity. The Woodland Realm had a system in place with the town of men on the lake, by way of sending empty barrels down the river that flowed through Mirkwood, and they would then fill them with supplies and deliver them back to the realm.

They emerged from the gateway and saw the dwarves floating away. Legolas looked ahead to see the river gate was open. _"Shut the gate!"_

An elf blew its horn as the dwarves rounded the corner. The elves hurried to the gate, where the elf guards had drawn their swords and were about to grab the dwarves, who were now trapped by a heavy metal sluice gate.

As one reached down, it was suddenly shot in the back by a black arrow.

"Orcs!" Rilien shouted, drawing his own bow and arrow as several Orcs began scrambling over the wall of the gate. He fired the arrow and shot an Orc who tried to stab one of the elven guards.

They were soon at the gate, Rilien drew his sword and began fighting off Orcs as they ran towards him, trying to kill anything that stood in their way.

As he continued to fight off Orcs, he noticed one of the dwarves had scrambled from his barrel and rushed towards the lever that opened the gate. He was unarmed and ducked as an Orc took a swing at him with a scimitar.

"Kili!" another shouted, catching the dwarf's attention. He was thrown a sword that had been snatched up from a fallen elf, which he put to use immediately, dispatching with another Orc who tried to get in his way. Rilien continued to fight away Orcs, as he moved closer to the gate. He ducked as an Orc tried to take a swing at him with a club, slashing it across the stomach and then it's neck.

He looked back up to see the dwarf, Kili, was fighting with another Orc, oblivious that there was another sneaking up behind him. "Watch out!" he shouted, without much hope it would help at all, but suddenly an arrow shot through the Orcs head. Rilien slayed another Orc ad looked to where the arrow had come, to see Valisilwen standing on an embankment with bow in hand.

She ran down the hill, still shooting arrows as she went, stopping only to draw a sword and fight Orcs that noticed her as she joined the fray.

* * *

 **It's getting interesting now.**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hi all, long time between drinks, I know.**

 **I had to do a few re-reads of this chapter because I wasn't 100% on it, I think I'm still only about 90% on it right now, but I've probably kept you all waiting long enough.**

 **People keep asking if I've decided on a pairing yet too. The answer is... even if I have, I'm not telling. Do authors write all the good stuff on their blurbs? No. They make you read it to find out.**

* * *

 **Hidden Beneath**

 **Chapter 11**

Valisilwen fought beside the Greenwood elves as the Orcs continued to accost the gate, not discriminating at who they tried to kill. She ran towards another Orc, sliding on her knees with her sword raised, as she ducked his swinging club, bringing him down quickly.

"Kili!" Fili shouted in horror, drawing her attention back to the actions at the gate. She spotted Kili at the lever to the gate, a black arrow protruding from his leg. She quickly ran towards Kili, slaying Orcs as she went as they tried to take her down.

Kili still tried to pull the lever, but fell backwards in pain. An Orc leapt over the wall to kill Kili, and Valisilwen knew she would not make it in time. Suddenly, an arrow lodged in its chest, followed by two more. Valisilwen looked back to where it had come, to see Tauriel had fired the arrow, Valisilwen slid to stop before Kili, deflecting another black arrow that was fired by a large Orc, who she recognised as being the leader of this band of Orcs by his armour.

" _Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!"_

Tauriel and Valisilwen glanced at each other, before Orcs began rushing at them both. Rilien and Legolas began firing arrows at the Orcs as Tauriel and Valisilwen fought back.

Valisilwen hit the lever, pushing Kili back down into the barrel that Thorin, Dwalin and Fili held waiting for him.

The dwarves fell through the gate and down the waterfalls away from the Woodland Realm. Rilien looked at Valisilwen incredulously. "Oops," she said with a smirk before she threw a throwing knife at an Orc running towards his back.

" _After them!"_

They gave chase to the dwarves and Orcs, eventually catching up to them when the dwarves became stuck by a log that crossed the river. Rilien and Legolas took chase, firing their arrows to keep the Orcs away from the dwarves. Rilien watched in amusement as Legolas used the dwarves heads as stepping stones while keeping the Orcs at bay, much to the dwarves chagrin.

Rilien kept a close eye on Valisilwen too, she was fighting off Orcs with her swords, back to back with Tauriel, occasionally throwing a well aimed knife. Both Elleth and Ranger appeared equally matched at skill, using each other to make sure their backs were never exposed. They began making their way down to the water, when finally Valisilwen found herself freed of any orcs. She looked up at Rilien and gave a small smile, before looking at Legolas and her eyes narrowed. She picked up a sword from a fallen elf, throwing it straight at Legolas who was preoccupied fighting off Orcs on a high embankment.

Rilien watched in horror, as the sword flew through the air and headed straight for his dear friend, only to watch as it landed in the head of an Orc looking to strike Legolas from behind. Legolas looked behind at the dead Orc, before turning and seeing, in amazement, that it was Valisilwen who had thrown the well aimed sword, while Rilien let out a breath, before looking back towards the guard post.

An Orc drew its bow and aimed at Valisilwen, letting it fly toward the Ranger, but it was deflected in the air by another arrow. Valisilwen looked around in surprise, to see Rilien with his own bow raised. He gave her a nod, to which she responded with a grateful smile.

Tauriel ran quickly to the Orc who had fired the arrow, forcing it to its knees. She moved to decapitate it, but before she could slide her knife across its throat Legolas stopped her.

" _Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive."_

Valisilwen stared after the dwarves as Legolas and Rilien secured the Orc and turned back for the Woodland Realm. Tauriel stopped beside Valisilwen. _"Will you go after them?"_

Valisilwen was thoughtful for a moment, as she watched the Orcs give chase. _"In my head, I feel I should, for that was what I was ordered by Mithrandir,"_ she began to explain. _"But my instinct,"_ she looked back to the Orc being marched away by Legolas and Rilien. _"tells me that there is something that I need to hear."_

She moved to follow the elves back to the Woodland Realm, while Tauriel looked conflicted as she watched them walk away.

Inside the Woodland Realm, the elves and Valisilwen brought the captured Orc before Thranduil in the Throne room. Legolas stood above it, his knife pressed to the Orc's neck while Thranduil paced around it.

Rilien stood a short distance away, but keeping close to Valisilwen who stood in the shadows, leaning against a wall in the Throne room, she was still under his care after all. Tauriel stood close to Legolas, eyeing off the Orc.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark." Thranduil looked to Valisilwen, a knowing look in his eye. Rilien noticed it, even if it was only fleeting, and looked back to the Lady Ranger. She looked darkly at the Elven King. "A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was; so will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth."

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves. Why?" Legolas demanded of the Orc.

"Not thirteen; not anymore," the Orc said maliciously, licking its lips. "The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft." He looked at Tauriel. "The poison is in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon."

Rilien heard a noise behind him. Valisilwen was no longer leaning against the wall, but stepped forward into the light, her eyes narrowed and fixed on the Orc.

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel hissed.

" _I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!"_ it spat with venom. Legolas pushed the Orc a bit, but Tauriel whipped out her knife.

"I would not antagonise her."

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" Tauriel rushed forward.

" _Enough! Tauriel, leave!"_ Thranduil shouted looking at Tauriel darkly. She looked up at him, anger evident in her face. _"Go now."_ The Orc snarled at her, but Tauriel composed herself and took her leave. Thranduil looked to Valisilwen, whose eyes were still on the Orc. _"Ranger, leave us, Tauriel will accompany you until this is over."_

Valisilwen glared at the King, but bowed and hurried from the room, without so much as a backward glance.

Rilien looked back to Legolas and Thranduil. Something seemed to be making Valisilwen broody, and he was keen to find out what information it was that this Orc had, if only to know why it was she came back with them instead of pursuing her companions.

"I do not care about one dead dwarf." Thranduil began speaking to the Orc again. "Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free."

Rilien raised his eyebrows at this. Surely not? This vile creature was pure evil that feasted on the blood and pain of others, why would, nay, why SHOULD they let such a creature live?

"You had orders to kill them – why?" Legolas demanded. "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The dwarf runt will never be king," the Orc sneered.

"King?" Legolas asked in confusion. "There is no King under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor, whilst the dragon lives there." Smaug the worm had taken resident long ago and there was only one way in and out of the mountain. Rilien had heard the tale many a time as an elfling.

"You know nothing!" the Orc spat. "Your world will burn!" The Orc was becoming brazen and malevolent now. It put Rilien on edge.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas demanded. "Speak!"

The Orc formed a horrible smile upon it's face, it's disgusting teeth bared. "Our time has come again. My master serves the One. Do you understand, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you-"

The Orc could speak no more as Thranduil threw his sword and beheaded the Orc, leaving his head in Legolas' hand by his hair. Rilien and Legolas looked at the Orc head in surprise.

"Why did you do that? You promised to set him free."

"And I did," Thranduil replied matter of factly. "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders."

"There was more the orc could tell us."

"There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil replied turning and walking away.

"What did he mean by the 'flames of war'? Rilien asked curiously, looking at Legolas.

Thranduil turned to face them. "It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it." He looked to the guards who stood by the doors. "I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it."

Legolas and Rilien set off, relaying Thranduil's orders to all the guard.

"I don't think this is right," Rilien grumbled as they ran through the halls.

"What do you mean?"

"We should be trying to stop this weapon, not hide from it, we are not cowards are we?" Rilien growled as they approached the entrance gate to the Woodland Realm.

Rilien looked to his friend who looked grim, before turning to the guards. _"Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King."_ He turned to walk away, while Rilien sighed in disappointment.

" _My lord, what of Tauriel and the Ranger?"_

Rilien's head jerked up, remembering that she was his charge. Legolas also stopped and looked back to the Elf guard. _"What of them?"_

" _They went into the forest armed with bow and blade. They have not yet returned, my lord."_

Legolas and Rilien walked back to the gate while the guard pointed in the direction the pair had gone, before looking at each other anxiously.

Rilien and Legolas sped through the forest, trying to catch up to the elleth and the Ranger. Both were quite fast, but they were tracking Orc and dwarf, so luckily for them, they didn't move as quick as they could usually.

They soon could see Tauriel in the distance, slowing and began creeping up to see what it was she was doing. Rilien could not see the Ranger anywhere, and this concerned him, he feared that perhaps Tauriel had let her escape after the dwarves. Legolas pulled his bow and knocked an arrow, obviously also noticing that the Ranger was no-where to be seen.

Tauriel turned quickly at a crouch, an arrow knocked to her bow and aimed it at Legolas, who also raised his bow with an arrow ready. Rilien had his bow ready, but did not raise it, for he felt cold steel at his neck.

" _I thought you were an Orc,"_ Tauriel called standing up.

" _If I were an Orc, you would be dead,"_ Legolas replied smugly. Rilien coughed, catching Legolas' attention. He turned to see the Ranger, her knife at Rilien's throat, an expectant look on her face. Legolas lowered his bow.

Valisilwen removed her knife from Rilien's throat, moving back toward where the elleth stood and Tauriel lowered her bow, turning back to look across the lake.

"Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own."

Tauriel glanced at Valisilwen who did not return her look. She looked back to Legolas. "But we aren't on our own."

Legolas smirked and looked at Rilien. "You knew we would come."

"I knew Rilien would come," Valisilwen replied, not looking back. "I'm still his charge, after all." She looked back and smiled at the dark haired elf. He felt his cheeks heat at her smile. It was warm and there was no malice or jest in it, it was a pure smile. "The jury was out on whether you would have the guts to move against your father's will."

"The king is angry, Tauriel," Legolas said, ignoring Valisilwen's taunts, and moving toward the bank to stand beside Tauriel. " _For 600 years, my father has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust."_ Valisilwen walked away from the pair, looking for a way to cross the lake, but Rilien did not move, not yet. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew what his King's orders were. " _Come back with me, he will forgive you,"_ Legolas implored of the Captain of the Guard.

" _But I will not. If go back, I will not forgive myself,"_ Tauriel explained regretfully. " _The king has never let orc-filth from our lands, yet he would let this orc-pack cross our border and kill our prisoners."_

" _It is not our fight,"_ Legolas argued.

"It is your fight." Valisilwen began walking back from further up the bank where she had been investigating. She looked over at Rilien, who still hadn't move, caught up in his own thoughts and confliction. "It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. And that evil, once it has conquered everything else, it will come for you, in your walls. You will be trapped, with no one left to help you. And then, they, the dark forces, will take everything from you, torture you, treat you like sport. You will not be safe there, not if you continue to hide."

Rilien stared at Valisilwen. She spoke with such conviction, it was as if she had lived it already herself.

Tauriel looked back to Legolas. "If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?" Legolas looked conflicted. "Tell me, _mellon,_ when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

* * *

 **That's all for now, I'm still a redoing the next few chapters until i'm at least 90% happy with them if I can't make it to 100%**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello there... long time no see!**

 **Yes, I'm sorry...but life! And MAJOR writers block, and then I just plain forgot...**

 **But I'm back for now. See how long it lasts this time :D**

* * *

The river had calmed drastically when they finally paddled towards the shore line.

Thorin looked behind them. "Anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see," Balin replied checking the horizon from whence they had came.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur added.

As they climbed out of their barrels, Dwalin began ushering everyone onwards. Kili tried to climb from his barrel but collapsed to his knees from the agony of his wound. Bofur looked at him in concern, his thigh had been bound but blood was seeping through.

"I'm fine," Kili said hurriedly, trying not to grimace as he struggled back to his feet. "It's nothing."

"On your feet," Thorin called as he began moving through the group, encouraging everyone to continue moving.

"Kili's wounded," Fili objected. Kili groaned inwardly, trust him to know the truth. He could feel searing heat through his thigh, it seemed to be extending outwards, further through his leg. The arrow was surely poisoned. "His leg needs binding!"

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving," Thorin ordered.

"To where?" Balin queried, somewhat breathlessly.

"To the mountain, we're so close," Bilbo said hopefully.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin replied pointedly. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin replied.

Thorin looked from the discussion, back to Kili, who tried to avoid his uncle's gaze. He worried that if he met Thorin's eyes, he might possibly see just how much pain he was in. "Bind his leg," Thorin instructed Fili. "You have two minutes."

Fili set to work on Kili's leg, every time Fili put pressure on his thigh, Kili did his best not to let the pain show. He wasn't sure how successful he was in convincing his brother though, he was certain he knew how bad the injury was.

Both whirled around when they heard Dwalin give a shout. They found a man with a bow and arrow, poised to shoot at Ori who was sat by the river. Dwalin charged towards him with a large branch, putting himself between the man and Ori. The man fired his arrow, embedding it into the branch between Dwalin's two hands.

Kili hurriedly raised a large rock lying by his hand, ignoring his pain, and went to throw it at the man, but he drew and fired another arrow, shooting the rock from Kili's hand much to his astonishment.

"Do it again," the man spoke. "And you're dead." Kili decided it was best not to provoke the man. His aim was true, and he did not seem the type to make idle threats.

Balin stepped forward from beside Dwalin, his hands raised in the air as he approached slowly. "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if i'm not mistaken?" The man's eyes were drawn to the elder dwarf. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance would it?"

The man lowered his bow slowly, an inquisitive look upon his features. He turned and climbed aboard his barge. "What makes you think I will help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin replied quickly. The man ignored his reply and began loading the empty barrels that the dwarves had ridden down the river in onto his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

The man answered without stopping. "A boy and two girls."

"And your wife?" Balin pressed further. Kili knew Balin was a great negotiator, but he questioned silently whether pressing for such information was really necessary. "I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The man stopped loading the barrels then, seeming to take a breather. "Aye, she was." Kili groaned inwardly.

Balin too, faltered at the reply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties," Dwalin growled not so quietly to Thorin.

"What's your hurry?" the man asked bluntly.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin retorted.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands?"

"We are simply merchants, from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin answered without so much as a moments hesitation. Kili couldn't help but be impressed by Balin's quick thinking. He himself could never have given such a response without giving away the lie.

"Simple merchants, you say?" the man asked, clearly not convinced.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin demanded, clearly losing patience with the conversation.

The man raised an eyebrow, looking from Thorin to the barrels they had arrived in. Kili noticed the barrels looked like they had taken a beating on their way down the river. Some had clear slices in their sides from the Orc's scimitars.

The man looked back to the dwarves. "I know where these barrels come from."

"What of it?" Thorin demanded.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Kili grit his teeth as the pain in his leg increased, along with his concern. They couldn't wait much longer if they wanted to make it to Erebor in time. If Valisilwen was here, she would surely be able to figure out how they were going to get across. And what of Gandalf, he would certainly have some trick up his sleeve, or some friend who could help them.

The man threw some rope to Balin.

Thorin mouthed something to Balin, but Kili couldn't quite make out what it was, his vision was beginning to grow a little cloudy around the edges.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said.

"Aye," the man replied. "But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which, we will pay double," Balin returned quick as a flash, raising his eyebrows towards the man. The man narrowed his eyes at the older dwarf, looking him over suspiciously.

 **oOOo**

Bilbo watched the landscape slip by as they glided across the lake on the barge. It was very foggy, and the barge pushed aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appeared through the fog, startling Bilbo, and apparently the dwarves too.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted in alarm. The lake man expertly poled the barge between the rock formations, which turned out to be ancient ruins upon closer inspection. Bilbo had never seen anything like it within The Shire.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin demanded.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," the Lake man replied. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Dwalin let out an annoyed growl. "Oh, I have had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo answered him, his annoyance showing in his voice. "Oh, Bard. His name is Bard."

"How do you know?" Bofur asked lightly, surprise evident in his voice.

"Uh, I asked him."

Dwalin turned to Thorin. "I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him."

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him," Balin scolded Dwalin, before turning to the rest of the group. "Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

The dwarves began to pull out their money and valuables as Dwalin whispered to Thorin. "How do we know he won't betray us?"

"We don't," Thorin replied.

Balin counted the money, but looked grim. "There's, um, just a problem, we're ten coins short."

Thorin looked to Gloin expectantly. "Gloin, come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin looked indignant. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and –" Bilbo looked behind Gloin, as did the rest of the company, as the Lonely Mountain began to appear through the fog and loomed over the town. Gloin turned around to see what everyone was gaping at. "Bless my beard." His hand dove into his pocket quickly. "Take it. Take it all."

Bilbo noticed Bard approaching the company of awestruck dwarves and coughed, bringing the attention the approaching man.

"The money," Bard hissed. "Quick, give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before," Thorin replied sternly.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," Bard hissed in response, before nodding toward the town. "There are guards ahead."

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Getting it done people! Naturally I've been away so long I need to add a few chapters to make up for it.**

* * *

Bofur ran through Laketown, seeking out Kingsfoil as per Oin's request to heal Kili. They had been left behind by the company on account of Kili's injury. It was worse than he was letting on and he was now in serious trouble. Bofur sought out the pigs, where the men fed the animals Kingsfoil, apparently unaware of its medicinal properties.

He saw flowers on a windowsill and rejected them, screwing up his nose. "Nah."

Unaware to Bofur, someone else was watching as he continued running about.

At Bard's house, his daughter, Sigrid, leant over the balcony outside the front door, keeping a look out for her father who had not yet returned to the house after running off with some revelation that he had not revealed to them.

She heard a noise and called out, hopeful it was her father. "Da? Is that you, Da?" She looked around again, but saw no one.

Inside the house, Fili heard a noise on the roof and looked up warily. Sigrid turned to walk back inside and was shocked when an Orc dropped onto the balcony behind her. She screamed causing Bain, Tilda and the dwarves to jump, as Sigrid tried to slam the door shut, only to have the Orc stop it with it's sword.

As Bofur also hurried to Bard's house with the Kingsfoil in hand, an Orc leapt at him from above, catching him by surprise. It swung its axe, trying to connect with Bofur but he fell backwards, dropping the Kingfoil in process. He tried to crawl away, but the Orc grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back, before throwing him into a table which tipped, causing Bofur to roll away. The Orc stood above him, his sword raised over his head, ready to cut Bofur down. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for what was coming. It never came. He opened his eyes, to find it skewered by an arrow through its chest, falling over dead.

Back at the house, another door opened and another Orc strode inside. Oin quickly collected a stack of plates and threw them at the Orc's head, causing it to falter back, but another Orc broke through the roof, falling into the house. The Orc at the door swung out at Sigrid, causing her to fall backward onto the benches by the table. She slid down under the table, pulling the bench sideways to use it as a shield.

Fili grappled with an Orc as yet another fell through the roof, Tilda grabbed another plate that Oin hadn't thrown already and threw it at it before her sister could pull her to safety under the table. "Get down!"

An Orc threatened Bain, but Bain shoved the bench forward, knocking it over, before grabbing the end and throwing it up, hitting the Orc square in the head. The girls screamed as an Orc flipped over the table they were hiding beneath.

Yet another Orc leapt to the balcony in front of the house, but suddenly Valisilwen appeared, her different coloured eyes bright with the lust for battle, and with a swipe of one of her swords, took its head clean from it's shoulders. Another dropped down behind her as she stepped into the house, but Tauriel leapt onto the balcony, stabbing it in the throat with her knife as Valisilwen continued into the house, not so much as bothered by the gargling sound coming from behind her, slashing at the Orcs as they dropped into the house from the roof.

Legolas dropped into the house from the hole in the roof, while Rilien fired arrows as Orcs appeared on neighbouring roofs. Legolas, drawing his two swords, began killing Orcs while Valisilwen ushered the two girls into a separate bedroom with their brother, shutting the door and fighting away the Orcs as they tried to reach them.

An Orc approached Kili through the chaos in the house, grabbing him by his wounded leg and causing him to scream in pain. Tauriel turned and threw her knife, it plunged into the Orc's throat, throwing it sideways away from Kili. Legolas, Valisilwen and Tauriel continued to slay Orcs within the house, while Rilien worked to keep them at bay from the roof.

Another Orc tried to charged at an unarmed Kili, catching Tauriel's attention. She slashed at the Orc, killing it before turning to face another one. Kili stabbed the Orc with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and together they killed the Orc. However, the effort to do so and his wounded leg restricting his balance, caused him to fall to the floor, howling in pain. Tauriel looked at him in concern, Valisilwen also making her way to them, having dealt with the remainder of the Orcs in the room.

The Orc lieutenant, seeing the 3 elves and Shape-Changer slaughtering his Orcs, ran from the house he was watching from, jumping over the balcony just as Rilien fired an arrow, missing it. Rilien watched as it called to another Orc, before Legolas sent the last Orc flying over the balcony, landing on the other end of the boat the Orc lieutenant was standing in, causing a seesaw effect, sending the Orc lieutenant flying back into the air. Legolas sliced his head from his shoulders, the body falling into the water below as his head still looked at Legolas.

" _They're retreating!"_ Rilien shouted down to Legolas.

 **oOOo**

Inside the house, Bain and his sisters exited the room Valisilwen had ushered them into, looking around their house in bewilderment. It was a mess of broken furniture and plates, as well as a multitude of Orc bodies. "You killed them all," Bain breathed, looking up at Valisilwen in awe as she moved to stand beside Tauriel.

Valisilwen and Tauriel quickly examined Kili as he writhed in pain, Oin trying to check his vital signs. Tauriel looked shocked as Kili screamed in agony again.

"We're losing him!"

"There are others," Legolas said, striding back through the door. Tauriel looked up at the elf prince in shock, seemingly torn. "Come, Tauriel." Rilien appeared at one of the holes in the roof, peering in. Valisilwen looked from Tauriel up to Rilien, seemingly annoyed by something.

Tauriel looked from Legolas waiting at the door, to Kili writhing in pain on the floor as his brother and Oin moved to lift him back onto the bed.

"Tauriel," Legolas said again, more urgency in his voice. She looked back to Legolas, he looked at her for a moment before walking out the door and jumping over the balcony. Tauriel stood still, staring at the door, before walking towards the door too. Kili moaned in pain, making her slow.

Valisilwen stopped her with a hand on her shoulder before walking past her. "Take care of Kili," she ordered. "It's time to do what you feel is right, not what you're told is right, Tauriel." With those final words of advice, she ran out of the house after Legolas, leaping from the balcony rail onto a nearby roof, and dashing into the dark with Rilien close behind her.

Bofur looked up in a daze, finding the Kingsfoil on the ground before him. He quickly grabbed it, running up the stairs of Bard's house in a state of panic, only to be greeted by Tauriel with her knives in hand. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she looked down at the plant in his hand, quickly taking them from Bofur's hands, leaving him stunned.

"Athelas," she said in relief, quickly setting to work with the plant. She turned to Kili, who was being lifted onto the bed by Fili and Oin.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him."

 **oOOo**

Legolas and Valisilwen charged through the streets of Lake Town after the Orcs, while Rilien ran over the rooftops, providing directions as they ran.

"The majority are leaving!" Rilien shouted, firing another arrow as yet another Orc tried to get in his way. "Three large ones are returning, they appear to be leaders!"

"Leave them to me," Valisilwen said, swinging one of her swords and slicing one arm from an Orc who ran too slow, before drawing her other sword and taking its other arm too.

"I don't think so," Legolas replied, a challenging tone to his voice. Valisilwen glanced sideways at Legolas to see a challenging smirk on his face. They both hurried through the town, eager to meet with the Orcs that were keen to stop them in their path.

Suddenly, two of the three Orcs appeared, attacking Legolas. He knocked one down, just in time to block the attack from another. Valisilwen stopped in her tracks, turning to help, but a shout from Rilien warned her of the impending danger as he shot an arrow at another Orc clambering onto the roof he was on to reach him.

"Ranger! Watch out!"

She spun just in time to deflect a blow from the leader. She recognised him. "Bolg..." she breathed through gritted teeth.

He gave a malevolent smile in return. "Princess..."

She brought her second sword up and began trying to slash at Bolg, but he parried her attacks, before Legolas appeared behind him, trying to stab him. Bolg kicked out at Valisilwen, sending her flying back into a wall. She landed heavily, groaning, before looking up in time to see Legolas move to stab Bolg, but the Orc dropped his weapon, catching Legolas' blade in between his hands. Legolas looked stunned at the audacity of the Orc, not commonly a trait they carried.

He smiled malevolently as the other two Orcs scrambled to their feet, moving to attack Legolas while he was caught. Valisilwen hurried to her feet, picking up her blade that she had dropped and blocking the attack of one of the Orcs, while Rilien fired an arrow at the other, bringing it down for good. Rilien dropped down from the roof, hoping to assist Legolas, but was knocked back when the Orc Valisilwen was fighting tackled her and threw her backwards. They both fell into a heap.

"My lady, are you okay?" Rilien groaned, trying to help Valisilwen off of him as she tried to get up again.

"I'm...gonna kill him," she growled. She charged at the Orc again, this time lunging at him without any weapon. She latched onto the Orc's chest with her bare hands, appearing to claw at him, she swung her body around, so her legs wrapped around it's mid section, before bringing her hands to grab its head. She twisted sharply, causing a sickening crack. Rilien winced at the sound, clearly she was angry.

Legolas pulled out a second sword as he struggled with Bolg, managing to slice him lightly across the stomach, but Bolg grabbed him and threw him towards two more Orcs that had appeared from nowhere. Legolas fought the two of them, giving Bolg the chance to limp away before Rilien and Valisilwen could assist Legolas to overpower the two Orcs.

Legolas dispatched an Orc that Rilien knocked towards him, while Valisilwen sliced the other with her swords. Legolas hurried to pick up Orchrist, the sword he had taken from Thorin in Mirkwood, before falling back against a wall in pain, breathing heavily. Rilien hurried over to check on the Prince of the Greenwood Realm.

Legolas raised his hand to his nose, it came away with blood, leaving him stunned. Rilien put a hand on his shoulder, checking him over. Legolas quickly brushed him aside and ran after Bolg, running for the bridge that led out of town.

He soon came to stop at one of the hills on the outskirts of the town, looking out over the plains.

Valisilwen and Rilien moved to stand beside him, watching as Bolg rode atop a Warg, heading towards Dol Guldur. As she went to run after him there was an almighty roar and the ground began to shake, causing her to lose her balance slightly. Legolas caught her by the arm, righting her as they stood and turned to look at the Lonely Mountain in awe.

They watched as the great worm, Smaug, soared through the sky, blowing flames from his mouth and roared angrily. Rilien and Legolas looked across at each other.

"We need to move," Valisilwen murmured, walking back towards the town.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Do not own anything LOTR related...well I own a couple of DVDs personally but nothing that would earn me any money**

* * *

The town people frantically paddled boats loaded with their personal possessions towards the banks of the lake as Smaug flew overhead, blowing fire indiscriminately, setting ablaze anything in his path.

Tauriel watched as the dragon swooped low over Laketown. She turned and hurried back into the house to prepare the dwarves that remained and the children. "We have no time, we must leave."

Bofur hurried to Kili. "Get him up."

"Come on, brother," Fili said, also trying to help his brother up.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Bofur hurried.

Kili tried to shrug them off. "I'm fine, I can walk."

Tauriel quickly began to usher the children towards the door. "As fast as you can."

Bain tried to protest. "We're not leaving. Not without our father."

Valisilwen appeared in the door, she was breathing heavily as if she had been running hard and long. "Come on, before the dragon unleashes his rage."

Tauriel looked to Bain. "If you stay here, your sisters will die," she said pointedly, bringing Valisilwen's attention to him. "Is that what your father would want?" Bain looked from Tauriel to his sisters, disheartened. Tauriel looked up gravely to Valisilwen.

"Where is he?" Valisilwen asked the children, as Tauriel ushered them out the door.

"We do not know, he took off not long before the Orcs arrived," the oldest of the sisters, Sigrid, replied.

"He went to retrieve the last black arrow," Bain answered, stopping at the bottom of the stairs while his sisters clambered into the boat with the dwarves. "The guards saw him and he gave the arrow to me while he distracted them. I worry they caught him."

Valisilwen looked to Tauriel who shook her head. "We have no time," Tauriel warned.

Valisilwen was thoughtful for a moment as she glanced from Tauriel to Bain. She sighed and nodded. "You're right." Tauriel looked relieved before continuing to grab Bain and lead him to the boat. "Get them to safety, I'll look for their father, what is his name?"

Tauriel gaped before shaking her head. Bain answered hopefully. "Bard, look in the guard house!" Tauriel finally dragged him into the boat while Valisilwen hurried towards the state house in the centre of the town.

Valisilwen leapt from jetty to jetty as the dragon loomed overhead, blowing fire here and there. He had yet to notice her, she kept beneath the houses as best she could while still hurrying. Every now and then she dodged a resident who dragged their feet escaping the town.

"Hurry! Leave your things and run!" she would urge them, grabbing their things from their hands and throwing them into the nearest boat. "Go!"

Finally she arrived at the guard house, she could hear shouting from within the highest tower. "Open the door! Do you hear me?"

She vaulted the stairs three at a time until finally she made it to the door. "You! Are you Bard?"

"Yes! That is me, get me out of here!"

Valisilwen looked around for keys but could see none. She bit her lip, she really didn't want to expose herself to this man of unknown origins but it would appear she had no choice. He stood at the door, looking hopeful.

"Stand back," she warned taking a deep breath. He looked at her in confusion but did as she asked. She stepped toward to the door and took a deep breath, concentrating for a moment. She felt the heat in her arms and legs build before she let out a roar and shoved at the door. It splintered, sending a shower of wood pieces over the man who cowered inside the cell.

She took another deep breath, glaring into the space, before looking around to see the man staring back at her in awe. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but we must hurry and stop that dragon." He hurried past her, while she looked at him in surprise. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was no one of them. She hurried down the stairs after him.

He collected his bow from his house, Valisilwen hurrying after him, following him as he leapt to the roof tops and began leaping from roof to roof, heading towards the highest tower left in the town.

"What exactly is your plan here?" she asked keeping pace with him easily, keeping a wary eye on the dragon that swooped overhead.

"I'm going to kill that dragon."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see if he had taken a knock to the head at some point. "That dragon's scales are like iron, you will never break through it with any weapon of men."

"This is not the first battle with man this dragon has taken."

"I've heard the tale, and from memory, they did not succeed then either," she said as they leapt to another roof.

"Girion loosened one scale with his black arrows. If I can find my target I can rid the world of that dragon," Bard said, stopping to look at her.

She raised her eyebrows. There was no doubt in the man's eyes at all, he was sure of himself. "Well, i hope your aim is as true as your confidence."

They finally reached the tower where the bell tolled. Bard pulled out an arrow and aimed at the dragon, the arrow bounced harmlessly off its scales. The ringing bell was hurting Valisilwen's ears, to the point she fell to her knees, blocking her ears with her hands, although it did not help much.

Bard noticed her struggling on the ground. "Ranger, what is wrong?" he asked, quickly hurrying to try and offer her assistance.

"The bell," she panted. The problem with shapeshifting to a wolf was that like her second form, her normal form had increased hearing. The bell ringing directly above made it feel like she was being hit by every vibration from the bell. Bard quickly drew his dagger, reaching up and cutting the bell's rope, finally stopping the tolling.

Valisilwen swallowed and continued to kneel on the ground as Bard took aim at the dragon again. Once again, his arrow bounced off the dragon and into the lake below.

"Normal arrows won't do the job, Bard!" Valisilwen said, finally catching her breath again. She stood and watched as the dragon swooped, blowing flames into the town again. Screams reached her ears of the people who had not escaped in time. She shook her head as Bard reached for his last arrow, taking aim.

Smaug swooped close to the tower this time, and Bard released his arrow. Smaug swooped so close to the tower, the wind from his pass knocked Bard down, almost knocking him from the tower itself. The dragon howled as Valisilwen caught him, righting him before he could fall.

Suddenly, Valisilwen turned to the hatch, hearing approaching footsteps as she pulled Bard back up. Bain appeared in the bell tower.

"Dad!" Bain shouted, hurrying to help his father.

"Bain?" Bard grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" Why didn't you leave?" Valisilwen moved to keep watch for the dragon. "You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you," Bain replied quietly.

"No!" Bard scolded angrily. "Nothing can stop him now."

"This might," Bain replied holding up the black arrow in his hand. His father stared in shock from the arrow to his son before stroking his son's face.

"Bain," Bard said taking the black arrow. "You go back. Get out of here."

Valisilwen looked to the sky and saw Smaug approaching the tower quickly. "No!" she shouted quickly running towards the man and his son. "Get down!" She launched at the two, tackling them both to the floor, covering them with her body. Smaug smashed into the top part of the bell tower, bringing the roof down.

Valisilwen shielded the pair from the falling debris of the tower roof, before rolling off groaning. Bain quickly sat up to check on the Ranger while Bard picked up the black arrow that his son had dropped. Valisilwen sat up, with the help of Bain, before moving to stand beside Bard, watching as the dragon landed close by, crushing buildings beneath his huge body.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug demanded.

Bard looked around for his bow, only to find it was broken in half. He looked to Valisilwen, who narrowed her eyes, before looking back to the dragon. She reached back for her own bow slowly and discreetly, only to find it was missing. She must have lost it when she skirmished with the Orcs.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come," Smaug taunted with a malicious grin. He began to make his way towards the tower. Bard quickly took his two bow pieces and fixed them to the leftover walls of the belltower. The bowstring pulled taut between them as the dragon continued on its course toward them.

Valisilwen took a step forward, pushing Bain behind her. "Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire, he will burn!"

"You, Ranger, help me with this. Bain, stand here," Bard instructed as he moved his son to stand in front of him. Bard fixed the black arrow to the bow string, resting it on his son's shoulder.

Valisilwen raised an eyebrow as she moved to stand beside him. "Are you sure about this?" she asked dubiously as Bain panted in fear. She looked sympathetically at him as the giant dragon continued, crushing more buildings as he moved.

"Bain, stay still, son, stay still," Bard breathed as he pulled back the string. Valisilwen helped him, carefully.

"Tell me, wretch – how now shall you challenge me?" Smaug taunted again, before sniffing the air. "Hmm, I smell a smell I haven't smelt in an age. The smell of a changling! How delicious."

As Bard lined up the shot, Valisilwen grit her teeth at the worm's words. While she pulled back the bowstring with Bard, she followed his aim. She saw it then. An empty space where a scale should have been. "Bard, the missing scale," she breathed in awe. She glanced sideways to see the Bowman with a small smirk on his face.

"You have nothing left, but your death!" Smaug howled as he approached more rapidly. Bain turned to look over his shoulder at the dragon, fear written on his face.

"Bain!" Bard called his attention back to him. "You look at me."

"Everything is going to be just fine," Valisilwen said, beginning to pull the bowstring back tighter, ready to release it on Bard's command. They both begin to strain with the effort. "A little to the left," she murmured. Bard nodded at Bain, who shifted himself slightly as asked. The tip of the arrow shifted right, aiming directly at the desired target.

"That's it," Bard said. He and Valisilwen released the bowstring and it flew with great speed from Bain's shoulder. It hurtled through the air and sunk to the feathers into Smaug's chest through his breached armour of scales. As Smaug leapt forward in pain and fear, Valisilwen grabbed Bain and Bard, pushing them from the tower and into the water below as Smaug rolled and slid through the town, destroying everything in his path including the tower.

He struggled to fly into the sky, with massive effort he managed to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, before gasping for breath. His eyes lost their light and he fell back to down, crushing the city beneath him, and anyone left below.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Struggle Street! I really need to get a gucci as desk chair. One that leans back and stuff...that'd be nice.**

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Tauriel followed the children as they hurried throughout the makeshift camp of survivors on the bank of the Lake. The dwarves were packing a boat with scavenged supplies, ready to make way for Erebor.

Kili approached her. "Tauriel."

"Kili! Come on! We're leaving!" Fili shouted as they finished packing the boat.

Tauriel looked from the boat of dwarves to Kili, feeling sad as her eyes fell upon the hopeful look on the dwarf's face. "They are your people. You must go."

He looked distraught for a moment as she walked past him, to follow the children who were walking further along the bank. "Come with me!" he said whirling around to look at her. "I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

She turned her head slightly. "I can't."

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Tauriel, _amralime._ "

She turned to look at Kili in shock and surprise, before trying to compose herself. "I don't know what that means," she replied.

He smiled at her cheekily. "I think you do."

She smiled, wanting to reply, but quickly straightened as a familiar aura approached her from behind. _"My lord, Legolas."_ She saw Kili's face scowl as he looked behind her at the Elven prince.

" _Take your leave of the dwarf,"_ he ordered. _"You are needed elsewhere."_

Tauriel looked at Kili for another moment before turning away, she was torn between her duty and what it was her heart begged of her. As she was walking away she felt Kili grab her hand, placing the black runestone that he had shown her in the jails in Greenwood. He folded her fingers over the stone before leaning close to whisper. "Keep it, as a promise."

They smiled at each other before Kili ran back to join his brother and comrades.

Legolas looked on in confusion as Tauriel looked at the stone in her hand, she could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Tilda and Sigrid watched as Alfrid, the Master of Laketown's right hand man, argued with a woman over a blanket. Tilda held Sigrid around the shoulders, protectively pulling her away. They watched as Alfrid raised his hand at the woman, only to have someone else grab it.

The owner of the hand shoved Alfrid away. It was the woman who had been helping the elves, the one who had gone in search of their father.

"That's enough of that then," she said coldly to Alfrid who had fallen to the ground.

The girls hurried toward her. "Did you find our father?" they both asked hopefully. She held her hands up to quieten them both, before stepping to one side. Bard and Bain stood behind her, Bain holding his shoulder like he was hurt.

"Da!" They both embraced their father and brother, crying with happiness. Sigrid looked to the woman. "Thank you!"

The woman gave a small smile, before moving away to where the elves were approaching them.

Bard looked to Alfrid on the ground. "I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now."

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen walked towards the three elves who looked at her expectantly. Legolas looked her up and down. "You look terrible."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She could just imagine how terrible she looked in comparison to the elves. "Someone had to actually do some work," she retorted. He smirked, but gave her a nod. She figured that was his best attempt at congratulating her. She licked her lip, tasting a little blood. She had collected with one of the jetties on the way down from the tower, clearly it had left its mark on her.

Rilien stepped forward, reaching for her face. She pulled away quickly, glaring at him warningly. He raised his eyebrows, giving her a calm smile. "I just want to check your injuries."

"They'll be fine in a little while," she replied, swatting away his hand as he tried to check her lip again. She looked back to the people gathered on the beach. A small man pushed his way to the front of the crowd gathered around Bard.

"It was Bard and the woman! They killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes!" he shouted, pointing at Bard and then herself. "They brought the beast down. They shot him dead with a black arrow!"

Valisilwen ground her teeth and crossed her arms across her chest as the people began cheering for Bard and laying their hands on him as they exclaimed their thanks. Some tried to grab her but she shot them a warning look.

She watched as the slimey looking man from moments ago appeared, grabbing Bard's arm and raising it in the air triumphantly. "All hail – to the Dragonslayer! All hail – King Bard!" The crowd around them went silent and Bard yanked his arm away from Bard throwing him a wary look. "I have said it many times – this is a man of noble stock. A born leader!"

"Do not call me that!" Bard growled at Alfrid, causing Valisilwen to raise her eyebrows at the aggression in his voice. "I'm not the master of this town." Bard looked around the crowd, seemingly searching for someone. "Where is he? Where is the master?"

Valisilwen and the three elves also looked around. There appeared to be nobody with the appearance of nobility around them anywhere.

"Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt," a woman scoffed loudly. She looked at Alfrid and pointed. "You would know!" He looked at her fearfully. "You helped him empty the treasury."

"No! I tried to stop him," he retorted. His voice reached a higher pitch, telling Valisilwen he was lying. She sighed and shook her head as the villagers around him started yelling angrily at him. "I pleaded. I pleaded. I said, 'Master – no! Think of the children.'" He moved behind Tilda, forcing her in front of him. "Will nobody think of the children?!"

Tilda was having none of that, she stomped on his foot, forcing him to let her go as the people began yelling for Alfrid's head. Valisilwen looked to the elves, but could see they had no interest in getting involved.

She sighed and stepped forward, reefing the slimey looking man away from the angry villagers who were starting to try and drag him away. She lifted him from the ground with ease by the back of his coat, moving away. The villagers looked at her in shock and awe, although still shouted for Alfrid's head, some even having the audacity to try and grab him from her.

"Enough!" Bard shouted, moving in front of Valisilwen, as if to protect her. She smirked at that. "She helped save you all! Yet you show such disregard to her!" The villagers looked from Bard to Valisilwen, shame on their faces. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?"

The villagers began to murmur amongst one another. Valisilwen released Alfrid and gave him a good shove away from her, before looking back to Bard. "We should look at finding you and your people shelter, tending to the wounded. That type of thing."

He looked sideways at her before nodding. "We shall head toward the mountain, to the ruins of the old town."

Alfrid suddenly appeared at Valisilwen's shoulder, causing her to scowl. "The mountain! You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon, the women can clean up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding, clothing...the odd bit of gold."

Valisilwen sensed Legolas approaching them, but did not look to him as he moved to her side.

"What gold is in that mountain is cursed," Bard muttered. "We will take only what was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild our lives." He narrowed his eyes at the former Master of Laketown's right hand man, before dumping a bundle of sticks into Alfrid's hands and began to walk away. "Here, pull your weight." Bard motioned for her to follow him.

Valisilwen smirked before following after Bard with Legolas. "News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands," Legolas stated as they followed the man as he tended to the people.

"Aye," Bard replied flatly. Valisilwen furrowed her brow thoughtfully. Something was pulling at her mind, something that she could not quite put her finger on.

"Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth or its position."

Bard stopped what he was doing and looked back at the Prince of the Greenwood Realm, as did Valisilwen. "What is it you know?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Nothing for certain," Legolas admitted, also glancing back at Valisilwen. "It's what I fear may come." He turned to look towards the East. She smirked, the elf prince was learning.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen and Legolas walked back to join Tauriel and Rilien who were waiting patiently on the upper banks of the lake, watching over the people as they began to scavenge what they could. Something was still pulling at Valisilwen's mind, although she still could not yet put her finger on it.

Legolas nodded to Tauriel and Rilien as they approached, continuing to walk through the Laketown camp.

"You saw something out there," Tauriel stated as she followed.

He nodded as they kept walking. "The Orc we pursued out of Laketown," he looked to Valisilwen, drawing her attention to him. "I know who he is. He is Bolg, a spawn of Azog the Defiler." This was nothing new to Valisilwen, she knew of Azog well, too well even. Bolg she did not know so much about, but then again, it had been many years since she had been encamped and tortured by the Orcs, the only Orcs she came across since then before joining the company of dwarves were raiding parties to the north when she was with her Dunedain brothers. And she didn't exactly spend a lot of time talking to them then, usually she would just cut off their heads and be done with it.

"A Warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They had fled into the north. These Orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of the Gundabad."

Tauriel stopped and stared at Legolas. "Gundabad?"

Valisilwen also stopped, looking out over the distance, her eyes narrowed. She could feel something, or someone, calling to her. "Gundabad is an Orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

As Tauriel was about to ask something else, they were stopped in the conversation by an elf wearing the colours of the Greenwood Realm.

" _My Lord, Legolas, I bring word from your father,"_ he said with a bow of his head. _"You are to return to him immediately."_

" _Come, Tauriel, Rilien,"_ Legolas said, before looking at Valisilwen. "And you too, Lady Ranger."

" _My lord, Legolas, Tauriel is banished."_ The elf looked sympathetically to Tauriel as he said those words.

Valisilwen raised her eyebrows, finally looking to her companions.

" _Banished?"_ Legolas asked in surprise. Tauriel looked like she had just had her heart ripped from her chest.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Valisilwen said looking at Legolas, who was looking at Tauriel sadly. She looked at Rilien, who also looked sadly at Tauriel. "For what?"

"It is the King's word," Rilien murmured. "She went against his orders."

"She's trying to save the forest from the darkness that's spreading and will in turn seep into the Greenwood Realm, it's more than what can be said of the King's efforts," she spat, glancing at Legolas challengingly. She silently willed him to stand up and do the right thing, although she also thought him too weak to even consider standing against his father.

Legolas looked from Valisilwen to Tauriel. "You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

Tauriel looked at Legolas in alarm, as did Rilien. Valisilwen, however, gave a small smirk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Legolas, it is your King's command," Tauriel said in disbelief and slight shame evident in her voice.

Legolas gave a small smile before answering. _"Yes, he is my King, but he does not command my heart."_ Tauriel looked gobsmacked at Legolas' words as he turned and walked away from the messenger.

Valisilwen rolled her eyes, feeling the urge to gag, and looked at Rilien, to see he was smiling at Tauriel's reaction. "Well, what are you going to do?" she asked him.

He looked up at her in surprise. "If Legolas is staying, I'm staying. I am under his direct command, after all."

She gave the slightest of smiles before following Legolas.

Rilien followed Legolas and Tauriel alongside Valisilwen. He was proud of Legolas, for finally standing up to his father. Although for him, disobeying the King's command would probably cause him much grief later, he was glad to be finally doing something to proactively stop the darkness that was threatening his home.

"I ride north," Legolas stated as they topped a hill overlooking the Laketown camp, where the survivors of Smaug were beginning to move onwards towards the old ruins near The Lonely Mountain. "Will you come with me?" he asked looking from Tauriel to Rilien.

"To where?" Tauriel asked inquisitively.

"To Gundabad."

Rilien raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tauriel. He could see the excitement in her eyes, she was happy to finally be chasing the darkness away. She gave a grim smile and nodded.

Rilien was about to also agree, but looked to Valisilwen, she didn't appear to be paying attention to their conversation, instead she seemed to be looking back towards Mirkwood. He had noticed she seemed to be doing that a lot since she had returned from helping the Bowman defeat Smaug.

"Valisilwen?" Rilien reached out and touched her arm lightly. She looked back at him in surprise and confusion. "Will you go to Gundabad?"

She looked from Rilien to Legolas and Tauriel, before looking back towards Mirkwood. "No, something..." she narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare. "Something is happening in Dol Guldur. Something is drawing me towards it, a strange darkness, or is it, a strange light?"

Rilien raised his eyebrows and looked back towards Mirkwood as well. He wasn't sure what it was she was talking about. He looked back to Legolas who also looked confused, while Tauriel looked thoughtful.

"So you will go to Dol Guldur?" she asked.

Valisilwen turned and looked to Tauriel, looking thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I believe I'm needed there."

Rilien bit his lip. Although he was now working outside his King's command, he still felt it was his duty to keep her safe. She was still his charge, in his mind. Of course, he was well aware that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but should anything happen to her, he would not be able to live with himself.

He looked back to Legolas regretfully. "She is still my charge, I will go with Valisilwen."

Valisilwen whipped her head around in surprise. She seemed taken aback by Rilien's words. "No, that won't be necessary, and we are no longer under the King's command if I am not mistaken," she argued quickly. Rilien thought she sounded almost panicked at the thought, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"That may be," Legolas replied, looking between Rilien and Valisilwen. "However, he is still under my command, and as I have a great respect for Lord Elrond, he will continue to keep watch over you."

Rilien saw her clench her jaw, before shaking her head. "This is ridiculous. You will need the help if you are going to Gundabad."

"We are simply going to investigate."

Her eyes moved from Tauriel and Legolas, before resting again on Rilien. He offered her a warm smile, before folding his arms across his chest, making it obvious that his decision was final. "Fine," she said in a sullen tone.

She turned and walked away in a huff. Rilien turned back to Legolas and Tauriel. " _Best of luck, please take care of Prince Legolas, Tauriel."_

She nodded once, while Legolas bowed his head in farewell to his right hand man. " _We will see each other again very soon."_

"Move it, elf," Valisilwen shouted sharply as she continued to walk away, causing Rilien to furrow his brow before turning and hurrying to catch up to her.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen and Rilien had procured horses from the outskirts of Laketown, and now hurried back towards the ruins of Dol Guldur. He kept a close eye on her, glancing at her now and then. She seemed to be in her own world and getting worse the closer they got to the ruins.

They were close when suddenly the horses slid to a stop and refused to continue. "They can feel the darkness coming from the ruins," Rilien murmured as they both climbed off. Valisilwen didn't give her horse a second thought, continuing on foot the moment she was off.

Rilien had to jog to catch up to her. Something about her eyes had him concerned, they were cold and dark. Even her ice blue eye seemed to have deepened the closer they had gotten to the ruins. "We have to hurry," she murmured, breathlessly.

"What is it you sense, Valisilwen?" he asked, matching her stride. It still fascinated him, how perceptive her senses appeared to be, even more so than his own.

"Darkness, similar to a darkness felt throughout the land once." Rilien stared at her, almost tripping over a tree root. "We are close."

She slowed and looked around carefully. He edged closer and could see the dark ruins. The air was cold and stagnant, it appeared as if the ruins had long been empty, but he definitely could detect that at some stage, some form of darkness had touched this earth. "What now?"

As he asked there was a growl, shouting and clanging of metal. Valisilwen's head cocked to one side, as if she was confused for a moment, while Rilien instinctively pulled out his sword, creeping closer towards the stone bridge that led into the ruins.

"Gandalf!" Valisilwen breathed. She went to rush past him, but he held out an arm, stopping her. "I have to help him."

"Wait!" he said, putting his arm out and stopping her. "It could be a trap." He began to walk across the stone bridge himself, watching carefully the shadows through the ruins.

They walked carefully across the bridge, to find a gate on the other side open. Rilien was about to whisper to Valisilwen when they heard eerie screams and shouting from within and even Rilien could sense the darkness increase from the centre of the ruins. "I think this was a bad idea."

"Then move," Valisilwen growled. It was not the growl of a woman though. He turned, to see a Great Wolf of black and white standing behind him.

He was so stunned he raised his sword warningly toward it, until he noticed its eyes. The ice blue eye shone out from its black and white mask. "Valisilwen?"

"I said, move." She didn't wait this time, walking forwards. He quickly stepped aside and she ran through the gate.

Rilien quickly followed behind her. As they ran into the ruins they came across a scene that neither could have possibly expected. Lying on the ground was Gandalf, beaten and battered, with Galadriel by his side, trying to fend off what looked to be ghosts of some sort. They screamed and swooped at Lord Elrond and Saruman who fought around the Lady and wizard.

"Gandalf!" Rilien cried, hurrying through to check on him with Valisilwen guarding him. She lunged at a spirit as it got closer than she liked. Rilien looked to Galadriel who also did not look in good condition. "My Lady, what is going on?"

"The darkness is returning..." she strained to speak. "We must get Gandalf out of here."

There was a whimper as Valisilwen was hit by one of the spirits. Rilien hurried to his feet and began trying to fend off the spirits. He struck one off the cliff and turned back to find Valisilwen had returned to her human form. "I can't fight these things like that," she said holding her arm before drawing one of her swords.

"Valisilwen!" Elrond said moving towards her. He put a hand to a shoulder and quickly looked her over.

"I'm fine, my lord," she said checking the wound on her arm.

"No, you need to get out of here, take Gandalf with you," Elrond ordered as the spirit Rilien had knocked down the cliff clambered back up easily.

"What the..." Rilien said turning to fight it off again.

Valisilwen looked around and then back at Gandalf and Galadriel. "NOW Valis!" Elrond ordered desperately, snapping Valisilwen from her thoughts. She began to move, going to grab both Gandalf and Galadriel.

"No, Valis," Galadriel said, removing herself from the Ranger's arms. "Get him out of here, I must stay."

"But, my lady..."

As she was objecting, there was a flurry of scraping noises and a shout. Rhadagast appeared over the bridge with his rabbits pulling his sled. "Come on! Let's go!"

Valisilwen went to lift Gandalf onto the sled, only to have him grab Galadriel. "Come with me..." he breathed.

"Come on, old man, I haven't got time for this," Valisilwen groaned, her arm bothering her as she tried to lift him.

"I must stay," Galadriel said, turning away. "Go Valis, Rilien."

Valisilwen heaved the wizard onto the sled, sending Rhadagast on his way, before she turned and grabbed Rilien, both turning and making a run for it. Spirits swooped at them, making them duck and dive here and there before they could get to the other side of the bridge. Rilien tried to duck to avoid another, when he missed his footing, slipping off the side of the bridge.

"Aaaah!" he shouted, grabbing at the side of the crumbling bridge. Valisilwen turned quickly, trying to fight away the spirits still attacking them. She grabbed at Rilien's hand.

"For an elf, you're not very sure-footed."

"Shut up and help me up."

She pulled him up and they ran the rest of the way across the bridge and into the forest. They didn't stop until they were well into the forest and could no longer here the screaming and clanging of the fighting within the ruins.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this was all very confusing. Just when you think you've done well at pushing the story forward and you notice you've made a mess of uploading chapters to doc manager. Clap clap for the dumb ass over here!**

 **Anyway, sorted it out now (I think)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Rilien saw Valisilwen eventually collapse to her hands and knees on the ground, exhausted. She had been going for days and nights now. While being a Ranger would often mean going a few days at a time with hardly any rest, this journey was evidently starting to take its toll.

He stopped next to her, noticing the wound on her arm appeared to be quite deep. "Your arm, let me look at it," he said reaching for it. She pulled it away, which he was expecting anyway. "You were hit with a weapon that was obviously of dark origins, I think we should tend to that wound rather than hope for your uncanny abilities to kick in," he reasoned, looking at her pointedly.

She was still trying to slow her breathing down, when he went to reach for her arm again. She didn't pull away but grabbed his wrist this time, she turned and sat against a rock, letting his wrist go. "Rilien, I'm not of the world of men, and I'm not an elf. I've done and experienced things you could never imagine, and they've left their mark on me."

He furrowed his brow, not quite sure what she meant. She read the look on his face and sighed, before beginning to remove her coat and pull her arm carefully from the sleeve of her leather jerkin and undershirt. All across her skin were scars, much like the one he had noticed on her neck upon meeting her in the Greenwood, and not just any scars. A multitude of different scars were spread across her arm, some appeared to be cuts, others seemed to be from a crude whip. One in particular stood out to him, it was positioned on the back of her arm, above her elbow, it was quite clearly from a branding iron.

"Valisilwen, what happened to you?" he asked incredulously as he looked over her arm, reaching out to touch the brand that was left on her arm. It was the Gundabad brand. She withdrew her arm again, an ashamed look on her face.

"My kind roamed the plains for many an age, many different tribes. When Sauron came to power, he took my kind as a trophy. He made us sport, to hunt or to put us into a ring to fight to the death, whether with each other or with a disadvantage against the Orcs."

He pondered for a moment as the Ranger appeared to take a moment to compose herself. "That's how you knew Bolg?" She nodded, seemingly becoming interested in the cut on her arm. Rilien watched her as she ripped a strip of material from her undershirt and tried to wrap it around the wound herself. She fiddled with it, but was unable to do it by herself.

Rilien finally ignored her earlier protests and took the shred of fabric from her. "Let me," he said pointedly, glaring at her. She huffed but did not object as he began to tie it around her arm. He carefully knotted it, adjusting it slightly before checking over the rest of her, including her face where she had taken knocks inside Laketown. She wouldn't meet his eyes with her own.

"So you're a Shape-Changer?" he asked sitting beside her. She blinked in response, but said nothing, her eyes appeared glassy. In this moment, she appeared so vulnerable, that for a moment, he forgot that she was supposed to be a hardened Ranger of the Dunedain, some of the most fearless men in all of Middle Earth. "I heard stories of them growing up. Some of the most noble and proud people, I was told."

"They were." She looked at the ground between her legs, a pained expression on her face. "My family was taken to Gundabad, we were used as sport, they would tie boulders with chain and attach them to my people's legs and arms, so they could not fight properly. They would beat them to death."

While Rilien was horrified by what he heard, he couldn't stop looking into her face. In this moment, he was finally seeing the real Valisilwen, he had always suspected the hardened and sarcastic person was a facade, but now he knew for certain. Her face appeared far less severe and he could appreciate the soft lines of her jaw and cheekbones.

She took her gloves from her hands, before reaching into the front of her shirt, pulling out a necklace. She detached it from her neck carefully and motioned for him to take it. "This was the last thing my mother gave me before it was her turn." He took it carefully, it was a totem and he recognised it from books he had studied while an adolescent.

"You're royalty?" he asked in surprise, his eyes going wide as he looked back up at her.

"Was," she answered, looking away from him again. "It's a bit hard to be royalty of no body, Rilien."

"That doesn't change the fact that royal blood flows through your veins," he replied, and then he recalled the Shape-Changer that lived just beyond the borders of the Greenwood. "What about Beorn?"

She sighed. "I met him just recently, as I said to him, he should live on his life as he sees fit. The time of Shape-Changers is done." She reached for her necklace. Rilien felt his heart skip a beat as her warm fingers just brushed his. It alarmed him slightly, but he ignored it.

She began to try and replace her arm into her undershirt and jerkin. Rilien quickly moved to help her. "Here, let me help," he said moving. She seemed taken aback at first, but didn't argue, although her cheeks took on a pink tinge and she seemed to be gritting her teeth. He wasn't sure if that had something to do with her arm injury, but he thought it best to keep an eye on it. While helping her, he noticed the skin along her ribcage also featured scars similar to the ones on her arms.

Once she was dressed properly again, she moved to get up but was unsteady on her feet. Rilien stood and helped her up, although he could feel her stiffen under his touch. He helped her replace her coat. "Thank you," she murmured, still not looking at him. "We need to get to Rhosgobel and meet up with Gandalf."

"You need to rest. You've been going for days without rest," Rilien argued as Valisilwen began to walk away.

"I won't rest until all this is over."

Rilien stared after the Ranger. He couldn't get by what he had just seen. Not just her scars, but the vulnerability. Under that hard shell, there was actually a noble princess.

A proud one too.

 **oOOo**

In Erebor, Thorin gazed upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. Balin, Bilbo and Dwalin stood behind him. Bilbo had found Thorin's behaviour since they had gained access to the Lonely Mountain to be far from enjoyable. He had become irritable and dark, his obsession with the Arkenstone was disturbing at best.

"It is here in these halls, I know it," Thorin muttered.

"We have searched and searched..." Dwalin spoke up.

"Not well enough!" Thorin shouted, still not looking back to his comrades.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet," Thorin said walking down from the throne. "It is still yet to be found!"

Balin spoke up quietly and calmly. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Thorin turned then, and began to walk towards Dwalin and Balin. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel," Thorin sneered before waving his hands in the air. "Am I not the King?" he shouted. He turned away, leaving Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo looking at each other uneasily. "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, i will be avenged."

Bilbo felt disgruntled. This was not the dwarf who he had agreed to follow. This dwarf was a different person altogether.

Soon after Bilbo was wandering the halls when he came across Balin in a quiet corner, he was breathing raggedly as if he had been weeping. Bilbo knelt before the dwarf.

"Dragon-sickness, I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo," Balin explained. "It sent his grandfather mad."

Bilbo gulped and cocked his head to one side. "Balin, if-if Thorin had the Arkenstone..." Balin's eyes went wide with surprise. "If it was found, would it help?"

Balin sighed uneasily. "That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it," Balin explained, before looking sadly at Bilbo. "Will it stay his madness? No lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost." He looked pointedly at Bilbo.

Bilbo sat on a bench in one of the vast halls. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out.

"What is that?" Thorin demands, seeing his action and striding over. Bilbo rose to his feet hurriedly. "In your hand!"

"It-it's nothing."

"Show me."

Bilbo gulped and turned over his hand. In it he held an acorn which filled the palm of his tiny hand. "It... I picked it up in Beorn's garden before we left."

Thorin looked at it in surprise. "You've carried it all this way."

"I'm going to plant it in my garden in Bag End." Bilbo could see Thorin's anger ebbing away as he smiled fondly at the Hobbit, but still felt on edge. The dwarf was now unpredictable.

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire," Thorin replied in amusement.

"One day, it'll grow," Bilbo explained. "And every time i look at it, I'll remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home."

Thorin and Bilbo smiled at each other. A rare moment for Thorin of late. Bilbo was about to speak again and address Thorin's behaviour when Dwalin hurried towards them.

"Thorin, survivors from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundred of them."

Thorin's smile faded back into the stern and uncompromising face that it had become in the last few days. Bilbo bit his lip, he did not like where this was going.

"Call everyone to the gate." He began to stride off, while Bilbo and Dwalin looked to each other with grave concern written on both their faces. "To the gate! Now!"

It didn't take long before Thorin was commanding the dwarves to block up the entrance and create a fortress. Several of the dwarves had tried reasoning with him, including his own nephew, Kili. Thorin would not listen to reason. Bilbo watched on in despair, his concern mounting with each passing hour.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Since coming back to this story, I've been flying through it. It's awesome to be able to get so far ahead. I'm constantly re-reading and editing though, so it's still going to take me awhile to upload occasionally, especially as we've got a big race coming up for us and have to travel interstate.**

 **These next few chapters are probably my favourites at the moment. Lots happening.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Valisilwen and Rilien soon found Radagast and Gandalf at Rhosgobel.

"Gandalf!" Valisilwen hurried to his side.

"We need horses," he said, clambering to his feet from the sled, grabbing Valisilwen for balance, causing her to wince slightly.

"What? Gandalf, where are you going?" Radagast demanded in bewilderment, looking at the greay wizard as if he had gone quite mad.

Gandalf looked at Valisilwen urgently. "We need to warn Erebor. They have no idea what is coming." Valisilwen furrowed her brow and glanced sideways at Rilien who was staring at Gandalf himself. "I saw them with my own eyes, rank upon rank of Moria-Orcs." He turned to look at Radagast. "You must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle of the mountain is about to begin."

Radagast's eyes went wide but he jumped on his sled and hurried off to do Gandalf's bidding.

"I'll source us some horses," Rilien said turning to hurry away.

"No." Rilien and Gandalf both looked at Valisilwen in surprise and concern at the firmness and conviction in her voice. "I know something that is faster."

 **oOOo**

In the ruins of Dale, Bard looked around as the people prepared for war with the dwarves who refused to lend them aid or give them what they were promised by Thorin. He looked over the hills surrounding Dale, where lines and lines of Mirkwood elves were standing, waiting patiently for the word to attack from King Thranduil.

The Mirkwood prince was right, it did not take long for people to hear that the dragon was gone. Thranduil had seemed to appear at the right time to provide aid, but it seemed all he wanted was something he was owed before the dragon had taken the mountain as its own.

There was a commotion to be heard outside the building he was working in. He hurried outside to see what it was, a great wolf was running through the streets, causing people to scream in fear and run. The Great Wolf, coloured an ominous black and white, would have easily outsized a large pulling horse used by the farmers that ploughed the fields surrounding the lake.

At first, he grabbed a bow from inside the door, until he noticed two people riding on the back of the Great Wolf. One he recognised as one of the elves who had helped to clear the town, a friend of the Lady Ranger.

"Let me through!" the other person mounted on the back of the wolf shouted. "Make way!"

The wolf skidded to a stop, flinging the elf and grey bearded man from its back before disappearing down another street. The grey bearded man, who wore grey robes and a very well-worn looking, grey pointed hat, looked around at the elves marching through the street and men drilling with swords with grave concern, while the elf seemed more concerned about the whereabouts of the wolf.

"No no no!" Alfrid shouted approaching down the stairs, apparently upset by their appearance and not having noticed the Great Wolf but a moment ago. "Oi! You, pointy hat!" The man and elf turned to look at him, the elf's eyes narrowing when he realised it was Alfrid, causing Bard to smirk slightly, knowing how the elf was feeling. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse."

Valisilwen appeared from around the corner then. "I'm otherwise engaged, Alfrid. Be quiet and sit down," she said as she strode towards him, startling him, before pushing him down onto the step as she walked up them.

Bard was baffled for a moment, unsure of where she had come from. "Who's in charge here?" the grey haired man demanded of no one in particular, as he moved to follow the Ranger.

Bard walked towards them. "Who is asking?"

Valisilwen turned to face him. "Bard, this is Gandalf the grey," she introduced hastily. "He has some information you will need to hear."

"Is the King Thranduil here?" the elf asked of Bard.

"Yes, he arrived shortly after we did," Bard replied, motioning towards the encamped Elven King's direction.

"We will need to speak to him too," Gandalf said looking at the elf. He nodded before looking to Bard, who pointed in the direction of Thranduil's tent on the outskirts of the town.

They were soon inside Thranduil's strategy tent, Bard noticed how the Ranger seemed to be quite offput by something, although what he wasn't sure. She did not look at the Elven King, instead looking at the table between where she stood and the King.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming!" the wizard began, drawing Bard's attention to him. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the proclamation. They were doing their best to avoid war with the dwarves. "The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're ALL in mortal danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked, still further confused by the mention of Dol Guldur.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards," Thranduil said with a smirk. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

Bard screwed up his face, Thranduil's words made just as much sense to him as what the wizard had said.

"That attitude is going to have the rest of your face ripped apart, my lord..." Valisilwen growled under her breath. The Elf King looked to the Ranger incredulously, as did Bard. She had some guts to speak to King Thranduil like that, everyone knew of his temper and the wrath he could impose on those who put him offside.

Gandalf held his hand up to the Ranger and looked at her pointedly, before turning back to Thranduil. "Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength," Gandalf explained.

Thranduil appeared unmoved, unlike Bard who understood everything that was said by Gandalf now. He looked at Thranduil expectantly. "Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked, his voice still making his doubt evident.

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them, but none counted on Valisilwen still existing, let alone being there to stop their attempts." Bard couldn't help looking at the Ranger in awe. "His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position."

They began walking from the tent, following Thranduil as he led them to a spot where they could clearly see the gates of Erebor.

"This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire even Gondor itself will fall!"

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" he asked motioning around them.

Gandalf fell silent, unable to answer. Bard looked between the pair, he felt way out of his league, but for some reason he trusted the wizard more than the Elf King. Perhaps it was because the Ranger seemed to trust the wizard more.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen stood outside the tent with her arms folded across her chest. Gandalf was still trying to convince Thranduil to put a stop to the nonsense that they had arrived to Dale to find.

"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?" Gandalf demanded of Thranduil.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends," Thranduil shot back. Valisilwen swore she could hear the disdain dripping as he said it. "And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if i finish it."

Thranduil exited the tent, stopping beside Valisilwen for a moment but not looking at her. "You would be wise to watch your words, Ranger. My hospitality will only extend so far, even for someone Lord Elrond considers kin."

Valisilwen ground her teeth together and let the slightest of growls from her throat. She fought back the urge to let the wolf out.

Thranduil continued on and spoke to one of his elves. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it!" he said, looking towards the gate. "The dwarves are out of time."

Later that night, Gandalf sought out Bard with the assistance of Valisilwen and Rilien. "You, Bowman!" he shouted, calling Bard's attention to him. Bard sighed before looking up, no doubt guessing why the wizard wanted to speak with him. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

Bard sighed. "It will not come to that. This is a fight, they cannot win."

"You don't know the nature of dwarves, do you, Bowman?" Valisilwen muttered, before her attention was drawn to another presence in the room. It was a strange aura that she had felt a couple of times before, slightly dark around the edges. She glanced around wildly trying to figure out from where it came.

She was soon snapped from her thoughts by a familiar voice. "That won't stop them," Bilbo said appearing in the doorway. "You think the dwarves will surrender, as Valisilwen says, they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed in relief. Valisilwen looked down and smiled at Bilbo, before noticing the dark aura had disappeared as well. She found it curious but thought nothing of it as Bilbo hurried into the room to greet them.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok gang, super dooper long chapter because I couldn't find a happy medium between two chapters without one being super short and thought stuff it, big chapter, my treat haha.**

 **So many questions answered now too...**

 **Let us begin!**

* * *

Rilien stood behind Gandalf and the hobbit, whom he had never met before but found him to be quite curious, especially since it was he, who apparently freed the dwarves and thought of the ingenious plan to use the barrels to escape. Valisilwen stood beside him, a scowl on her face as she glared at Thranduil.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards," Thranduil began addressing Bilbo.

Bilbo fidgeted slightly under the Elf King's accusing gaze. "Uh, yes. Sorry about that."

Rilien was curious as to why one of the first things the hobbit had asked was to see King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman. Clearly, he had thought of a plan to avert war of Erebor, but what was it that this little creature of the Shire, no bigger than a young elfling, could have thought of?

There was silence for a moment before Bilbo stepped forward and put a wrapped package on the table. "I came to give you this." He began to unwrap the package, to reveal a shining gem. It shone so bright, it was almost blinding.

Thranduil stood, his face written with surprise. "The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel."

Gandalf and Bard moved forward for a closer look, as Rilien also leaned around to get a better look. It was indeed impressive. He glanced at Valisilwen to see what her take on it was, but she appeared uninterested.

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard breathed in awe. He turned to look at the hobbit. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Rilien saw Gandalf smile lightly at the Hobbit.

"That's risky, Bilbo," Valisilwen finally spoke up, moving closer toward the hobbit. "Dwarves don't take well to treason."

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty," Bard asked incredulously.

Bilbo sighed, looking around at the faces that surrounded him. "I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive...with the worst manners you can possibly imagine." Rilien saw Valisilwen give a smirk at that comment, clearly this was something Valisilwen knew first hand. "But they are also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and would save them, if I can."

Rilien raised his eyebrows and looked up at Valisilwen, who met his gaze, her face seemed somewhat conflicted. Perhaps she was struggling with what she knew of the dwarves too, but also not condoning their current behaviour.

"Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

The group all exchanged glances as Bilbo looked up hopefully.

Gandalf led them through Dale, Bilbo walking between the elf and Ranger.

"Rest up tonight, you must leave tomorrow," Gandalf ordered, looking back at the Halfling.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf in surprise, jogging to keep up. "What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible."

Bilbo gaped at Gandalf, before glancing at the two other companions. "I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

Gandalf stopped and looked back at Bilbo, grimly. "There is no company, not anymore. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done. As Valisilwen says, dwarves don't take to treason too nicely."

The hobbit puffed out his chest. "I'm not afraid of Thorin."

"You should be," Valisilwen, who had been quiet for the whole conversation, murmured, drawing the Hobbit's attention to her. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold, especially once a dragon has been brooding over it for a long time as had Smaug." The look on Bilbo's face seemed to be one of recognition.

"Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain," Gandalf agreed, nodding, before appraising Bilbo. "Well, almost all." He noticed Alfrid walking by and called out. "You there! Find this hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it."

"Not wise, Gandalf," Rilien muttered leaning closer to the wizard, having seen firsthand what a worm Alfrid was.

"Nonsense." Alfrid grudgingly walked over and began to lead Bilbo away, but stopped when Gandalf grabbed him. "Hey, keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you will tell me."

They watched as Alfrid walked off with Bilbo, cursing as a group of people walked in front of him.

"I really wish you had let the mob take him, Valisilwen," Rilien, leaning closer to the Ranger, muttered under his breath.

"You and me both," she replied, dully. She turned and began to walk back towards the lake, away from the Elvish army and Dale.

Rilien hurried after her, looking slightly confused. "Where are you going?"

"I need to hunt," she replied in an offhand manner, making her way through the people who were hurrying through the ruined streets.

"Hunt?" Rilien repeated in surprise. "I'm not sure this is the time or-"

Valisilwen cut him off as she continued on her way. "If I don't hunt, then I may slip into a state of bloodlust and kill any and all in my path, without prejudice." Rilien took a sharp breath at the mention of bloodlust. "By taking my fill before the battle, the beast within will, hopefully, be sated."

Rilien grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait, I'm not sure it's a good idea after what Gandalf said. We don't know when the Orcs will arrive." He was sure she would pull her arm away from him indignantly like she usually would, but to his surprise she did not, but looked down at his hand holding her arm instead.

By now they were outside the walls that were left of Dale. The hills rolled down before them and the lake shone in the dwindling sunlight as if nothing were wrong. In the dwindling light, with the sun setting behind Rilien as he looked at her, she looked back up at him and gave a small smile. He couldn't help but notice that her mismatched eyes seemed to twinkle a little in the dying light.

Valisilwen took her arm from Rilien's grasp, although there was no malice or anger in her action. "Rilien, I realise you feel some strange need to protect me, but I promise you, I am more than capable of protecting myself." She looked back at Rilien and gave a small smile. It was the first smile he had seen from her that seemed completely void of sarcasm or bitterness towards him. "Thank you, for worrying, but I really need to hunt. I will be back before the march to the gate."

With that she turned and ran for the forest that topped the hills around Dale, before disappearing into the shadows. It wasn't long before Rilien could hear an eerie howl as the night sky became littered with stars.

Later that night, as the moon sat high in the sky, Rilien stood on the hill overlooking the plain before the mountain. It was quiet, although there were still many elves moving around silently, the men were resting in preparation for the battle they expected. He had watched many of these men learning to fight, none were ready for the battle that would soon ensue. He himself had tried teaching a few, some had good natural talent, others were too seasoned to be there, but refused to back down. He had to commend their spirit though. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard light footfalls behind him, turning to see Valisilwen.

"You're back?" he said in surprise, looking her up and down. She didn't look like she had been hunting at all.

"Even I need sleep, Rilien," she replied, without looking at him. She looked over the army of elves and men spread out before them. "Even though my wolf form is quite adept at sleeping rough, even I can appreciate the comforts of a decent place to rest."

He grimaced slightly at her initial remark, before smirking. That was the closest to an admission she had made to being remotely normal to the world of men. "You can rest in my tent, I'll keep watch for you."

He led her to his tent, and ushered her in, holding back the tent flap for her.

She took a moment to look back at him, a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks. "Uh, thank you, Rilien."

He waved away her thanks, and turned to continue watching over the mountain.

 **oOOo**

 _A young Valisilwen sat on her knees, her back and shoulders ached, but she dared not move, lest the whip would strike her again._

" _Look up, princess!" a cold and disgusting voice sneered in her ear. She tried to turn her face away from the voice without complying to its demands, but her face was forced upwards when her hair was grabbed roughly and pulled back._

 _Before her, was a woman and man. Both were chained by the arms and legs, barely able to reach each other due to the chains being attached to large boulders, dug into the ground, within a small arena._

 _Orcs jeered them, some throwing stones at them. Valisilwen watched on in horror as a large, white Orc marched forward to the cheers of all the other Orcs, towards the couple. Valisilwen tried to struggle against her binds, but it just made her guards laugh harder at her._

 _The Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler, looked to where the Orcs were laughing loudly, at her, and he smirked, a gruesome and disgusting smirk. He looked to the couple, before bringing his mace up and smashing the man with it once._

 _The man, however, did his best not to show his pain, instead he growled at the Orc. This just made the surrounding Orcs laugh harder though. Azog hit him again, and again. Still the man did not fall._

 _Then, Azog turned to the woman beside him, she had been crying as Azog hit the man over and over. He raised his mace, ready to strike her too, as he had struck the man. Valisilwen closed her eyes tight, unable to bare the scene before._

" _No!" the man shouted, before it turned into a howl. She opened her eyes to see the man had turned into a great white wolf, his golden eyes enraged. He was still bound to the boulders, though he still managed to grab an Orc that stood close by and flung it away angrily._

" _Now! The show can begin!" Azog shouted, causing the Orcs to all cheer louder than before. More Orcs piled forward and began to attack the wolf._

 _Valisilwen began to sob pitifully, which earned her laughter from her guards, who then began to whip her mercilessly. Valisilwen screamed in pain and agony as the whips ate away at her skin with every strike."Mama! Papa!"_

" _No!" came the woman's cry, which was also followed by a howl. She too had changed, a silver wolf appearing in her place, but with her transformation she was able to slip her binds. She charged by the Orcs that attacked her partner, and instead ran straight to the orcs that guarded Valisilwen. She grabbed the nearest about its head with her powerful jaws, a crack could be heard. She then flung it away and charged at the others._

" _Stop her!" came Azog's furious orders._

 _The silver wolf carefully grabbed Valisilwen about her body with the same powerful jaws, but with such gentleness, that Valisilwen found it comforting and familiar, before running away._

 _They ran for what seemed an age to the child, but still the Orcs chased them, her mother's body taking several arrows in the process. Finally, her mother had put enough distance between them and the orc pack and found a forest border. She stopped, letting down the child and biting through her binds carefully._

 _Valisilwen waited patiently, still sobbing as her mother transformed back into her normal form. "Baba, you must go into this forest and hide. Walk through the forest until you find yourself on the other side, and do not come out until daylight," her mother said, putting her hands to the child's shoulders._

" _But I want to stay with you, mama," she sobbed._

" _No!" he mother scolded, her breathing was becoming ragged. "You must leave, you must. I must go back and help papa. You can save the people, everyone. You MUST live, Baba."_

 _She reached around her neck and pulled from it a necklace, with the family totem on it. She carefully put it around Valisilwen's neck, before leaning forward, hugging her child tightly and kissing her sobbing daughter's forehead. "I love you, so much, Valisilwen..."_

" _I love you too, mama..."_

" _Go now, Baba, we love you so much. Be a good girl and do as I say. I must go and help Papa." With that Valisilwen slowly began to walk away, while her mother transformed again. She looked back at Valisilwen one more time with her ice blue eyes tinged with sadness, before she heard the orcs horns sounding again. "Go Baba! Do not look back! Do not look for us!" she growled before howling and running again._

" _Mama, Papa," Valisilwen sobbed, as she turned and ran into the depths of the forest, fighting her way through the undergrowth with her tiny hands. "MAMA!"_

' _I love you so much, Valisilwen... Valisilwen...Valisilwen...' it repeated through her mind as she ran._

"Valisilwen!" She felt strong hands holding her about her shoulders and shaking her. "Wake up, Valisilwen!"

She opened her eyes with a start, before sitting up suddenly and lashing out, only for a strong arm to catch her fist. It took a moment for her to realise that Rilien was leaning over her, holding her shoulder and fist, a look of great concern written all over his face. She knew then, what must have happened. She looked around, she was inside his tent, although, no longer on the stretcher.

"Ah," she breathed, dropping her head back onto the ground. "This is why I try to put off sleeping."

"Are you okay?" Rilien pressed, letting go of her fist, but still holding her shoulder. "You were screaming and thrashing around."

She sighed. "I'm fine," she replied, moving to sit up. "Mostly." She moved into a seated position against the side of the stretcher.

"A nightmare?"

"A memory disguised as a nightmare," she replied, looking down at the ground.

"With your mother?"

She didn't answer but nodded. That same dream would haunt her whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, which is why she often didn't. Or if she really needed to, she would do it away from others. She had been tempted to stay away from the camp for the night to sleep, but for some reason, she had felt lonely while she was hunting.

It was a peculiar situation, never before had that been an issue for her, but since beginning this journey, something had changed. While she rarely worked alone when with the Dunedain, her brothers were often morbid, dull company. On this journey, she had found them to be more like companions, as opposed to comrades.

Rilien finally released her shoulder, and shifted himself so he was sat beside her, also leaning against the stretcher. "Want to talk about it?"

She looked sideways at him and raised an eyebrow. She felt like making a snide comment, but she was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange emotion as she looked into his kind and concerned face. Before she knew it, she could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She quickly turned her head to look straight ahead and try to compose herself.

"What makes you think I want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. "It's been an age, Rilien." She stopped and gulped, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She fought to keep in control.

"Have you spoken to anyone about it, in that time?" he asked curiously, leaning forward slightly. She was quiet. No, she hadn't. She did not want anyone to know what she was, even after Sauron fell, she feared what would happen when they would find out what she was. She feared it would happen all over again. "It must hurt?"

She looked back at him in confusion. "What?"

"Not telling someone." She looked skeptically at the elf for a moment. "To live with that burden for so long, having not told anyone, and then to see the two creatures that caused all that pain so many years ago. The pain that you've been hiding, it's not good for you, Valisilwen."

She stared at Rilien for a moment, taking in what the young elf had just said to her. It didn't take long until she started to feel very overwhelmed with emotion. The lump came back into her throat and she felt her eyes beginning to heat once more. She looked back down at the ground in front of her.

"Please, Valisilwen, tell me, I want to help you." She felt his hand touch hers gently. It was all too much for her. She turned her head away as the tears began to fall. It was a strange feeling, to cry again. She had not cried like that in an age, not since she cried for so many nights on her own in the forest.

As she began to sob uncontrollably, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, it alarmed her at first, until she realised Rilien was pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and holding her tightly.

In her head, she wanted to pull away, to push him away and possibly even hit him, but something stopped her. Her heart was thumping hard inside her chest, she was worried that perhaps it might explode, but she wasn't sure why it was behaving like that. Being embraced like so, made her sob even harder as she realised the last time she had allowed anyone to embrace her like that, was her mother, on the border of that forest, before she never saw her again.

 **oOOo**

Rilien held the Ranger in his arms as she sobbed heavily. Never had he imagined that such a thing would ever happen, but she had broken down after he discovered her in the midst of a nightmare.

The tall, intimidating Shape-Changer, sobbing in his arms. He imagined she must have been holding this in for so many years, even through her residence in the Last Homely House, with Lord Elrond. As he looked down at her as she cried, he felt her nestle against his chest. That surprised him, and he held her tighter, before beginning to stroke her hair. It was silky and soft. He wondered if anyone had ever been able to get so close to the Ranger as he was now.

As he stroked her hair, he noted she gave off a sweet smell, like that of the forest on a new morning, mixed with a field of flowers in the spring time. He realised after a while that her sobbing was slowing, and she didn't shudder so much anymore.

"I'm sorry," she murmured between sobs.

He looked down in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"For burdening you, with my problems."

"You haven't burdened me with anything yet," he replied with a small smile, moving his hand to carefully lift her face to look at him. He noted that the light of her eyes seemed somewhat diminished at the moment. "And you won't. I understand that you've been through much, Valisilwen, but if you would like to talk to someone about it, please know, I am here and waiting."

She gulped, looking away bashfully. He gave a small smile, wiping away tears from her cheeks.

"If you want to try and sleep a little longer, should you feel the need..." he motioned to the stretcher.

"Thank you," she murmured, carefully pulling herself away from his chest. At that moment, Rilien felt a pang of disappointment as he felt her body warmth leave his, but was careful not to let it show.

She stood and sat on the stretcher for a moment, as if to compose herself, or perhaps to psych herself up to sleep again. Rilien moved to leave, only for her to put a hand on his arm as he moved to stand.

"Rilien, wait..." she began. He looked at her expectantly. Her cheeks were pink, he wasn't sure if that was from crying or something else. "Would you... would you mind just staying close, please?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, his own heart seeming to skip a beat when she asked. He smiled and nodded, removing his bow, quiver and sword, before sitting back down with his back against the side of the stretcher again.

He felt Valisilwen lay down on the stretcher behind him, but he was surprised when she moved closer towards the side he leant against. He could feel her slightly nuzzle against his shoulder before she sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so," she whispered. He gave a small smile.

"I just want to make one thing clear," he said, turning his head slightly so he could look at her face. She opened her brown eye slightly and met his gaze. "You're a princess, and I plan on treating you as such."

She gave a small laugh and smiled, closing her eye again and covering her face with her hand. He smiled, there was nothing put on about her now. She looked back at him again, her eyes now twinkling with mischief. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you to treat me like that."

He laughed himself. "I don't doubt that at all."

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm still so torn about adding the two chapters together, but what's done is done now.**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **Many thanks to those that have followed and reviewed in the past few weeks since I came back to this story. I greatly appreciate it and you spur me to continue :)**

 **Decided to add a new chapter today as I'm flat out this weekend so won't have a chance to update then.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

Valisilwen opened her eyes slowly. Her inner animal told her the sun would soon begin to creep over the horizon. She looked around her surroundings slowly, before remembering where she was. She looked beside her to see Rilien still sitting by the stretcher, fletching himself some more arrows.

She watched the elf for a moment. He had stayed inside the tent with her the whole night while she slept. And a peaceful one it had been. She had not slept that soundly in awhile, nor for so long.

She watched as the elf's hands carefully and quickly feathered the end of a new arrow. The same hands that had stroked her hair the night before, calming her rather fragile nerves. She gave an involuntary shiver, although she was not cold. She lay there for a moment, thinking about her reaction, and the previous reactions towards him the night before.

It made her sigh as she thought of him embracing her, his strong arms holding her against his chest.

"Good morning, Princess," Rilien said looking back at her, with the slightest of smirks on his face.

"Ugh, it's too early for those kinds of jokes, Rilien."

"Whose joking?"

She gave him a soft whack with the back of her hand, which did nothing but make him laugh.

He returned back to his arrows. "I'm glad to see you slept well."

"Yes, thank you for that."

He looked back in surprise. "What for?"

"Staying."

He gave a small smile. "I said I would."

She got up and began collecting her things and replacing her cloak, before pulling her hair from her pony tail to reset it. She could feel Rilien's eyes on her as she did so, but ignored him as best she could. "Hopefully we can talk some sense into Thorin today."

"You think we can?" Rilien asked, gathering up his newly fletched arrows and carefully placing them inside his quiver.

She sighed, stopping at the entrance to the tent. "Honestly, I think today we are going to war." She walked out onto the hill overlooking the legions of elves. The sun was beginning to climb higher into the sky, noise was starting to sound from within the city and camps as men and elves began to prepare for what lie ahead.

 **oOOo**

Rilien joined Valisilwen watching out over the camps to the gates of Erebor below. He noted how clear her eyes were this morning. There was no fear, no shadow, only determination. He thought she appeared quite liberated. He turned back to look over the camp as the sun climbed higher.

As they continued to watch the legions of Elves and men, Rilien noted how extremely different they were. Every movement the legions of Elves made was deliberate and precise. There was not a hair out of place on the Elvish troops, even as they now prepared for war, whether they were practicing or assisting with the men's training. The men on the other hand, it was quite obvious these were not natural born soldiers or fighters for that matter. Most held their weapons with such ineptitude it made Rilien internally cringe.

"This is going to end very badly," Valisilwen commented in an offhand manner, speaking what Rilien thought.

"I agree," Rilien murmured. They began moving to join the legions in front of the gate. He saw someone running up the hill towards the tent them before they had even gone but a few feet.

"The Hobbit!" It was Alfrid. "He's gone!"

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen and Rilien urged their horses faster, trying to get through the legions to where Gandalf sat watching Thranduil and Bard approach the gate.

"Gandalf! Bilbo returned to the mountain in the night!" Valisilwen exclaimed as she drew her horse to a skidding halt beside him.

"What? That fool of a Took!"

All three turned to watch the exchange at the Mountain entrance. They could hear much shouting from within the gate, Valisilwen moved to hurry towards the gate, fearing for the Hobbit's safety, but Gandalf put a hand out to stop her.

"Throw him from the rampart!" she heard Thorin shout.

"Gandalf!" Valisilwen urged, impatiently.

"Do you hear me?" came Thorin's demanding shout. Valisilwen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I will do it myself!"

"I don't have time for this." Valisilwen ignored Gandalf and Rilien's protests and urged her horse forward, sprinting for the mountain gate. As she approached the entrance, to where Thranduil and Bard stood, she launched herself from the back of her horse. They looked behind them to see what all the noise was, and before she had even hit the ground running, she had transformed into the Great Wolf.

She streaked by the Elf King and Bowman, leaving both stunned and spooking Bard's horse and Thranduil's Elk, causing them to rear, before reaching the stone wall within the gate of Erebor, that the dwarves had built, clambering up the side using small footholds and her own great agility.

She soon launched herself over the rampart and landed between the dwarves, who were pulling Thorin away, and Bilbo. She growled deeply, eyeing off Thorin and the dwarves.

"Valisilwen!" Kili breathed, eyeing her off as he wrestled to hold his Uncle. Her eyes didn't leave the would-be Dwarf King. He reeked of dragon, as did they all, but him moreso. She could see in his eyes, he was affected by something more than greed.

"Thorin Oakenshield, the Dragon-sickness reeks on you," she growled, flaring her nostrils from the stench of the dragon.

"Curse you!" Thorin shouted, trying to shake the dwarves from him. "Cursed by the Wizard that forced you on this Company!"

Suddenly, Gandalf's voice could be heard. Valisilwen watched as the dwarves looked around in awe, obviously surprised at the magically amplified voice of the wizard.

"If you don't like my burglar," he began, before reducing the amplification. "Then please don't damage him! Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin and the dwarves looked over the rampart to see Gandalf standing before the Elf King and Bowman.

While their attention was averted, she turned back to look at Bilbo who was being protected by Bofur. "Come on, on my back. Help him, Bofur." Bofur ushered the Halfling towards the great wolf, helping to lift him onto the now crouched wolf's back.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards..." Thorin spat angrily. Valisilwen stood again, the Hobbit clinging to her back now. "Or Shire-rats, or..."

Valisilwen growled and took a step towards Thorin before he could continue. She saw him gulp, and heard his heart beat quicken as she did so, causing her to smirk. She looked around to the other dwarves. "Take care." With her final words, she launched herself back over the rampart, with Bilbo crying out as she did so, and to the ground below before the Elf King and Bard, the Hobbit clinging to her back for dear life.

Bard, satisfied with Bilbo's safety now, looked back to the top of the gate. "Are we resolved?" he called. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." There was no response for a moment. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard demanded.

Valisilwen allowed Bilbo off of her back, before looking back up to the gate expectantly. She saw Thorin look down to them, before looking towards the hills expectantly. It was then that she heard it. The sound of many heavy but small feet making their way towards them.

Thorin bowed his head before a large raven flew up to the rampart and perched before him.

"Gandalf! Get Bilbo out of here! We have company!" Valisilwen growled, before turning to run behind a legion of Elves.

 **oOOo**

Rilien watched as Gandalf ushered Bilbo back towards the rear lines of the soon to be battle field. He moved his horse to follow Valisilwen as she moved towards a hill to the East of the Mountain. Clearly, she had sensed something was coming, his thoughts returned to the Orc threat they were expecting. When she emerged from behind the legion, she was back in her normal form. She stopped at the base of the hill, beside the ranks of the elves who faced the entrance to Erebor.

He rode to join her, skidding to a stop when she did. And not a moment too soon.

"I will have war!" Thorin shouted challengingly. Rilien heard the rumbling in the distance as did the rest of their company. They looked up to the ridge to see heavily armed dwarves, led by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig.

"Heh, Ironfoot," Rilien heard her mutter under her breath. Clearly, from the grimace on her face and mutter of disdain, she had past dealings with this dwarf. They heard the tell tale sounds of the armies behind them turning to face the new threat.

"Friends of yours?" Rilien jokingly asked, as he dismounted his horse, pulling his bow from his back and knocking a bow at the ready.

"I wouldn't even consider that a possibility." She pulled a sword from its sheath. "It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills, and Thorin's cousin."

"Ah, same angry personality, then?"

"Thorin is much more likeable."

As the armies came to a halt, Dain rode his pig to a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men. "Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time."

"Wait for it..." Valisilwen whispered to Rilien, earning her a raised eyebrow in return.

"Would you consider...just sodding off!"

Rilien heard gasps behind him, and guessed that his attitude had probably put all the men right off. He also heard the familiar swish of Elves as they readied their bows.

"All of you, right now!"

Valisilwen sighed, before walking towards the angry dwarf. "Now, now Dain." His attention turned to her as she moved forward, swinging her sword around nonchalantly. "We've discussed your LITTLE temper tantrums before, remember?"

"Well, well, The Lady Ranger. And how are you, you pretty, little thing?" Dain said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice as he addressed her. "I see you haven't brought your little Ranger friends to play this time?" Rilien gaped at the dwarf's audacity to talk to Valisilwen in such a way, but she took it in her stride.

"You know as well as I do, Dain, that my Rangers need me, not the other way around. Now what's say you just calm down, and let us discuss this?"

"Ha!" he laughed heartily. "That's one thing I'll give you, Ranger. You're great for a laugh."

"Come now, lord Dain!" called Gandalf, stepping forward and drawing Dain's attention from the Ranger.

"Gandalf the Grey," he said recognising him instantly. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"I'd like to see you try," Valisilwen muttered under her breath. Rilien smiled grimly beside her.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" Gandalf pleaded.

Dain screwed up his face. "I will not stand down before any elf," he retorted in disgust before motion towards Thranduil. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite!"

Rilien bristled at the disrespect of this dwarf. He raised his bow a little higher and drew the bowstring a tad tauter. "Easy," Valisilwen whispered. He glanced sideways, she wasn't poised to attack yet, instead she looked very relaxed, still resting the one sword she had drawn on her shoulder and her spare hand resting on her hip.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open!" Dain bellowed. "See if he's still smirking then!"

Even Valisilwen couldn't resist looking back at the Elf King then, as they glanced at each other before both turned to see his reaction. He appeared to be smiling furiously, that couldn't be good. A cheer went up from within Erebor, as Thorin's company egged on Dain.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil retorted. Rilien turned back to look at the angry dwarf, a slight smirk at his King's own jab back at the arrogant dwarf.

Dain turned his battle-pig and ran back towards his own army. "You hear that, lads?" Valisilwen groaned. "Come on! Let's give these shits a good hammering!"

"God damn it," Valisilwen groaned, pulling out her other sword as one of Dain's dwarves yelled commands, causing the Iron Hills dwarves to raise their weapons and cheer. At this action, Rilien looked behind him as the Elven army began to perform their drill movements to move their shield and spear bearers to the front of their ranks, while the archers raised their bows to the ready behind them.

Valisilwen sighed. "Why must it always be the stubborn ones who end up in command of armies," she groaned, shaking her head, causing Rilien to smirk. Even in the middle of a rather dire situation, she was making light of the situation. She turned back to Dain's army before freezing and looking around.

Rilien noticed she had frozen in place and moved closer to her. "Ranger, what is it?"

"They're here..." she breathed.

Rilien looked around expectantly, trying to find what it was the Lady Ranger was speaking of. She was frozen in her place and it seemed like her eyes were glazed over slightly. "Valisilwen, where are they?"

"So...many..." she breathed in awe again. He watched in surprise as her swords dropped from her hands. Rilien realised he would not get a concise answer from her.

"Gandalf!" Rilien shouted calling his attention to him, before motioning to Valisilwen. It was enough for Gandalf to understand what was happening, but he needn't have bothered.

As both armies were preparing to fight, a rumble began to be felt throughout the hills. The armies of Men, Elves and Dwarves fell silent as they looked around in confusion.

"Were-worms!" Gandalf shouted, catching Rilien's attention.

From the mountains that skirted the hills, massive worms broke through the rocks. They had chewed through the mountains, creating large tunnels through. The armies looked on in shock.

Rilien moved closer to the Lady Ranger. She was still frozen in place. "Valisilwen, we need to move." When she didn't respond to him, he put his bow and arrow away and moved before her, grabbing her about the shoulders. "Princess, snap out of it!"

Her eyes looked to him, but there was no focus in them. He gave her a little shake. Her eyes focused again, on him. "Rilien, there's so many!" she said in awe, putting her own hands on his arms and squeezing slightly. He looked behind, the worms had withdrew back through the holes they had eaten away, but there were no Orcs marching through.

As the mist cleared atop the furthest hills near the mountains, he spotted an orc of pale white, with a missing arm replaced by a crude weapon, positioned a top an old fortress, some large wooden structures behind him.

Rilien heard Valisilwen take a sharp breath and shudder within his hands that still held her shoulders, drawing his attention back to her. "Azog the Defiler..." Valisilwen murmured. "Not again..."

Rilien looked to the Ranger, she looked pained in some way. "What is it?"

"Azog the Defiler," she repeated louder this time, she seemed to have snapped out of her stupor. "He did this to me." She moved her hand to the scar around her neck. "I owe him one," she growled, her eyes seemed to be blazing now. She shook his hands from her shoulders, picked her swords back up and began to swing them, her eyes never leaving Azog.

" _Come forth my armies!"_ As Azog gave the order, one of the wooden structures positioned behind him opened up in a particular position and a horn was sounded. Immediately, legions of Orcs began pouring from the tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Rilien heard Dain shout, turning to see him run along the front of his army, his hammer raised above his head. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Part of his army turned to face the Orcs upon his order.

Rilien looked to his king. Thranduil had not moved, nor had he made any command to his army, instead staring in awe at the approaching orc army.

"The elves?" Rilien's sharp hearing heard Bilbo ask Gandalf. "Will they not fight?"

Gandalf looked to Thranduil. "Thranduil! This is madness!"

Rilien saw the Elf King look back to the Iron Hills dwarves. They had stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointing outwards. The Orcs were fast approaching them. "My lord!?" he shouted expectantly.

"Don't bother," Valisilwen sneered, looking over her shoulder at the King as she moved to join the front of the dwarves. "Thranduil is not the King he once was." With that, she ran for the dwarven army, her swords poised to attack and her cloak flowing behind her.

Rilien was torn, while with his kin, he knew he should listen to the command of his king. However, he was also charged to protect the Lady Ranger, although it was his will to do so anyway. Aside from that, he also felt the urge to assist the dwarves, who were quite clearly outnumbered by the mass of Orcs charging towards them.

Valisilwen's words to him in the Greenwood came to mind. _'I myself am about doing what IS right, not what you're TOLD is right.'_

He looked back at Thranduil one last time, whose eyes met his. Rilien saw anger as well as uncertainty there. "I'm sorry, my King."

Rilien turned on his heel and ran after Valisilwen.

* * *

 **To battle, my friends!**

 **Yes, I'm about to do my laundry...a battle in itself.**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

 **Let the fun begin! We all love the battle scenes, lets be honest.**

 **Hope I'm getting the chapters out quickly enough for you all, I don't want to do them too quickly, but trying not to leave it too long between chapters either.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Orcs charged towards the small army of dwarves that stood before them. Valisilwen arrived before the dwarven army and skidded to a stop, her cloak blowing out behind her as she did so.

"Heh! Lady Ranger, so nice of you to join us. Will your cowardly companions be joining us on this fine day?" Dain sneered as he rode past.

"And yours, Dain? I don't see Thorin and his men here? Seems the dragon-sickness did not take long to take hold." Dain whirled around to glare at Valisilwen, but she took no notice, the orcs that marched towards them were nearly upon them. Rilien skidded to a halt beside her, drawing his own sword and drawing her attention to him with a raised eyebrow. He gave a grim smile and a small nod. He chose to do what was right, and she couldn't help but feel glad.

She looked back towards the oncoming army of orcs, before she braced herself. "Ready!" she shouted, and heard the dwarf shield wall behind her brace, as she crossed her swords in front of her, with only metres left between them and their enemy.

Suddenly, right as the orcs were about to reach them, elves launched themselves over the shield wall of the dwarves, landing before Valisilwen and Rilien, wielding their swords, and beginning to rain down upon the orcs.

The Ranger and Elf looked at each other in surprise, before running forward to assist. As the elves and the Ranger pressed forward against the orcs, the dwarvish shield wall was raised and the dwarves rushed forward, running down orcs with their spears. Dain rode furiously through the ranks of orcs, smashing them left and right with his hammer, while laughing manically.

Valisilwen and Rilien fought back to back, cutting down orcs as they approached them, occasionally joining forces to take on any particularly large ones that ran towards them. Although Rilien's attention was generally on the fight at hand, during moments of peace between orcs, as miniscule as they were, he would notice how beautiful Valisilwen's fighting style was. Even with the fierce aggression she fought with, as she swung her twin swords around it was like her body was a ribbon attached to the ends, following the movements of her swords.

As she dodged their blows, her body would form graceful arcs or she would spin away, only to bring her swords around with deathly whispers and flashes of steel. She was not afraid to use her body either, kicking out or flinging herself up and over her enemy, or sliding along the ground with great speed and agility, her swords cutting down her enemies as she did so.

They heard a horn blow and they looked up towards Azog's position. The wooden structure behind him had changed. Valisilwen strained to look towards the tunnels while still fighting off orcs.

A new wave was approaching, but this one contained trolls and other unsightly monsters. She cut down the orc she was battling with and turned back towards the rest of the elven army that were awaiting orders, pulling a bow she had claimed from the elf Fletcher before the march to Erebor had been called from her back. "Thranduil!" She called his attention to her, before turning and aiming her bow for the new threat exiting the tunnels, releasing an arrow. Her arrow landed between the eyes of a troll. It fell back, crushing a few orcs as it did so.

He gave the order to his archers, who raised their bows and began firing towards the tunnels as Valisilwen also continued to fire her bow, while Rilien continued to fight off orcs from her.

Yet another horn sounded off in the distance. "Argh! What now?" Valisilwen growled.

Rilien fought off one more orc before looking off into the distance. He could see no changes. Suddenly, there was a shout from the Bowman in charge of the Men. "All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" Rilien turned to see another mass of orcs and trolls were heading for the ruined city. The Men, Gandalf and Bilbo all rushed towards the city.

"They attack the city," Rilien said, blocking an Orc that tried to strike at Valisilwen, before deftly removing its head from his shoulders.

"The women and children!" Valisilwen cried out in alarm. She looked to Dain. "We leave this to you, Ironfoot!"

"Like we needed your help!" he shouted as he charged by, earning an eye roll from Valisilwen as they began running towards the city.

 **oOOo**

Bard rode into the breached city of Dale, dismounting his horse and drawing his sword. He ran against the flow of the fleeing women and children. "My children!" he shouted to a woman he recognised. "Where are my children?"

"I saw them. They were down in the old market!"

"The market! Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!"

Percy, who was in charge of a small contingent of Laketown soldiers, ran to Bard. "Bard, orcs are storming over the causeway!"

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can."

Percy nodded once and then motioned to the troops. "Archers! This way!"

A fleeing man ran by. "The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!"

Bard turned to the remainder of the troops. "The rest of you, follow me!"

Bard led them towards the market and charged at the orcs they encountered there. Once dispatched with the majority of the orcs in the market, Bard left the remnants to the rest of the Men and continued to search for the children. He rounded a corner looking around wildly.

"Da!" Sigrid shouted, spotting him first.

"Da! We're down here!" Tilda called, relief evident in her voice.

Bard turned to see them, relieved himself, to have finally found them. But his relief soon turned to shock when he saw a troll enter the lane behind the children, the children turned to see what he was looking at. The troll struck out at some men, throwing them many feet away with a single blow of its mace.

It spotted the children and growled, causing the girls to scream in terror. They were too far away for Bard to reach them in time and he looked around frantically. As the troll approached the children, Bard spotted a discarded cart. He righted it, climbing into it before launching it down the lane toward the children.

"Bain, Sigrid, get down!"

The children turned and saw the cart, with just enough time to throw themselves onto the ground, Sigrid diving onto Tilda protectively, as the cart bounced over them. It then smashed into the troll and sent it flying backwards. Bard was thrown forward and managed to thrust his sword into the troll in a flying and devastating strike.

Bard quickly recovered himself and the children, leading them through the now empty street.

"Listen, I need you to gather the women and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door." He pried the sword gently from Bain's hand, whose fingers were tightly wrapped around it, so tight his knuckles had turned white. "You understand, you must not come out for any reason!"

"We wanna stay with you!" Tilda exclaimed.

Alfrid suddenly appeared from a doorway nearby. "Show your father some respect!" he sneered to the girl. "You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the Great Hall!" Alfrid grabbed Tilda and Sigrid and began to usher them away.

"Alfrid," Bard called after him, highly suspect of Alfrid's ulterior motives. "Women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return." He thrust the sword he had taken from Bain into Alfrid's hand.

"I'll get them to safety, sire," Alfrid sneered in return. Seeing orcs appear nearby, he nervously hurried away with the children. "And my sword is yours to command." He noticed some people running aimlessly, falling over in the process. "Get up!" he shouted, beginning to round them up too, which mildly surprised Bard.

Bard turned to Bain again, holding his face in his hand and looking at him earnestly. "Look after them." Bain nodded before running after Alfrid.

"Shift it, Granny!" Bard heard Alfrid shout in frustration, making his eye twitch in annoyance.

Bard turned and continued onto his men, returning to the fight against the orcs.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen charged into the city, swords drawn, taking the head of any who would challenge her. Rilien was right behind her. He hadn't left her side since they had taken to the battlefield. She stopped and looked around, the streets were littered with dead men, elf and orc alike. She grit her teeth and continued through the streets.

Occasionally, a few orcs would jump out at them from side streets, but it was nothing they could not dispatch with on their own.

As they continued to hurry through the streets they came upon a large group of orcs, who had yet to notice them yet. As they were about to run them through, they saw them all cut down at once, and to emerge from their midst as they fell, was none other than King Thranduil. He was scowling as he straightened and sheathed his swords.

"What news from the battlefield?" Thranduil asked, as he strode towards them with an air of contempt as he stepped over the orcs he had just slain.

"The orcs continue to come with more trolls," Rilien replied, obediently, sheathing his sword.

"And they will continue," Valisilwen added, ignoring protocol and keeping both her swords in her hands. "Unless we do something about Azog."

"We need to protect the city first," Thranduil replied pointedly, without looking at the Ranger. Valisilwen sighed. He was right, even she had to admit that the city was their first priority. She nodded once and moved to return to the front gates of the city, Rilien following her.

When they arrived, they found Dain and his remaining dwarves had set up another shield wall in front of the moat surrounding Erebor, trying to make a desperate last stand. "What is Thorin doing, has he seriously gone that mad?"

"It would seem so," Rilien murmured, firing an arrow at oncoming orcs.

They watched as more orcs lined up before the dwarves, as if they were ready to make another charge at them. This time there were no elves to help them, as the remainder had returned to the city of Dale to defend it.

Valisilwen grit her teeth. Thorin was abandoning his own cousin to the orcs, it was disgusting. And as much as she despised Ironfoot, she would not leave him to fight and die alone. "Gah!"

She sheathed her swords and concentrated all her energy, until she felt like all her limbs were on fire, and then, she howled.

 **oOOo**

Rilien turned in surprise when a bone chilling howl came from beside him, to see Valisilwen transform then and there. It was almost instantaneous. One second she was standing there, the next it was like there was an explosion of fur beside him. She turned her head to look at him. "I'm going to help Dain, I would return to your King, if I were you," she said in a growly voice.

Rilien raised his eyebrows, but immediately shook his head. "You are my charge."

"I am not and never was!" she growled menacingly in response, showing her teeth as she said so. "Do not throw your life away for me, Rilien."

The woman was infuriating. No matter what he did, she still didn't seem to understand he was there because he wanted to be. "Then don't throw your life away. You're one of the last of your kind," he retorted. "If there was anyone here that needed to persevere, it's you," he said, as she charged an orc that got too close and ripped it's throat out, spitting after she did so. "And I intend to make sure you do."

She turned her head to look back at him. Even in her wolf form, he could still make out the confused look on her face.

He sighed. "Just let me help you. I'll happily be there for you, Valisilwen."

She glanced towards Erebor again, before meeting Rilien's gaze once more. She said nothing but nodded, walking back and crouching slightly. "Get on, hold on and shoot anything that's ugly."

"So, I can shoot Dain?" he joked as he did as she commanded, carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"Anything taller than 3 feet," she corrected herself. He could almost hear the eye roll in her voice. She lurched forward, as he pulled another arrow from his quiver and began firing at orcs.

They charged their way through the throng of orcs that pushed their way towards Erebor and the remainder of Dain's Iron Hill dwarves. Valisilwen skidded to a stop in front of the angry dwarf leader, now pig-less, who raised his hammer threateningly at her.

"Whoa, Dain! We're here to help!" Rilien shouted in alarm, dismounting quickly to stand before the wolf, her ears flattening as she shied away slightly in surprise from the dwarf's reaction. Obviously, Dain had not realised that the wolf he rode in on was Valisilwen.

"Oh yeah, you and whose army?" Dain said, before trying to look past the elf to the wolf. Rilien and Valisilwen turned to look back at the approaching orcs. "And what happened to the Lady Ranger? Run off with her tail between her legs, I'll bet." Valisilwen turned and growled at him, baring her teeth. Dain's eyes went wide as he stared at the wolf's eyes. " _Mahal_ , Ranger?"

Rilien and Valisilwen turned to face the oncoming orcs, standing between them and the small group of group of dwarves. "What are they doing? Why don't they attack?" Rilien asked, watching as the orc ranks slowed.

"They're awaiting Azog's orders to attack. He was always one for dramatics," she replied, baring her teeth at the memory that obviously ran through her mind at that moment.

"Where is Thorin!?" Dain demanded, glancing back at the wall that blocked off the entrance to Erebor.

"You cannot rely on him, Dain," Rilien replied, looking over his shoulder. "The dragon-sickness has taken him, Valisilwen was witness to it firsthand."

Dain looked at Rilien angrily, but then he looked solemn. Clearly, Dain knew it was likely true, no doubt he was familiar with the sickness that had taken Thorin's father and grandfather.

They all turned to watch as several heavily armed trolls shouldered their way to the front of the ranks of orcs.

"I hope you're ready, Dain," Valisilwen growled, her hackles rising and teeth baring again. "This could well be the last battle."

"As long as I outlast you, I'll die a happy son of Durin!" Dain shouted, raising his hammer, all the dwarves behind him cheered, raising their spears and shields loudly. Rilien saw Valisilwen smirk and roll her eyes. It was a very disturbing thing to see a wolf do.

Over on the hill, they heard the orcs signalling horn sound, looking back to the trolls and orcs that spread before them who began to charge towards them.

To Rilien's surprise, and evidently all those around him, including the orcs and trolls that charged toward them, a second trumpet sounded. Behind them, the barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor smashed outwards, causing them all to duck slightly and the orc army to hesitate as the rocks flew out, falling to form a rough bridge across the moat.

Thorin and his company of dwarves emerged from the darkness, rushing out through the ranks of the Iron Hill dwarves as Dain began to shout. "To the King! To the King!"

" _To arms!"_ Thorin shouted as he ran towards Rilien and Valisilwen.

"Welcome back, King under the mountain," Valisilwen growled as he ran past her. Rilien grinned, before turning and beginning to fire arrows with his bow, felling many orcs that were charging towards them and the King under the Mountain.

* * *

 ***Fistpump* Chur!**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG... I have been trying to get this chapter up for a good two hours but my internet is being absolutely crap!**

 **So I haven't updated in what, a week or something? Maybe more? We travelled interstate for a sled dog race...was bloody cold.**

 **Almost got killed by two kangaroos, and a cockatoo actually.**

 **And i'm realising this is probably the most aussie blurb I've ever written hahahaha**

 **Anyway, this is another one of those two chapters in one chapter, chapter... far out...**

 **Just read it**

 **xo**

* * *

Thorin led the way as all the dwarves formed up behind him, smashing their way through the orc ranks, keen to seek their revenge on the orcs who had killed many of their kin already.

Valisilwen broke the neck of an orc with one swipe of a large paw before backing toward Rilien. "Draw your sword and get on my back," she growled as he continued to fire arrows.

"Why?" he asked in surprise, but continued to fire his arrows.

"Trust me, it will be a lot easier to dispatch them this way," she answered not looking at him. Rilien raised his eyebrows but did as she asked of him, carefully climbing upon her broad back before drawing his sword from its sheath. She lurched forward when she was sure he was ready, running through the orc packs.

She moved faster than any horse, her movements were fluid and smooth, and while Rilien slashed orc after orc as she sped through their ranks, she also managed to grab a few between her powerful jaws as she ran, Rilien hearing the crunch of their bones as she crushed rib cages and skulls.

Thorin continued to fight his way through orcs, releasing much of his pent up aggression and rage. "Dain!" he called to his cousin after defeating an orc.

"Thorin!" Dain returned his shout, after dispatching with his own orc. "Hold on! I'm coming!" The two dwarves fought their way toward each other, killing many an orc in the process. "Hey cousin, what took you so long?"

In a rare break in the onslaught of orcs, they were able to embrace each other in a quick hug.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin," Dain growled as he looked around them warily. He looked sideways at his cousin. "I hope you've got a plan."

Rilien and Valisilwen finally made their way closer to Dain and Thorin, Rilien dismounting Valisilwen, allowing her to fight off orcs more freely while he drew his bow and began shooting orcs again. He skewered three orcs with one arrow.

"Shot!" Dain cried, raising his hammer, unable to refrain from praising the excellent shot by the elf.

Thorin looked up and saw the hilltop where Azog's wooden machines and command were situated and shrouded in mist.

"Aye, we're going to take out their leader."

"Azog..." Dain breathed, also turning to look to the hill.

Thorin strode forward, but Valisilwen blocked his path, her head down and eyes glaringly bright, the look she always got in the midst of a battle. "Lady Ranger, I'm going to kill that piece of filth!"

Dwalin, Fili and Kili had since joined their group, and watched on uneasily as the wolf lowered her head, her eyes narrowing at the Dwarven king. Rilien worried for a moment, that perhaps the hunting had not been enough to prevent a state of bloodlust for the Ranger.

"Not without me, you're not..." she growled, even in her wolf form, Thorin could see the vengeful smirk. He grinned as she turned and crouched slightly. "Get on."

Thorin clambered onto her back, while Dwalin, Kili and Fili secured some of the battle goats that Dain had brought with his army.

"Valisilwen, wait..." Rilien began.

"Take care of Dain's men!" Valisilwen ordered the elf, her tone enough to stop any argument Rilien may have had in mind.

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouted.

Valisilwen turned and charged forward, the dwarves on their goats following their king, who slashed at orcs as the wolf ran through the throng, towards the hilltop.

 **oOOo**

Legolas and Tauriel arrived in Dale together on horseback, charging through the streets and killing orcs in their way. They stopped before Gandalf, assisting him to kill some remaining orcs.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called his attention.

"Legolas!"Gandalf said, looking up as the young elf prince dismounted. "Legolas Greenleaf."

"There is a second army," Legolas warned, wasting no time with greetings. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad..." Gandalf murmured, looking thoughtful for a moment. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces then Bolg seeps in from the north."

"Wha... the north... where is the north exactly?" Bilbo asked looking around in confusion.

"Ravenhill."

Gandalf turned and strode over to the parapets, looking towards the hill where Thorin and company went.

Bilbo gasped in horror, having just watched the company of dwarves and Ranger depart. "Ravenhill... Thorin is up there! And Fili, Kili and Valisilwen!"

At the mention of Kili and Valisilwen, both Legolas and Tauriel look alarmed. They all looked to Ravenhill, which was shrouded in mist, appearing more ominous as the battle ensued beneath it.

"Where is my father? He should know of this too," Legolas asked, looking back to Gandalf.

Gandalf scoffed in reply, it was Bilbo who answered. "He has called the withdraw. He will not fight anymore."

"What?" Tauriel exclaimed in exasperation. She looked at Legolas, her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"We will find him and tell him, I am sure he can be reasoned with," Legolas said firmly, looking back to Gandalf. Gandalf pursed his lips slightly but nodded to Legolas, sending them on their way.

 **oOOo**

Thorin and his small company arrived atop the hilltop, Thorin dismounting from Valisilwen's back, before battling only a small group of orcs on the opposite bank of the frozen river that flowed past the ruins.

Once dispatched of the orcs, the dwarves all looked across the river, at the ruins in which Azog was last seen, his wooden signalling machines were visible through the mist.

"Where is he?" Thorin muttered.

"Looks empty," Kili replied. "I think Azog has fled!"

"I don't think so," Valisilwen said, startling them slightly, appearing back in her normal form, black orc blood smeared across her face and clothing from her battles with orcs.

Thorin composed himself and looked back to the ruins. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?"

There was scrambling and screaming behind the group. Dwalin turned. "We have company, Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." They looked back the way they had come, to see indeed that a group of goblins were running over the ruins towards them.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Thorin ordered his nephews.

"Come on!" Dwalin shouted, charging towards the goblins. Fili and Kili ran toward the river while Thorin and Valisilwen turned to face the goblins.

 **oOOo**

As Thranduil and his elves marched through the city, on the withdrawal and killing orcs as they recalled back to their camp, they were abruptly stopped by Tauriel blocking their path, a resolute look on her face.

" _You will go no further,"_ she hissed. "You will not turn away, not this time."

Thranduil glared at the former captain of the guard. "Get out of my way."

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!"

Thranduil looked dully at the she-elf, before beginning to slowly approach her. "Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now, what does it matter? They are mortal."

Tauriel whipped out her bow suddenly, knocking an arrow and pointing it at Thranduil. "You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you!"

Thranduil looked furious at the audacity of the elf before him. His own kind. He whipped out his sword and sliced Tauriel's beloved bow in half. She dropped it in shock as Thranduil lifted the point of his sword to her neck.

"What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for the dwarf is not real! You think it love? Are you ready to die for it?"

Suddenly, another sword was laid atop Thranduil's. It was Orcrist, still in the hands of Legolas since he had confiscated it from Thorin. He pushed Thranduil's sword away from Tauriel.

" _If you harm her, you will have to kill me."_ Thranduil stared at his son in shock and anger, as well as the slightest lingering feeling of betrayal. Legolas turned to Tauriel. "I will go with you."

They both turned and hurried away, leaving a shocked and furious Thranduil, behind them.

 **oOOo**

Having defeated the goblins, Thorin looked across the frozen river anxiously, trying to see his nephews through the thick mists. Valisilwen soon joined him, although her sight proved useless through the mists. She raised her head slightly and began to sniff the air.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growled.

"Valisilwen, can you track his smell?" Thorin asked, noticing what the Ranger was doing.

She continued for a moment, but then shook her head. "This is a strange mist, it is affecting even my senses." She had barely said those words when a familiar, slightly dark aura approached them from behind. She whipped around to see what it was, to find Bilbo appear from the mists.

"Thorin..." he called out breathlessly.

Thorin turned around in surprise. "Bilbo!"

"You have to leave here! Now!" Bilbo warned. "Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

"We are so close!" Dwalin argued desperately. "That orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

Thorin held his hand up to Dwalin before he could run in. "No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Suddenly, Thorin understood Azog's plan. "This is a trap."

"Fili and Kili," Valisilwen murmured, looking across to the ruins.

Thorin looked to the Ranger. "Find them! Call them back." Without waiting for another word, Valisilwen moved to cross the ice.

Dwalin looked at Thorin warily. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do it! We live to fight another day."

As they moved to hurry towards the ruins to find Fili and Kili, a drum was heard atop Ravenhill. They looked up as Azog appeared, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him.

"Fili!" Valisilwen shouted angrily, clenching a fist and sliding to a stop before she had even set foot onto the frozen river.

Azog grinned malevolently. " _This one dies first,"_ he said holding up Fili, who still continued to struggle in Azog's hand. _"Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield..."_ His eyes then moved to Valisilwen. _"But you Princess, you will be the very last...and i will make sure you suffer as your parent's did."_

"No!" Fili screamed angrily, trying to kick out at Azog. "Run!"

Thorin, Valisilwen, Dwalin and Bilbo looked on in shock as Azog lifted Fili by the neck before stabbing him through the chest with his arm-blade. Valisilwen looked to the ground, her fists clenched, fighting back tears for the poor, young, dwarven prince.

" _Here ends your filthy bloodline!"_ Azog growled as he dropped Fili's lifeless body from the tower. His body fell past Kili who had been watching from a doorway below. Seeing his dead brother on the ground, Kili furiously turned and rushed up the tower steps toward Azog.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted warningly, running towards the frozen river, but Kili paid no heed to his uncle, continuing to charge at the orcs that now began to swarm towards him.

"Thorin!" Dwalin exclaimed. "Thorin...No."

Valisilwen pulled her bow and began firing at any orc she could see from her position, felling many, but more came. She shook her head, before replacing her bow and hurrying after Thorin.

As she began to catch up to Thorin who was now beginning to clamber up the ruins to his nephew, Azog rushed out and attacked him, throwing him to the snow below the ruin. "Thorin!"

"Get Kili!" he said, beginning to battle with Azog. Valisilwen was torn. While she really wanted to avenge her parents, Kili was on his own within the ruins. She huffed before turning and heading into the ruin with her swords drawn.

Bilbo, still standing on the other side of the river with Dwalin, turned as he heard a noise, ducking as were-bats flew out from the fog. He caught sight of his sword, Sting, glowing a soft blue hue. Looking up, he spotted Bolg and his forces climbing over the ruins behind them.

Seeing Bilbo had spotted them, Bolg and his forces charged towards him. Before they could reach him, however, Dwalin charged ahead and began to fight the orcs singlehandedly.

" _Slay them all!"_ Bolg shouted.

 **oOOo**

Tauriel and Legolas rode on horseback through the battlefields before Erebor. They came across Rilien, fighting alongside Dain.

"55, you pointy eared, princess! Actually, I take that back, that's insulting to princesses everywhere!" they heard the dwarf shout in Rilien's general direction.

"Just another 40 more and you will have caught up to me, master dwarf!" Rilien responded, before spotting Tauriel and Legolas coming towards him.

" _Bolg's forces plan to ambush the company at Ravenhill!"_ Legolas said, slowing his steed enough to warn Rilien.

" _Ravenhill? But Valisilwen is there!"_

" _We know, we must hurry!"_ Tauriel replied, whistling loudly. A horse that had been trailing, riderless, hurried towards them. Rilien caught the reins and swung into the saddle, before they charged towards the ruins.

"Oi! You can't leave yet, what about our competition?" Dain demanded, waving his hammer in exasperation, before turning and smashing another orc over the head.

They were soon clambering up the hill on foot, as it was too steep for the horses. They paused as they heard screeching overhead. Were-bats amassed above them.

"No..." Tauriel gasped. The were-bats flew down to the main battlefields, swooping through ranks of soldiers and causing mayhem. Legolas leapt and grabbed the leg of a passing Werebat, allowing it to carry him away.

Tauriel and Rilien looked to the ruins of Ravenhill and saw Kili fighting several orcs on the ruins. "Kili..." Tauriel whispered. She began to hurry toward the ruins, Rilien quick to follow.

 **oOOo**

Azog and Thorin continued to fight on the banks of the river, Thorin managing to knock Azog to the ground and causing him to slide down the slope, Thorin quick to follow. Before he could reach Azog, more orcs appeared and he was forced to fight them off.

In the courtyard across the river, Dwalin continued to hold his own against a large pack of orcs. Bilbo offered the best help he could, throwing the largest rocks he could manage, hitting several in the head and knocking them out. Bolg spotted him and ran towards him, smacking him in the head with his mace, knocking him out cold.

Kili continued to climb the ruin, unaware that Azog was down on the frozen river with his uncle, while Valisilwen did her best to catch up to him, whilst also being hindered by orcs. Tauriel made her way into the ruin, looking for Kili and fighting off orcs as she did so, Rilien stood at the base of the ruins, shooting orcs that appeared from the ruined walls.

Meanwhile, the werebat still carried Legolas, who scanned the ruins with his sharp eyes, looking for the right opportunity. As it carried him over a stone tower a short diistance away from the main body of ruins, he shot an arrow through the werebat's neck, killing it and causing it to release him. He dropped gracefully on top of the tower, looking over the battles being fought on the ground below.

Azog was able to recover from being knocked down suddenly, charging at Thorin and knocking him onto the surface of the frozen river, causing him to slide clumsily along. _"Go in for the kill!"_ he yelled to his orcs, many of which now ran from the ruins onto the frozen river in pursuit of the dwarven king. _"Finish him."_

He was now surrounded by orcs but fought on, as Legolas began to fire arrows towards the onslaught of orcs, as did Rilien from his spot in front of the ruins.

 **oOOo**

Tauriel looked around her surroundings, having dispatched the last of the orcs attacking her. "Kili!"

Kili looked around in surprise at hearing the she-elf's voice, but was brought back to his senses as another orc attacked him.

"Kili!"

He dispatched of the orc and turned to look around the ruins. "Tauriel!"

Tauriel heard Kili's response and breathed a sigh of relief as Kili popped his head over the side of the ruin and spotted her. "Kili..." But her relief was short lived, as Bolg launched himself at her, kicking her into a protruding piece of the ruined wall. "No!"

Seeing her sent flying, Kili angrily defeated the orcs that now tried to attack him, before beginning to make his way back down the ruined stairs, killing an orc that had pinned Valisilwen against a wall.

"Kili, where-"

"I have to help Tauriel." He kept moving down the stairs. "Come on!"

She quickly followed the young dwarf.

Tauriel managed to slip out from Bolg's grasp and began to attack him with her knife. To her surprise, he managed to grab both her arms and twisted them, causing her to scream in pain, before smashing his fist down on her head, felling her.

Kili rushed desperately as he heard Tauriel's groans, ducking the swinging arms of charging orcs.

"Keep going, Kili, leave the orcs to me," Valisilwen called, fighting back those that the dwarf avoided before they could turn to try and pursue him, although he didn't hear her, too focused on getting to Tauriel.

Bolg grabbed Tauriel about the throat, lifting her to his face. She managed to kick him in the knee, causing him to fall and release her for a moment. She tried to strike him again, but he quickly grabbed her, throwing her body against a wall. As she lay stunned on the ground, he raised his mace for the kill, only to be tackled by the young dwarf.

They struggled with each other for a moment, before Kili managed to slash at him. It did nothing but anger him more. He grabbed Kili by the head and raised the pointed base of his mace, as if to stab him.

"No!" Tauriel screamed, before jumping on Bolg from behind. Bolg wrestled her from his back, throwing her hard to the ground, she struggled to get up again, but too winded to collect herself quickly. Bolg grinned down at her as she raised the young dwarf to the air again, lifting his mace once more. Kili's eyes met Tauriel's and he grimaced sadly.

"Nooo!" came a shout, as a black blur launched from a parapet high above Bolg. There was a slicing sound, followed by Kili falling to the ground, with a thud and groan. Valisilwen landed crouched between Kili, Tauriel and Bolg, her sword drawn and black from orc blood. Bolg looked down at this arm in surprise, at least, where his arm should have been. Kili gave a shout as he shook the severed arm from the back of his jerkin.

Valisilwen stood before Bolg, her eyes cold and resolute. Bolg still stared at his severed arm. _"Look up, princess..."_ she sneered coldly.

Bolg looked at her furiously before charging at her. She braced for his attack, slashing him across his chest, as she spun out of his way. Tauriel grabbed Kili quickly, pulling him to the side away from Valisilwen and Bolg.

Bolg picked up the mace that he had dropped in his surprise previously, and attacked Valisilwen again. She ducked and weaved easily, not taking her mismatched eyes from the orc. He swiped at her again, she ducked and spun, pulling her second sword from its sheath, slashing across both his leg and chest, yet again.

She stood up from a crouch and stared murderously at the orc. _"I will make sure you feel all the pain you inflicted on me, and my people."_

" _You will never be able to avenge your people, they are all gone!"_ Bolg growled. _"And soon, so will you!"_ he charged at her again. She blocked him easily, and went to slash his good arm, but was caught off guard, as instead of going to strike her, he launched his entire body at her.

Unable to move in time, Bolg tackled her and they both went flying over the side.

"Valisilwen!" Kili and Tauriel cried out in alarm as they disappeared over the side.

Rilien heard Tauriel and Kili's shouts, turning his attention from helping Thorin to what was happening with the Lady Ranger. He hurriedly ran to the side of the main body of the ruin, where he saw Valisilwen fighting with Bolg. He pulled out his sword, ready to help her when he was attacked himself by a group of orcs. He tried to fight them off, while still trying to make his way to help Valisilwen.

He saw Valisilwen knocked to the ground by Bolg and his heart skipped a beat, but she was quick to strike out at him again and get herself out of harm's way once more. He continued to fight, unable to get away from the orcs that now surrounded him. At that moment, Dwalin the dwarf appeared, knocking down several orcs at once. "You look like you could do with some help, lad."

"Thank you, master dwarf," Rilien replied, backing towards the dwarf. The orcs lunged at them both again, and they continued to fend them off, back to back.

Rilien tried to keep an eye on Valisilwen, every time she was knocked down she was quick to return to her feet, but she couldn't seem to break through, the now armless, Bolg's defences. Finally, Rilien found a break in the attacking orcs and moved closer to Valisilwen just as Bolg hit her again, this time causing her to scream in pain as his mace connected with her ribs, sending her flying backwards. Bolg walked forward, smiling malevolently as he raised his mace again.

Rilien quickly jumped forward, bringing his sword down to block the impending final blow to Valisilwen.

"Rilien...?" Valisilwen gasped, trying to catch her breath. Rilien knocked Bolg's sword away, moving to stand in front of the Ranger. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you, like I said I would."

" _Hehe, nothing can protect her kind. She will die as they did."_

Rilien grit his teeth before launching in to attack the large orc. He brought his sword down, to have it blocked by Bolg's mace, Bolg shoved him backwards, before swinging his mace at Rilien. He easily avoided the wild swings, before going into attack again. The orc managed to block all of Rilien's attacking blows, before kicking out at him. He was flung backwards, but quickly righted himself.

Valisilwen struggled to regain her breath on the ground, holding her chest. Rilien knew her broken ribs would most likely be impeding her breathing, he needed to finish Bolg quickly so he could help her, but even without an arm, the orc was managing to hold its own.

Rilien rolled out of the way of another strike, trying to find a way to get under his guard. As he stood, Bolg threw out another kick, which Rilien jumped sideways to avoid, only to be collected in the head by Bolg's mace, smashing him to the ground.

His head was swimming as he tried to get up again, he tried to push himself to his knees, but felt a heavy force on his back. He strained to turn his head and saw Bolg standing on him with one foot, laughing mercilessly.

Rilien turned his head to see Valisilwen still holding her ribs and struggling to breathe, looking increasingly distressed on her knees. "Rilien! Get up!"

"I'm sorry, princess..." he groaned as Bolg pushed down harder onto him.

He turned back to see Bolg lifting his mace, the pointed end aimed for him. _"I told you, she will die as her people did, and as the last to watch all those around her die first, including you!"_

He watched as Bolg moved to thrust the pointed end of his mace down.

* * *

 **It' really annoying me that I had to combine two chapters to make it worth uploading, but thems the breaks.**

 **Hopefully I can survive another week without nearly getting killed by Kangaroos or Cockatoos...**

 **hahahahaha**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG OMG OMG... this is it guys! This is my all time favourite chapter, I think.**

 **YYAAASSSSSS!**

 **xo**

* * *

"Rilien!" Valisilwen screamed, before a growl, followed by a black and white blur flashed by. Rilien felt the weight removed from his back as Bolg disappeared from his back. The deadly mace fell by Rilien's head.

Rilien pushed himself up slightly, his head throbbing and vision beginning to swim. He looked around to find Valisilwen, in wolf form, atop of Bolg, her powerful jaws around his neck and head. There was a sickening crunch as she ripped him apart, bit by bit. "Valisilwen..."

She looked back at him, her eyes were dark and cold, no light shone from them, like they usually did when she looked at him. She slowly turned her body as Rilien, gingerly, got to his feet. He thought back to what she had said about the bloodlust, as she began to slowly walk towards him. He watched as the great wolf licked her lips.

"Valisilwen..." he said slowly. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer, but growled lowly from her throat, baring her teeth as orc blood dripped from her muzzle. It was then he knew, and was certain, she had entered a state of bloodlust.

Rilien slowly and carefully held his hands before him as the great wolf slowly strode closer toward him, a deathly cold look in her eyes. "Valisilwen, it's me. Rilien." She ignored him, continuing towards him. "Come on, Ranger, we've got a job to do, remember? Thorin needs our help." She continued towards him, although he noted her ears seemed to flick at the mention of Thorin.

He carefully stood straight up, trying to build his own confidence as well as fight the aching in his head from Bolg's mace. "Valisilwen, come on, the dwarves need our help. We have to stop Azog."

Again, her ears twitched, a lot more noticeably this time and her stride faltered slightly. Rilien took a step towards her now, earning him a warning growl from her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He put his hand out, showing he held no weapons. "Come on, Valisilwen, Thorin and Azog are out there now." He took another step. "Let's go help," he said, as he tried to reach out to touch her.

It happened in an instant, as he brushed her fur, she lashed out, landing on top of him, her clawed feet on his shoulders digging in, he could feel her sharp claws breaking through his skin, and her teeth bared as she bore down on him.

"Valisilwen, stop, it's me, Rilien!" She continued to growl and he could feel her hot breath on his face as she got closer to his face. "I just want to help you, princess!"

She stopped instantaneously, no longer baring her teeth and cocking her furry head to one side. Her eyes narrowed, once again, at the elf.

"Princess, it's me, Rilien. Snap out of it!" he said, grabbing her about the head with his hands and pulling her closer to him, although she strained to pull her head away alarmed at the action and began tossing it back and forth. "You have pushed me away long enough, now you will listen to me! I am here to help you, it's time you listened to me! I am not giving up on you, Valisilwen!" His words sounded a lot braver than he felt in that moment. He had taken note of her large teeth and strong jaw, as well as the sharp claws that currently pierced into his shoulders. She stopped thrashing around and he stared into her mismatched eyes for a moment until he saw the light return to them.

"Rilien?" she growled, blinking.

Rilien released a sigh of relief but continued to hold her as it dawned on her what had happened. She tried to fight from his hands again, removing her paws from his shoulders, much to his relief. "Ssshh, its okay, Valisilwen, I'm fine." He could see the grave concern in her eyes as she tried to pull away. He pulled her furry face in closer to his and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

"What did i do?" she demanded, whimpering slightly.

"Nothing serious," he said.

"I'm sorry!" she tried to pull away again, but he wouldn't let her go.

"No, Valisilwen, I'm sorry, i shouldn't have let him get the better of me," he replied, looking into her eyes pointedly. She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "You saved me, Valisilwen, that's all that matters, not how you did it."

She was about to answer when there was an almighty crash nearby as a stone tower was brought down upon the ruins. Rilien released her head, allowing her to step back finally, and moved to stand up gingerly. They both watched as Legolas took on another large orc that had appeared on the rock bridge now formed by the fallen tower, below the edge of the cliff.

It was then that Valisilwen and Rilien's attention was returned to Thorin, he was still being attacked by remnants of orcs and Azog, being forced closer and closer to the edge of the frozen river which flowed over the cliff. Valisilwen moved to assist him, as did Rilien, but he fell to a knee, causing Valisilwen to halt in her tracks. A cloud was starting to drift in and out before his eyes.

"Rilien, you're still suffering from the blow to your head?"

"It would seem so," he replied regretfully, before looking back to the dwarf king, who was able to fling an orc over the edge.

Valisilwen glanced from Rilien to Thorin, then back at the ruins, where she saw Tauriel struggling to get Kili out of there. "Help Tauriel, I'll help Thorin."

"Valisilwen, your ribs..." Rilien began to argue.

"Are fine, go."

Without waiting for Rilien to answer her, she charged away as more orcs, including Azog charged for the dwarf king.

 **oOOo**

As an orc approached an unarmed Thorin, who was caught between the edge of a cliff and the orc and no way of escaping, his mind for a moment considered his options. He had none.

A moment later, a sword flew through the air and embedded itself within the orc's chest. Thorin recognised it as Orcrist, the sword he had found within the troll hoarde, the same sword Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Greenwood Realm, had confiscated from him.

As the orc fell forward over the cliff, Thorin managed to retrieve the sword, before it too was lost over the cliff. Looking down he saw Legolas, balanced tediously on a rough looking, stone bridge. Legolas gave a small nod to the dwarf king, before turning to block an orc's attack as it leapt from the rubble behind him.

Thorin stood and turned, staring in wonder at the blade returned to him, before noticing Azog stood before him, alone. Thorin began to approach the Pale Orc slowly, sword poised to strike.

Suddenly, a horn sounded and Thorin saw Azog smile. Behind him, a hill in the distance was soon covered with yet more orcs. Thorin stared in disbelief for a moment, before Azog charged forward, swinging a large rock attached to a chain. Thorin ducked under it, and as Azog was slightly unbalanced from his swing, Thorin managed to get behind him and slashed at him with Orcrist.

Thorin saw in the corner of his eye, Valisilwen in her wolf form, change direction from coming toward him, to running towards the oncoming orcs, barking orders to the two elves, Kili and Dwalin.

Azog angrily swung again and as Thorin dodged, the rock smashed into the ice, cracking it. They both steadied themselves as the ice began to crack further. Azog swung again, missing once more and causing the ice to begin to break away.

Thorin stumbled slightly, and Azog took the opportunity as it came, knocking Thorin's legs out from under him with the chain. As Azog leapt at the opportunity, Thorin rolled away, before leaping back up to his feet and behind a now off-balanced Azog and slashed at him again.

Azog was clearly furious now, angrily swinging the rock and chain at Thorin once more, but missing him once again. This time, the rock became embedded and stuck in the ice, Azog unable to remove it. He wildly slashed at Thorin with his bladed arm.

Suddenly, Azog looked into the sky behind Thorin in shock as Eagles appeared in the distance. Thorin looked behind to see Radagast riding the lead Eagle, swooping over the top, the Eagles heading straight for the oncoming wave of orc reinforcements. The Eagles began to decimate the ranks of Gundabad orcs.

Even Beorn, the only other surviving Shape-Changer, rode an Eagle, throwing himself from its back and transforming into his bear form as he fell. He landed in full transformation and began charging through the ranks of the orcs immediately, destroying many as he went.

Meanwhile, Thorin took Azog's distraction as a chance to gain the upperhand. He quickly threw Orcrist to the ground, bringing Azog's attention back to him. He reached forward, lifted the rock from the ice and tossed it to Azog, who instinctively caught it, albeit with a confused look on his face.

Thorin then jumped backwards, off of the ice floe that they had both stood upon. Without Thorin's weight to balance it, and with the extra weight of Azog's rock and chain, the ice floe tipped, causing Azog to fall into the freezing cold water below. He scrambled at the edge, but the chain attached to his hand pulled him down beneath the water. Thorin bent over, exhausted, but relieved.

Thorin bent down to pick up Orcrist, as he did so, he saw Azog through the ice, a malevolent grin still on his face, being pulled by the current toward the frozen waterfall. Thorin slowly walked along above him, wanting to ensure that Azog would indeed be done this time, the pair staring at each other. Azog closed his eyes. Thorin felt relief wash over him again, but it was short lived.

Azog's eyes opened again suddenly, as he thrust his arm blade through the ice and through Thorin's foot. Thorin screamed in agony as he withdrew the blade, falling backwards as Azog thrust his blade forward again and burst through the ice, pinning Thorin to the ice.

He brought his arm blade back, to pierce through Thorin again once and for all, but there was a flurry of fur, growling and blood as Azog was tackled by the great wolf that was Valisilwen.

She had him pinned to the ice and bit him roughly on the shoulder, causing Azog to shriek with pain. He moved to shake off the wolf, but when he was unsuccessful, plunged his arm blade into her side.

Valisilwen whimpered and fell to the side, sprawling on the ice as she struggled to stand again, to face the Pale Orc.

"Ranger!" Thorin exclaimed, struggling to stand again, he grasped Orcrist in his hand as Azog stood again, looking malevolently from the Ranger to the Dwarf King. "Valisilwen, get up!"

 **oOOo**

Thorin's shouts caught Rilien's attention as he fired his arrows at the orcs that were now looking to flee the battle as the Eagles decimated them. He saw Valisilwen on the ice of the frozen river, stumbling and struggling to stand, fresh, red blood, staining her fur.

He turned quickly and ran, as Azog ran at Thorin again, managing to unbalance him and knock him to the ground again, before he tried to stab at him with his arm blade yet again. Thorin managed to slide Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade, blocking his attack, but Azog was bigger and utilised his superior position to push the blade further and further. Thorin struggled to keep it away.

It looked as if Thorin would lose as his strength wained, when there was a growl and Valisilwen appeared beside them, grabbing what she could while disabled by her injury, doing her best to drag the Pale Orc away. He wrestled free from her jaws, before slashing at her again, catching her on her neck and shoulder. She yelped again, but continued to try and regain a hold onto him.

"No! Valisilwen!" Rilien shouted pulling back his bowstring and firing an arrow. It struck the Pale Orc in the shoulder causing him to look up angrily at the elf, who knocked another arrow. He looked from the elf, to the dwarf and struggling wolf, before smiling malevolently.

 **oOOo**

He plunged his arm blade down at the dwarf king, before Rilien could get another shot off. The Orc grinned as his arm blade stuck in further. Valisilwen gasped, seeing the blade attached to the stub of the arm she held in her jaws, sink in deeper as she did so. She grit her teeth and growled, grabbing his shoulder in her jaws roughly again, causing it to crack and shatter between her teeth.

Thorin did not struggle back as she did so, but instead, plunged Orcrist into the depths of Azog's chest as she began to pull the orc back.

The orcs face changed to that of shock and surprise as his arm blade was pulled from Thorin's abdomen. He began to fight against the wolf again, flinging his arm blade back and slashing her several times across her back and shoulders.

She whimpered but refused to let go, clenching her jaws tighter and causing the shoulder to crunch beneath her jaw strength, although falling sideways as her tendons and muscles were sliced by the blade. "Finish him!" she growled through her clenched jaws as tears of pain and exhaustion began to form in her eyes.

Thorin scrambled forward on his knees, as Valisilwen got the orc onto his back, refusing to let go no matter how much the orc slashed at her. He forced Orcrist all the way through Azog and through to the ice beneath him.

Azog tensed for a moment, his eyes looking from the Dwarf who would be King under the mountain to the Shape-Changing Princess, before all life left his body.

* * *

 **I don't know whether to sigh with satisfaction or would it be inappropriate to cheer because of what we know is going to happen next :(**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I was having a real dilemma as to whether to just upload one big chapter of awesomeness, or to break it up and draw it out. Guess which one won? Hehe, yeah, I'm drawing it out.**

 **This story is coming to a close too, but I've already got ideas in the works for another Hobbit fic so don't despair!**

 **Edit - Apologies to those who may have read this in the last 24 hours! I was so excited with my progress I didn't edit it to include paragraph markers! Deepest apologies but it is fixed now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Bilbo woke from unconsciousness, seeing the Eagles soaring overhead.

"The eagles are coming..." he murmured sitting up. He turned to look across to the frozen river. He saw Azog the Defiler, sprawled on the ice with a sword through his chest. Bilbo stared in disbelief for a moment before he noticed Rilien, the wood elf that seemed to accompany Valisilwen everywhere since they had escaped King Thranduil's realm, sprinting towards the Great Wolf. Valisilwen lay beside the Pale Orc's body, and was struggling to crawl towards the waterfall's edge, where Thorin was now stumbling.

Bilbo watched as the Dwarven King looked out over the edge to the battlefield below, where the remaining orcs were being routed. To Bilbo's horror he collapsed onto his back.

Bilbo sprinted over in surprise, looking down at Thorin.

"Bilbo..." Thorin murmured, looking up at the Hobbit.

"Don't move! Don't move! Lie still!" Bilbo said hastily, beginning to examine Thorin's wounds, before recoiling in shock when he realised the severity. "Oh!"

Thorin gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're here..."

"Ssshh" Bilbo soothed, before looking around to see if anyone was there help. He saw Valisilwen was trying to crawl her way to them, but Rilien was trying to tend to her wounds too, and Bilbo could see there were a great many through the Great Wolf's thick fur coat. Red blood could be seen seeping through the white parts of her fur.

Thorin drew his attention back to him. "I wish to part from you in friendship..."

"No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin," Bilbo scolded, before he tried to put on a cheerful tone. "You're going to live."

Thorin ignored him. "I would take back my words and deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me... I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril..." He choked slightly, coughing blood, much to Bilbo's dismay.

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin – each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserve."

The pair smiled at each other as Valisilwen finally managed to get to her feet, with the help of Rilien, after much argument and her threatening to rip his hands from his arms if he continued to impede her progress, and limped her way over.

"Thorin..." she growled as she collapsed beside him, the elf kneeling between the two of them, quickly inspecting Thorin's wounds but frowning and sighing.

"Valisilwen," Thorin greeted, his breathing becoming ragged, he reached a hand out and placed it on her furry head, between her large ears that laid back at the gesture. "Lady Ranger, I apologise for ever doubting your skills. I hope you shall resurrect your kind to roam the world proudly again..."

"Don't be absurd, Thorin, you'll have plenty of chances to do the same again," she sneered in reference to his doubting of her skills. Bilbo noted she ignored his further comment about her people.

Thorin gave her a smile before turning back to Bilbo. "Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant you trees – watch them grow..." he choked again, before continuing. "If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place..."

Thorin gasped deeply as he began to struggle to breath.

"No! No! No! No! NO! Thorin! Oh, don't you dare!" Bilbo shouted, grabbing him about the shoulders.

Thorin released his last breath and lay still, the light diminished from his eyes.

"Thorin, Thorin, wake up. The eagles...the eagles are here. Thorin... the eagles..."

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a moment, before looking to Valisilwen and Rilien. They looked sadly down at Thorin and Valisilwen shook her head. Bilbo felt tears welling in his eyes as Valisilwen struggled to her feet once more, struggling towards the very edge of the waterfall, before lifting her head to the sky and releasing a howl that rang out over the mountains and into the depths of Erebor, causing Bilbo to cry as he looked down at the still form of the Dwarven King.

He was shaken from his anguish when Valisilwen collapsed to the ice.

 **oOOo**

 _Valisilwen opened her eyes. She stood upon the frozen river, overlooking the battlefield, watching as Rilien and Bilbo hurried to her side, Rilien immediately tending to her wounds while Bilbo tried to rouse her._

 _She looked down to see her hands. She was in human form although her limbs felt ice cold to her. She wiggled her fingers in hope to warm them but it did not seem to have any affect. She looked around again and jumped with fright when her eyes fell upon a large mass of people walking towards her. They were dressed in rags, with shackles around their necks, wrists and ankles._

 _Her immediate instinct was to grab at her swords, but she soon found that she was weaponless. She began to back away slowly, her fear getting the better of her as she looked around._

" _Valisilwen..." came a familiar voice, causing her to falter. A familiar form made its way to the front of the approaching mass. The Ranger looked at the person standing in front of her in disbelief. It was impossible for her to be seeing this person. She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping that perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. When she opened them, she had achieved nothing but allowed them to get closer to her._

 _She stepped back hurriedly, frightened._

" _Baba, its okay, it's me."_

" _Mama?" she breathed in shock after hearing her mother's pet name for her, as she looked at the dark haired and olive skinned woman in front of her._

" _Yes!" the woman said happily. Valisilwen didn't move but looked around at the people who stopped and looked at her. They were all smiling at her. "You did it."_

" _Did what?"_

" _Survived." A man appeared behind the woman, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You have made us all very proud."_

 _She stared at him for a moment, she could feel a lump building in her throat as she tried to keep in control of her emotions as she stared at the man with the golden coloured eyes. "Papa?" she breathed._

 _He grinned at her. "You are more than we ever dreamed you would be, Valisilwen."_

" _But... you're..."_

" _Yes, we may no longer be on this plane, but we watch you carefully, Baba. We needed to make sure that you fulfilled your destiny," her mother spoke gently._

" _Destiny?" Valisilwen asked in confusion._

" _We always knew the time of our people was coming to an end, Baba, but there was a greater purpose for you. We needed to ensure you lived long enough to fulfil it."_

 _Valisilwen's head was throbbing now. This wasn't real, surely. She looked behind her and saw Kili, Tauriel and Legolas had now joined the Hobbit and Rilien to treat her wounds._

" _The companion we chose for you, has served you well," her father commented lightly, appearing beside her and watching as they hastily tried to tend to her wounds._

 _She turned to stare at him in disbelief. "You chose?"_

" _Of course, we knew we needed someone as strong and stubborn as you to help you, but who had something you seemed to have come to lack as you grew," his father said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. She looked at him dubiously before looking to her mother._

 _She gave a small smirk. "Love, Valisilwen."_

 _She flared her nostrils before taking a deep breath. She watched as she and Thorin's body were carried from the ice, along with Fili's. A thought struck her and she looked to her parents. The ghosts of her people were now gone, leaving only them behind. "What now?"_

" _Hmm?" her father raised his eyebrows expectantly, making his golden eyes seem to shine a lot more than should be possible._

" _What do I do now? If that was my destiny, then what? Am i done, am i to join you?" she asked hopefully, feeling a little excitement to finally be rid of her sorrow of being alone._

" _But you aren't alone," her mother said, apparently reading her mind and smiling lovingly, her ice blue eyes full of wisdom. Valisilwen balked at her mother's words. "What of your company? The dwarves, the Hobbit, the elves? Rilien?"_

 _Valisilwen furrowed her brows at the mention of the dark haired elf, who seemed to refuse to leave her side without argument, by name. "What of them?"_

 _Her mother sighed and looked at her pointedly, she moved forward and went to touch her shoulder. Her hand drifted through Valisilwen's shoulder. "You're not ready yet, Baba. You have too many people who still care about you on this plane to join us yet. You are not ready to be with us. You have much to do yet."_

" _But you said yourself, I've fulfilled my destiny."_

 _Her father looked proudly at his daughter before lowering his head and looking her straight in the eye. "But have you fulfilled your life yet?"_

 _They walked to stand by the edge of the cliff then, Valisilwen moving to stand beside them as the sun shone down onto the battlefield below them. "You have locked yourself away from the world for so long, Baba, you need to experience life with freedom. This is something you have yet to do."_

" _But, I have, I have lived and fought with freedom, is this not enough?"_

" _Have you though? Your heart has been locked away by your sorrow and loneliness," her mother replied sadly, looking into Valisilwen's eyes with sadness. "Do you not think its time you set it free? Perhaps it's time to stop fighting."_

 _She screwed up her nose at that. She knew nothing else. Her father sighed. "Perhaps that is our fault for not being there to show you how to live a life without conflict..."_

" _None of this is your fault!" Valisilwen exclaimed in exasperation at the comment. "The fault lies with that monster!" She motioned towards the dead body of Azog. "Never for a moment do I blame either of you for my situation."_

" _Perhaps, my child, but do you understand why we want you to move on now? That rage and sorrow you have carried around in your heart, that has kept it locked away for so long? You've lived with it all your life, you're now free of it." Her mother explained, raising an eyebrow and looking at Valisilwen pointedly. It was as if her ice blue eyes could see right through her when she did that._

 _Valisilwen thought for a moment, realising right then, that it was like her heart was indeed shattered free of its binds. It was at the moment, she felt warmth returning to her hands and her surroundings became fuzzy. "What's happening?"_

" _Live your life, Baba, live! Do not pine for us, we are always with you, and will see you when your time does finally come," she heard her father's voice_

 _Her mother and father smiled and held each other, before looking towards the sun and walking from the edge of the waterfall, leaving Valisilwen to watch them as they ascended towards the sun._

" _My beautiful Valisilwen, do not shun those that care for you, embrace your life now. You have true freedom now," her mother's voice was but a whisper as the Ranger was plunged into darkness._

Valisilwen's body felt heavy as she felt the darkness subside. She began to try and move her toes, they were stiff but manoeuvrable. She moved her fingers then, first her left hand, which was also quite stiff as well as sore, but manageable and then tried to move her right but found they were impeded.

She made to tighten her fingers around what was in their way, feeling warmth and smoothness.

"Huh?" she heard someone say, before there was movement beside her. It was a familiar aura, like a brilliant bright and light feeling. She tried to smell the scent on the air, but all she could smell was the metallic smell of blood and the scent of healing herbs and oils, hanging thick in the air.

She then noticed that there was something soft and fluffy against her face and she realised that she felt like she was lying on her stomach. It was uncomfortable, but not too much so.

She began to try and lift her heavy eyelids, the light hurt her head at first as the darkness began to ebb away. As they cleared she felt as if someone was very close to her side. It alarmed her, but her body didn't want to react, when she tensed she felt pain along her back and shoulders.

The cloudiness before her eyes began to clear, and she made out a figure standing over her. She made out long, dark brown hair, but could not see their face as they appeared to be leaning over her. She squeezed her hand again, trying to get movement back into her body, to feel a hand squeeze back.

"Valisilwen," she heard Rilien's voice whisper as the form above her leant down and moved closer to her face. Her eyes shot open in alarm and she went to push herself up quickly, causing severe pain to shoot through her body as she tried to force herself up, allowing a gasp of pain to escape her lips as she struggled to move.

Strong hands grabbed her quickly and held her shoulders. "Whoa! Valisilwen, calm down. It's just me." She stopped fighting and squinted, willing her sight to clear faster. Sure enough, it was Rilien, he held her shoulders and looked at her with grave concern.

She released a breath she had not realised she had been holding and looked down in relief, before easing herself back onto her stomach. "My god, Rilien," she muttered, before bringing her hand up to push the loose strands of her hair from her face. "You should know better than to get too close to me." She pushed herself up and sat up carefully, her back pained but she ignored it, turning her body to face Rilien with her blankets still draped over her.

He gave her a small smile of amusement but didn't say anything as she looked around at her surroundings. She was inside a tent, she recognised it as his tent. A small table had been placed not far from the stretcher she was laid up on, covered in bandages and a basin of water that looked quite dirty and dare she believed it, bloody.

Having noticed the basin, she tried to turn her head to look over her shoulder, immediately feeling the pain along her neck. She ignored the pain and continued to strain to look, noticing a bandage that extended down past her collarbone. It was then that she noticed she was not wearing her own clothes.

"Uh...?" she began, propping herself onto her elbows for a better look at what she was wearing, it appeared to be a large undershirt, most likely from one of the male elves. She narrowed her eyes, before lifting the blanket that was over her slightly. "Whoa!" she exclaimed before bringing the blanket back down quickly, looking at Rilien in shock.

"Calm down, Valisilwen, Tauriel took care of your clothing," Rilien said, raising his hands in the air as a way to show his innocence. "I just patched you up."

She still narrowed her eyes at him, uncertain whether or not that was a good thing, before curiousity overcame her better judgement. She turned to look over her shoulder, pulling down the sleeve of the undershirt. She noted the first bandage began on the very top of her shoulder.

She sat up carefully feeling pain in every movement she made, making sure the blanket over her covered her appropriately, before she pulled the sleeve down further, more bandages spread along the back of her arm and around her sides. She gulped as she pulled her arm from the sleeve, careful to hold the shirt about her chest. She carefully reached back and felt many a bandage, spread across her back, criss-crossing here and there, her back tender to her touch.

She bit her lip and dropped her hand back to her lap. Still, she would carry the scars from her original captors.

"I'm sorry," Rilien muttered, looking ashamed and gloomy. Valisilwen looked at him in confusion, unsure of what it could be he was apologising for. Seeing the look on her face he looked back up and explained himself. "I promised that i would protect you, i was unable to do that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Rilien, that's not a promise that i accepted. I chose to stand alone and try and take my vengeance finally, and I chose to stand alongside Thorin..." She trailed off then, remembering the Dwarven King who had lost his life in his effort to finally rid the world of the Pale Orc. His face as he passed, burnt into her mind.

She felt a lump form in her throat, looking to her hands in her lap again. Rilien sat beside her, careful not to sit too close. "You did what you could, Valisilwen, his time had come. He knew it himself."

She bit her lip again, she would have liked to have believed the young elf, but the doubt settled in her mind. She thought of what she could have done differently, and felt herself become emotional, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I should never have left them, I should have stayed with them. It's my fault..."

"You had no choice!" Rilien exclaimed in exasperation, surprising her. She looked at him in awe, as he rarely raised his voice in that tone at her. "Valisilwen, you did everything you could, do not beat yourself over this. You've beaten yourself for most of your life, be at peace!"

She raised her eyebrows and could not remove her eyes from the elf that sat before her. He stared at her intently, his frustration with her seeming to calm. He reached across and took her hands in his, a look on his face that seemed familiar to her but that she could not read. She blushed as he held her hands gently in his own larger ones. "If not for you, Gandalf may not have been able to warn the city in time. If not for you, Kili would not have survived." He paused for a moment. "If not for you, I would not have survived."

She furrowed her brow, trying to recall the battle. Yes, she had saved Rilien, when Bolg had pinned him to the ground. She recalled the rage that had boiled within her, as she saw Bolg smash Rilien with his mace, recalling the same images from so long ago, as Azog had done the same to her father. The rage she had felt to see the same thing happen to another of her loved ones...

She froze in place. The thought that had just run through her head made her do a double take and she stared at Rilien. He looked back expectantly at her, still holding her hands in his own. She recognised the look in his eyes now, the softness that he now looked at her with. It was the same look she would see her mother and father look at each other with in their eyes during happier times.

She then recalled the dream she had just had. Or was it a dream. It had seemed so real. Her mother and father's words rang in her mind repeatedly. ' _Do not shun those that care for you, embrace your life now.'_

She gulped upon the realisation, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she looked down to his strong, yet soft and warm hands that wrapped around her own. The hands that had worked to try and heal her body, had leant their strength to her in all the battles she had fought since their first meeting in Mirkwood.

She looked up and met his eyes. His bright, green eyes watched her intently, a slight tinge of concern appearing there, as she continued to say nothing but look about with a confused look on her face.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again. "And how are you feeling? You were knocked about the head, are you well?" she asked, trying to push such thoughts of the elf from her mind.

Rilien frowned slightly, before releasing one of his hands to scratch his head slightly. It amused Valisilwen to see the elf's cheeks colour slightly pink. "A bruised ego, more than anything else. The healers say I must have a strong head."

Valisilwen let a slight chuckle escape her lips, before pressing them together in a bid to stop herself, lest she hurt the elf's feelings. Rilien's eyebrows raised slightly, but he smiled at her. "I've not heard you laugh before." She bit her lip. "You should do it more often. It's a rather pleasant sound."

She gulped and looked away bashfully."Don't tease, Rilien, or i'll knock your head from your shoulders."

Rilien laughed a little at her threat, although she was not joking. "I don't doubt you would, but I was not teasing." She looked to his face in surprise, to find him smiling softly at her.

She was about to question his response when there was a flurry of noise as the tent flap was pulled back by Gandalf.

 **oOOo**

As Gandalf pulled the tent flap back, he saw a hurried movement made by the Ranger and the slightest look of disappointment, or was it annoyance, by the Woodland Realm elf guard she had. "Ah, Lady Ranger, I see you're finally awake." He moved to stand beside the stretcher to peer down at the Shape-Changer's face.

"Yes," she replied simply, looking at the wizard, before she furrowed her brow with a concerned look on her face. "How long have I been out of it?"

Gandalf saw Rilien shift slightly beside her, seemingly uncomfortable at the question. Gandalf looked from the Ranger to the elf before looking back to the Ranger. "Why, 3 days, it was the good elf Rilien here, who has been tending to your needs since then."

"3 days?" she whispered incredulously, looking from Gandalf to the ground. He saw her cheeks flush slightly, as she glanced sideways quickly at Rilien.

"Indeed," Gandalf said, smirking to himself but quick to hide it as the elf glanced back at him. "Young Rilien here patched you up with Tauriel's help, then would not leave your side, ensuring all your care was personally taken care of. I believe he even rested in here with you."

He saw the Ranger stiffen and gulp, as did the elf. He was thoroughly enjoying their reactions when there were voices to be heard from outside the tent.

"I believe there are others who wish to see if you are well, Valisilwen," Rilien commented, trying to cut through the tension within the tent. Gandalf moved to the tent flap and pushed it back, as Bilbo, Kili and Tauriel appeared at the entrance.

"Is she-" Bilbo began, leaning through the open entrance, before he spotted the dark haired Ranger and raced the rest of the way inside. "Valisilwen!" he exclaimed, throwing his little arms around the Lady Ranger.

She gave a small laugh as well as a wince of pain. "Ow, hello Bilbo."

"Oh, oh, sorry." He quickly released her and jumped back. She gave a small laugh after rolling her shoulders back a little. "But you're awake! We've all been so worried about you!"

"Aye, we weren't sure you were coming back to us," Kili said quietly. Gandalf frowned at the young dwarven prince. He had been, indeed, gloomy these last few days, regularly walking to the tent to speak to Rilien and keep him company while watching over the Ranger. The little dwarf had suffered much loss in one day and Gandalf sensed that, although, he had found love with the former Woodland realm Captain of the Guard, had they lost Valisilwen, Kili may not have been able to live with the grief.

"Now, Kili. I thought over this journey you would have learnt at least one thing about me?"

"What's that?" Tauriel asked, for the dwarf who looked slightly ashamed at the mock scolding by the Ranger.

"It takes a lot to put me down for good," she replied matter-of-factly, motioning for the dwarf to come closer. He inched his way towards her and she put an arm around his shoulders carefully, only wincing slightly at the movement.

Gandalf couldn't help but glance at her elf guardian. He could see just a hint of envy behind those green eyes, and Gandalf grinned. It was a most peculiar development.

" _You really do look terrible,"_ Tauriel said to the Ranger in elvish.

" _To be honest,"_ Valisilwen began, releasing the dwarf. _"I feel terrible."_ She looked behind Tauriel as if searching for someone, and then to Rilien with raised eyebrows. " _But where is Prince Legolas?"_

Rilien, Tauriel and Gandalf all looked to each other then, they weren't really certain where he was. "He... has decided to journey through Middle Earth," Gandalf decided to answer for the elves. He had spoken to King Thranduil about the absence of his son after the battle. The King had been short in his reply, but Gandalf knew for certain that he was alright, mostly, aside from his dented pride and broken heart. "It would seem, the battle has ignited a thirst for knowledge of the world outside the Greenwood."

Gandalf glanced at Tauriel who looked gratefully at the wizard's explanation, before glancing back to Kili lovingly.

Gandalf could see in Valisilwen's face the recognition that was happening right before her eyes as she raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Before she could say anything else there was a ruckus outside and a familiar, argumentative voice could be heard approaching up the hill. "Let me through, ye pointy-eared pests! I'm going to see that damned fluffy Ranger whether ye let me or not!"

"Dain is still here?" Valisilwen whispered dully, looking around at their company.

"Uh, it would seem he might have grown a wee bit fond of you," Kili murmured, looking apologetic.

The angry dwarf appeared in the tent. "So it's true! Ye finally awake! About damn time!"

Valisilwen cringed at the booming voice of the dwarf lord. "Dain! Inside voice, please."

The dwarf faltered. "Uh, apologies," he said dropping decibels noticeably, which caused several within the tent to attempt to stifles giggles. "Well, it's good to see you awake, lass. Ye had us all worried."

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Dain, but the Lady Ranger is a tough one," Gandalf said, speaking for the Shape-Changer.

"Aye, that she is! Many thanks for your assistance in the battle," he said nodding towards her, before he began to shift uncomfortably. "Uh, and sorry for the... uh..." Valisilwen looked at him expectantly, doing her best to hide a smirk it seemed. "Uh, you know..."

She smiled, before answering. "Never mind, Dain. I would not be a Ranger if I couldn't handle a little ribbing now and then."

Dain perked up at that, before his gaze turned to Rilien, who slowly stood to face the dwarf. "And ye, ye left in the midst of our competition!"

Rilien grinned good naturedly down to the dwarf. "I did, my apologies," he said, bowing his head slightly. "So how many did you end up with?"

Dain grinned proudly. "205!"

Rilien glanced sideways at the company gathered around Valisilwen and grinned mischievously before answering. "Ah, 3 more and you would have had me beat, Master Dwarf"

Dain's draw dropped while Gandalf tried not to laugh aloud, covering his mouth with his hand in the pretence he was playing with his beard.

"Why, you...!" Dain turned and stormed from the tent, shouting obscenities as he went.

The company looked around at each other before they all burst out laughing.

"Rilien, did you truly mean what you said?" Kili asked, when he had calmed enough.

"Well," Rilien began slowly. "I actually lost count at about 208..."

There was another roar of laughter.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	24. Chapter 24

**Morning all,**

 **This will most likely be the last update for a couple of weeks, i'm off to Sydney to meet up with my mum for the first time in 4 years since we both got posted to different sides of the country! (Literally, she's west coast, I'm east)**

 **After this there's only one more chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xo**

* * *

Eventually, the visitors left, leaving Rilien and Valisilwen alone together.

Rilien could tell Valisilwen was anxious about something, as he began collecting healing salve from the now clean table beside the stretcher, he turned to see her looking at her hair in confusion. "Tauriel brushed and braided your hair to keep it out of the way while I treated your wounds," he explained, she nodded in acceptance of his explanation, before tossing the braid back over her shoulder nonchalantly. "I need to redress your wounds."

She looked up at him with the slightest look of alarm, but nodded and turned her back towards him. He carefully perched himself onto the stretcher behind her, watching as she carefully pulled her arms from the undershirt she wore, dropping the back down to reveal the bandages he had carefully placed on her wounds.

He had seen the full extent of her scars when he was treating her wounds after the battle, through the blood and shredded skin of the newly inflicted wounds. The pale scars of her youth criss-crossed her back, some fainter than others, extending all the way down past her hips. He had also found some scars on her legs, although these appeared to be a fair bit younger than those on her back, shoulders and neck.

He carefully began untying the bandages as she clutched the undershirt to her chest, not moving as his fingers gripped at the bandages and began to unwind them. He passed them to her to unwind from her front, and she did so without a word to him, although he saw her jaw clench as she did so.

"Is it hurting?" he asked as he took back the bandage and stopped, concerned..

She looked back at him with mild surprise. "No, nothing like that," she replied, sighing before nodding at him to continue. He passed the bandage back to her to unwind it one more time before removing it.

The cloths beneath the bandage were soaked with blood, but that was to be expected. He grabbed some new ones from the table and carefully began to remove the soiled cloths.

"How bad was it?" she asked, not moving as he began to peel back the outer edges.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it only took you three days to come to, you had lost a lot of blood and carried many wounds." As he pulled back the mass of cloths that he had carefully placed to cover her wounds on her back, he found some of the smaller ones were already healing, to the point of being nearly completely closed. "By Valar..."

"Hmm?" she turned her head slightly at his murmured words.

"Would i be correct in assuming the people of your kind are generally fast healers?" he asked in wonder as he examined the wounds that were already nearly healed. She nodded, unfazed as he touched her skin in wonder, although he soon felt her shiver as he moved his finger along the edges of a wound gently. "Apologies," he quickly muttered, returning to the job at hand.

He removed the rest of the cloths on her back, there were still a few quite severe and open wounds on her back, but for the most part, the smaller superficial wounds had all begun to close and heal. He applied the salve to her wounds carefully, rubbing it in gently. Every so often, he would feel her give a slight shiver or clench her jaw. He finished applying it to her back as quickly as possible.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, leaning forward slightly, concerned as he found her eyes to be closed.

She opened them slightly and gave a small smile. "I'm fine, how are they?" He couldn't help but notice her eyes seemed very relaxed when she looked at him, so he found her reaction to him applying the salve, curious, to say the least.

"They're already showing signs of healing well, some have already nearly closed," he replied, pleased that she seemed to be relaxing around him. He looked to the last bandage left on her body and grimaced. This had been the most difficult and deepest wound. "Now, this one will most likely hurt."

She followed his eyes down to her side, biting her lip but giving him a nod of approval. He began to untie the bandage, before carefully pulling it back and handing the end to her to unwind. She passed it around her and handed it back to him, careful not to drop her undershirt. Soon, Rilien could pull the cloth from the wound.

It began to seep a little blood, but he could tell that it too, was beginning to work on healing itself. "Fascinating," he murmured, peering closely at the wound. He grabbed some more cloths, wetting them in warm water before beginning to clean the wound again. He heard Valisilwen hiss slightly, under her breath.

He looked up at her in surprise and concern. She cringed but looked at him as she lifted her arm slightly to enable him easier access. "You pushed a little hard."

Rilien grimaced. "Apologies." He began to clean the wound again, being extra careful this time. Once he was satisfied, he carefully began to apply the healing salve, looking to her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed once again and she appeared quite relaxed again.

She looked incredibly serene in that moment, like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He wondered what she had experienced in her moments of unconsciousness, or if it was perhaps the fact that she now knew, for certain, that both Bolg and Azog were done.

He began to put clean cloths back on her wounds before beginning to put clean bandages on. "Valisilwen?" he asked softly, brushing his hand against her elbow. She opened her eyes slowly and looked sideways at him. He held up the end of the bandage and she took it, winding it around her middle, hissing when she pulled it a bit too tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he tied it off for her.

"Just making sure I'm alive," she joked, giving a half smile. He smiled back at her before picking up all the used bandages and cloths, turning to give her some privacy and redress herself. "I don't suppose i can leave the tent yet?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled as she brought the undershirt up over her head.

Rilien had to admit, he was surprised she asked. "Uh... well..." there was no real reason she couldn't but they had to discard of her clothes as they were ripped to shreds from battling Azog and Bolg. For a moment his mind drifted back to the battle on the frozen river, when he saw Azog slashing at her relentlessly. He shuddered at the memory.

"Rilien?" she asked, appearing beside him and peering into his face with concern. He jumped when he saw her standing beside him, wearing only the oversized undershirt he had given Tauriel to put on her when they had begun to treat her wounds.

He stepped back, trying to put some distance between him and the Lady Ranger for decency's sake, knocking over the table of healing salves and bandages. They both reached for the table in alarm, only Valisilwen winced as she tried to grab it with her dominant hand, the same side as her most concerning injury.

He quickly grabbed the table, righting it, before turning to put his hand on Valisilwen's shoulder as she bent over in pain. "Are you alright?"

She screwed up her face, closing her eyes and took deep breaths, before standing straight again. Rilien quickly put his hand around her waist on the opposite side to the wound. Her eyes shot open and her cheeks quickly went pink, but she didn't push him away.

"Come on, back to the stretcher with you."

"So that's no to that walk, then?" she asked, trying to sound relaxed.

Rilien narrowed his eyes at her and gave a little shake of his head. "I would have considered it if you could stop yourself from trying to help people," he replied simply. As he began to help her back to the stretcher, he felt her put her arm around his shoulder, gripping onto him tightly. He felt his own heart beginning to beat fast within his chest.

He eased her down onto the stretcher, and she released him, sighing sadly as he stood back up. He could have sworn she was damn near pouting. "If we could dress you, I may have considered that walk," he said pointedly, but she just gave a small smile. "Princess..." he added with a smirk as he began to return to the table to tidy up the mess he had caused.

A moment later he felt something soft impact with the back of his head. He turned to see Valisilwen was slightly cringing, but smirking. He looked down to his feet to see the pillow from the stretcher on the ground. He shook his head and returned to his work.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen sat on her stretcher, bored. It had been two days since she had woken from unconsciousness, and she had yet to be able to walk freely outside. She swore the Elf Prince's guardsman thoroughly enjoyed being able to boss her around.

Although, commanded to stay within the tent, he had at least opened the tent flap to allow her to see the world outside and she had fairly regular visits from everyone. From the company of dwarves she travelled, with to the King Thranduil, who had been nothing but pleasant since the battle.

Bard the Bowman had also visited her, along with his children. All three had looked to her with admiration and awe, especially the youngest of the three, Tilda. Valisilwen could see it in the child's eyes, she had spirit. She would prove a handful for Bard as she got older.

Bard requested the children to leave the tent so he could have a private conversation with the Lady Ranger, which they did so, although Tilda whined slightly before her older sister dragged her out.

"My lady, I was hoping to give my own personal thanks to you. You have done much for me and my family since you're timely arrival in Laketown."

She cringed slightly at his address to her, but gave a small nod. "It is fine. I am happy to help those that require it." Bard gave a small, nervous smile and began to pace slightly in front of her stretcher, causing Valisilwen to raise her eyebrows in interest.

"My daughters and son can speak only admiration for you. Tilda especially, seems to...uh... idolise you," he commented lightly, giving an amused smile, obviously thinking of something his daughter had either said or done.

Valisilwen smiled in return and gave a small bow of the head. "I have to warn you, Bard, you'd best be careful with that one, she has spirit, i can see it in her eyes."

He gave a chuckle. "Oh trust me, I am very well aware of the spirit within that child."

"And what of the people of Laketown?" she asked, curious as to what the people planned to do.

"With the help of Kili and his people, it is planned that we should rebuild Dale to it's former glory," Bard said proudly, looking out the tent towards the city. Valisilwen smiled, Bard was a proud man, and a fine leader.

"Will you lead them? As the new Master of the city?"

Bard pursed his lips. Clearly, this topic was something that had rested heavily on his mind. He sighed before speaking again. "Aye, it is the people's wish."

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the weight in the sigh he expelled. He was reluctant to lead the people it seemed. "You will be a fine leader, Bard, and your children will be of great help to you, they're both compassionate and clever."

He smiled at her compliments. "Aye, that they are." He seemed to grow more anxious and turned to her. "I have to ask, what is it you plan to do now that the Kingdom of Erebor is restored?"

She raised both eyebrows again, this time in surprise. "Well, I imagine when I am given the all clear, I will return to my duties with the Dunedain in the North. I sense the war against the dark forces at work here, are not yet over."

Bard nodded, thinking it over. Valisilwen became suspicious of Bard's motives now. He looked her in the eye now, his hazel eyes searching her face for a moment. "I ask this as a man who has seen your own amazing skills as both a leader and warrior, would you consider staying?"

She was not sure what she wanted to do more, cringe, laugh or narrow her eyes at him, but instead she kept her face clear of any emotions whatsoever. "I appreciate the compliment, Bard, but I would not be able to make a home in Dale. The animal in me wishes to live a life of freedom, not contained within walls or to the beck and call of people. I appreciate nothing more than watching the sun rise over the land with the freedom to see it from wherever pleases me. I'm sorry."

Bard's face fell, but only for a moment, before he nodded once and smiled. "I can understand that, it is a life you are accustomed to, it would be very hard for you to change that."

"At near 400 years old... yes, i am quite accustomed to it."

Bard's eyes went wide at the mention of her age, but he was quick to clear his face of such shock, although Valisilwen still couldn't hide the grin from his initial reaction.

"Well, my lady, I should let you rest. I thank you again, for selflessly assisting the people of Dale as well as myself and my family."

"It was my pleasure, I look forward to seeing your children grow to be fine leaders like their father."

Bard smiled gratefully, obviously picking up on the underlying message from Valisilwen, she would be paying them regular visits. She was especially interested to see how Tilda would grow.

As Bard left, she had seen him bow his head to someone as he exited the tent, and waited expectantly for whomever it was to enter, but no one had.

On another occasion, even Dain had come to say his goodbyes before journeying back to the Iron Hills. Tauriel had teased Valisilwen, saying the dwarf had a crush on her, causing Valisilwen to roll her eyes and shake her head.

It was another conversation that Valisilwen had with Tauriel that lingered in her mind though.

" _What will you do when you're able to leave?"_

" _I don't know, probably return to the Dunedain and recommence my duties there,"_ she had replied, rolling her shoulders back to try and keep her muscles supple and loose _. "I don't see what else there is to be done."_

" _I have heard Lord Elrond has asked that you return to Imladris?"_ Tauriel asked, looking at the Ranger with raised eyebrows at her answer.

That had made Valisilwen chuckle. _"He always asks that of me,"_ she replied. _"Although, Elladan did say that he had a special duty for me to fulfil. Something about one of the Dunedain."_ She thought for a moment, wondering if it had anything to do with what had been discovered in Dol Guldur.

Tauriel shrugged, leaning back onto her arms to stretch out her legs on the grass, cocking her head to one side while thoughtfully looking at Valisilwen. _"What of Rilien?"_

Valisilwen furrowed her brows in confusion. _"What about him?"_

Tauriel raised her eyebrows before crossing her legs and leaning forward again. _"Have you really not noticed?"_

" _Noticed what?"_

"Valisilwen, Rilien cares very deeply for you," Tauriel spoke plainly, she rolled her eyes at the dark haired elf. "You're so oblivious to the very obvious to those around you."

"I'm pretty certain he's just doing as asked by his King," Valisilwen said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore a niggling thought at the back of her mind.

"In case you hadn't notice, we went rogue from the king the second we left the kingdom against his orders. Rilien had every opportunity to return. He always chose to be with you."

Valisilwen pursed her lips, unable to respond to the auburn haired elf.

Tauriel's words had been lingering on her mind, while she watched the sky change as the sun set, through the entrance to her tent. It was only a moment later that Rilien entered, carrying two bowls of steaming stew for them.

"Dinner is served," he said, carefully handing her one. She accepted it gratefully, blowing off the steam that rose from the food, as Rilien settled on the grass beside the stretcher facing the entrance. This is what she had grown accustomed to the last few nights. Rilien would always enjoy a meal with her before urging her to rest, and he would stay within the tent with her until morning.

She ate quietly, lost in her own thoughts as she enjoyed the warm stew.

"The city is almost cleared and the dwarves are returning to the mountain from the Blue Mountains, King Thranduil believes the elves will return to Greenwood very soon," Rilien chatted as he ate.

Valisilwen nodded, although she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Gandalf and Bilbo said they will leave when he leaves."

"I see," she replied, still lost in thought.

"A flock of Were-bats are attacking the camp."

"Ah...wait...what?" she asked in alarm, finally realising what he had said and whipping her head to look from the elf to outside the tent.

Rilien scoffed and shook his head at her, putting his now empty bowl to the side. "What's wrong?"

Valisilwen felt ashamed at being caught out but shook her head. "Nothing," she replied simply, taking the final spoonful of food in her mouth and looking back out the entrance of the tent.

"You've been less than conversational with me these last couple of evenings."

She shrugged. "Only so much one can talk about when she's cooped up in a tent all day." She looked pointedly at the elf, the slightest of smirks spreading across her face.

Rilien grinned at the jab. "Well, maybe tomorrow, you've healed pretty well, but you're still going to be sore and bruised, so nothing strenuous."

Valisilwen smiled at the elf gratefully, nodding. "I can manage that."

He soon encouraged her to sleep, staying by the stretcher until her breathing slowed to a blissful sleep.

 **oOOo**

Rilien snuck out before the sun had even begun to rise, ducking into a tent and exiting just as quickly. As he walked, he thought back to the conversation he had overheard between her and Bard the Bowman, soon to be Master of the City of Dale.

' _The animal in me wishes to live a life of freedom, not contained within walls or to the beck and call of people. I appreciate nothing more than watching the sun rise over the land with the freedom to see it from wherever pleases me.'_

He smiled, remembering as the Bowman had attempted to proposition her, although it had brought a little jealousy overhearing him speak to her as he had. The feeling had left him rather surprised, but he had been quick to quell the odd emotion, especially when he had heard her reasoning.

It had saddened him to hear her thoughts on settling somewhere. He himself had always thought that he had wanted to eventually settle when Legolas eventually took over as King of the Greenwood Realm, only because he couldn't even consider leaving his friend without someone to watch his back.

Now, however, his friend had taken off on his own adventures alone, so he wasn't quite sure what he wanted anymore. His mind kept settling on Valisilwen whenever he considered his future, he wasn't entirely sure why he was drawn to the Shape-Changer, but for whatever reason, he knew that she would probably not be accepting of settling for him either.

He made haste back to his tent, not wanting to miss the sunrise. He quietly crept beside the stretcher where she slept on her stomach, her face seemingly blissful, before gently shaking Valisilwen's shoulder. "Ranger, time to wake up."

She groggily opened her eyes, before scrunching up her nose. Rilien had to admit, she looked very appealing as she struggled to rouse. "Rilien, it's still dark out." He looked over his shoulder, indeed it was still dark out, he was surprised she could see that considering she had barely opened her eyes.

"I know, come on, here's your gear, get dressed." He dropped her new clothes onto the stretcher, he had gotten the armourer and tailor to remake her clothing, similar to what she had but with the Greenwood elf touch, to be a little lighter. She looked from him to her clothes, still blinking as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Why?"

"Just hurry." He left the tent, closing the flap, to allow her some privacy. A few moments later Valisilwen reappeared. Her hair out now, as she pulled the braid apart with her fingers. He took her hand before she had even finished, causing her to look alarmed and confused. "Don't worry about your hair, we aren't riding into battle."

He began to lead her through the elven camp, and then onwards to the other side of it, up towards the forests edge. Here he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Well?" she asked, an edge of annoyance to her voice. He gave her a small smile and he motioned with his head behind her, still holding her hand in his. She looked at him skeptically, before turning to look behind her.

The sky was already changing colour as they had topped the hill, and as she turned the first rays of sun were beginning to shine over the edge of the horizon. He saw her face soften and a small smile grace her lips as the sun's rays lit up her face.

As he watched her, the sun appeared to make a halo about her hair, the slightest of breezes catching her long, black hair, shaking it loose from the last of the braid. She closed her eyes as the sun rose higher, appearing completely serene once again.

He felt her hand tighten its grip on him, causing a thrill through his body. She opened her eyes and continued to watch the sun, the light catching in her right eye and making it seem to shine with golden flecks that took Rilien's breath away. He couldn't help but smile, before turning to watch the sunrise himself.

After a few moments, the sun had risen over the horizon and Valisilwen sighed, catching Rilien's attention again. She looked completely relaxed and happy, a small smile on her face as she blinked and looked down towards the camp.

"Happy?" he asked, drawing her attention to him. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You got to leave your tent."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's about time." Her cheeks went a little pink as she glanced down at the hand that he held, although making no move to remove it from his grasp.

Rilien smirked a little. He was beginning to enjoy seeing the Ranger's cheeks become pink, knowing it was him that was causing it, but he released it. "Would you like to continue walking?" he offered, motioning towards the lake.

She smiled in return. "If we may."

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen and Rilien walked along the banks of the lake, she savoured the freedom to move about again. Although, she found herself time and time again, glancing at Rilien, remembering what Tauriel had said to her. _'Rilien cares very deeply for you.'_

She had thought about this many a free hour since Tauriel had mentioned it. She had found the elf to be good company and reliable during her forced bed rest and even during their travels, if not a bit protective of her during their journey. It was, however, a nice change.

Although an accomplished warrior with a reputation amongst the Dunedain, he did not treat her with any prejudice or consider her skills any lesser than his own from the very beginning unlike with the Dunedain. She had needed to earn their respect and prove her skill with them. He was different, he accepted her for what she was from the beginning. He was just, protective, there was no other way to explain it. Many a time, during battle, he had fought back to back with her and even relied on her occasionally. She was his equal, but yet, he still treated her with tenderness and care.

What was this? Why was it when she thought of his careful attention to her or even their first meeting in Mirkwood, she would feel her heart quicken ever so slightly. When he touched her skin, she would often feel a thrill shoot through her body, which as you can imagine, when he was putting healing salve on her skin it would become rather awkward.

She then thought about what Tauriel had asked. What would she do now? She never thought this day would come, to never again have to consider vengeance. Then again, there was still rumour of dark powers rising again, and she did have further a score to settle with he who would have given the orcs the power to walk the land as they had. She narrowed her eyes slightly in thinking about it. There was still evil to be laid waste to, and she would go where she was needed.

As they walked, she saw the elf glance at her from the corner of her eye. "You appear lost in thought, Valisilwen." Of course, that still had her wondering about Rilien. He was technically, banished from the realm of Greenwood due to disobeying the King's orders. Then again, Legolas should also have been banished, but he was kin, so of course Thranduil would not be so harsh on the Prince. Tauriel on the other hand, he had maintained she was banished, but this was fine to the red-haired elf now, she was happier away.

She looked to the elf and gave a small smile in return. "There's not much else to do these days." He furrowed his brows at her in confusion, to which she gave a small laugh and explained. "I never thought the day would come where vengeance wouldn't rule my heart. Now though, there is space there for something else. While i fear there is still darkness in the world, I can relax a little and pursue more joy in my life, i think."

Rilien's eyebrows raised and he smiled at her. "I am glad to hear that, Valisilwen. I'm sure your family would be proud of you." She smiled bashfully at his comment, noting he seemed to walk a little closer to her now. "I sense what you too sense, about the darkness in the world. It is a concern."

While sheltered in the Greenwood, no doubt, Rilien had not noticed the darkness growing outside the forest, his concern lying with his home. However, now that he was past the boundaries of the realm he called home, it would seem he was quite sensitive to the state of Middle Earth, which Valisilwen found quite intriguing. "What will you do now, Rilien?" she asked, looking back ahead and asking the question she had wondered for quite some time.

Rilien sighed a little, she heard the slight pang of sadness and her heart ached a little for him and she found herself tempted to put an arm about his shoulders to comfort him. "I do not know, I'm unsure whether i would be welcome back in the Greenwood, and I do not know where my lord, Legolas, has gone."

"You have no desires of which you wish to fulfil of your own?" she asked curiously. Tauriel had discussed with her at length how she wished to see a little more of the world outside Mirkwood and be with Kili, which did not surprise Valisilwen in the slightest. Tauriel reminded her a little of herself, she felt most at home while free to do as she pleased.

Rilien thought for a moment before grinning. "I guess there is much to the world I do not yet know, it might be nice to see it."

"You will not miss your home?"

"Naturally, but it will pass, and perhaps one day I should be allowed back to visit it," he said sounding hopeful. Valisilwen glanced sideways, she had to admire his courage and positive outlook, it was something she had struggled to have for quite some time. It was probably what made her a bit broody and sarcastic.

"I don't know how anyone could miss Thranduil," she muttered looking back ahead. There it was. She smirked to herself, glad to see that she hadn't changed. If she were honest with herself though, she was very aware that something had changed with her, and she had an inkling it had something to do with the elf who walked beside her.

Rilien laughed at her jab at the King, taking it in his stride it would seem. "He can be trying, but he has lived through much, i guess it would make anyone difficult." She rolled her eyes, she knew what he had lived through, but couldn't say she felt much remorse at her jab. "Where would you go first?"

She was thoughtful. "Perhaps i would return the Hobbit back to his home, and continue back to my brothers, the Dunedain." She glanced sideways again, noting that Rilien's eyes looked a little saddened at her words, she thought quickly but spoke slowly and hesitantly. "You know, the Dunedain are surprisingly welcoming, in their own way, we can use all the help we can get."

Rilien stopped walking and turned to look at her, she too stopped and looked back at the elf, although she could feel her cheeks burn as she met his gaze. He looked at her for a long moment before smiling happily at her. "I would be honoured to join you in your travels back to your brothers, princess," he said, putting his right hand over his heart in a fist, bowing his head slightly. He flicked his eyes up to look at her and she saw a defiant glint of mischief in his gaze, having used her official title knowing full well she did not like it.

"On one condition," she added, pursing her lips. Rilien laughed and stood straight again before looking at her expectantly. "You call me Valis, my brothers know nothing of my background, although, I'm sure word would have travelled fast."

Rilien nodded in understanding. "Of course, but as I said to you before, I will still treat you as you should be."

She rolled her eyes and turned to begin walking again. "I'm going back," she said huffily.

Rilien laughed at her, before quickly reaching out to stop her, grabbing her by the elbow gently. "Wait, wait..." he said with a laugh.

She stopped and looked at him expectantly, looking down at his hand on her elbow in surprise. As usual, she felt a thrill through her body, but did her best to ignore it. "What?"

He smirked again, before offering his arm to her, trying to contain his laughter. She narrowed her eyes, before considering him. She smirked herself then, before taking his offered arm and allowing him to lead her away. He placed his hand over her own that was draped through his elbow, brushing his fingers lightly along the back of her hand as they walked. He began to ask her questions about what to expect on their journey to The Shire and onto the North.

* * *

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning world!**

 **I've nothing special to say today...**

 **So enjoy**

 **xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Rilien returned Valisilwen to her tent, feeling somewhat content. He was pleased he now knew what he would do in the immediate future. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was a little happy to be staying by the Lady Ranger's side.

He left her there to rest, she was still suffering from her injuries and although she wouldn't admit it, even that short walk had tired her slightly. He walked through the camp, thinking to start collecting some gear that he would need for his travels.

He soon came across Tauriel, who considered him for a moment, her arms crossed. _"Rilien, have you told her yet?"_ she demanded.

Rilien gulped, he had been in discussion with Tauriel already and she had berated him for not speaking plainly with the Lady Ranger. While she may have been stripped of her title by the King, Rilien still very much considered her his superior.

" _Not yet..."_

Tauriel narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. _"What exactly do you fear, Rilien?"_

Rilien chewed his lip nervously, considering what the red-haired asked. He knew what Tauriel was asking, and he himself wasn't sure. Tauriel had already told him she was certain that Valisilwen felt the same as he, but unlike Rilien, she had not the love in her life to know how to show it. Her life had been filled with darkness and loneliness for a very, very long time.

" _I think, perhaps..."_ Rilien began slowly. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but Tauriel moved forward, placing both hands on his shoulders gently.

She sighed before speaking again. _"I see it in your eyes now,"_ she began. _"You fear it may scare her, maybe because she has lived so long without it?"_

Rilien frowned for a moment, before sighing and nodding. _"To know, I can live without. To be without her, I'm not sure I could."_

Tauriel sighed again and gave him a small smile. _"I can understand that, but I think you underestimate her too."_ She patted his shoulder before continuing on her way towards Erebor.

Rilien stood for a moment, alone, thinking, before turning and hastily making his way back to his tent, where Valisilwen was resting.

He pushed open the tent flap, and Valisilwen sat up in surprise, looking at him expectantly. He strode over to her, determined, before quickly kneeling down, catching her face in his hands and crushing his mouth against hers, allowing all his feelings to flow out in his actions.

 **oOOo**

Valisilwen was alarmed by the look of determination on Rilien's face as he marched into the tent, but she was even more alarmed when he moved so quickly towards her and took her face into his hands before crushing his mouth against hers.

At first, she froze in shock, but soon her body began to react and she thought she moved to pull him off of her, but her fighting instincts failed her and she found them replaced with instincts she did not recognise. Instead of pulling away, she found her arms to be embracing him, pulling him closer to her and her fingers tangled in his hair or wrapped around his neck as her eyes closed. She felt heat flowing through her body and a wanting feeling building throughout her, causing her to tighten her hold on him.

Within a moment, her lips had parted allowing him more access and she felt his tongue slip between, sending a thrill of unfamiliar origins throughout her body and she gripped at him more fiercely. His hands moved from her face, down to her neck and to run down her back to her waist, holding her closer to his body.

It seemed they were lost in time, as he kissed and held her so passionately, sending shivers and thrills throughout her whole entire body, paying no heed to the world around them.

That is, until someone coughed.

They quickly stopped and withdrew from each other, Rilien whipping around from her so quickly he nearly fell to the ground beside the stretcher, had it not been for her catching him by the arm. She winced in the process, her side still not fully healed yet.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Thranduil said, a smirk daring to grace his lips as Gandalf and Bilbo stood beside him, Gandalf looking rather amused while Bilbo looked purely horrified.

Rilien quickly stood, his cheeks very red, while Valisilwen gingerly tried to stand herself, her back ached and she wondered if perhaps one or two of her not quite healed wounds had possibly reopened.

Thranduil held a hand up at Valisilwen. "Do not move, Ranger. I would have a word with Rilien outside." He motioned for the elf to follow him, causing Rilien to glance nervously sideways at Valisilwen before moving to follow him.

She looked at Gandalf bashfully, pursing her lips together, they felt strangely hot and large when she did so. Gandalf gave a chuckle and moved to stand before her. "I see things have progressed."

She furrowed her brow as Bilbo cautiously moved closer to her. "S-sorry for ...that..." Bilbo stammered nervously, looking and gesturing from the entrance to her, his cheeks going as red as she thought hers must have been.

She bit her lip and tried to give an apologetic smile to Bilbo, not sure how successful it was, before glancing back up at Gandalf. He was still grinning from ear to ear at her with raised eyebrows. "I don't know what happened..." she blurted out suddenly, unsure what else to say.

Gandalf chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Only what comes naturally when two people care for each other, Ranger."

She hmphed slightly, not sure whether she could accept that explanation, but then decided to worry about that later. Clearly, Gandalf and Bilbo were here for a reason and she looked at Gandalf expectantly. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh, we are leaving tomorrow," Bilbo said, seeming to finally move past what he had interrupted. "The King has decided he will move on, so we decided we should go too. I do miss home." He said his last words wistfully, as if remembering Bag End.

Valisilwen nodded and smiled. "Then I shall accompany you," she said to the little hobbit. "Best to make sure you make it there in one piece. Would not be right to survive a wargs, orcs, goblins, a Dragon and battle only to fall to a misstep now, would it?"

Bilbo gave a small smile, before looking back to the tent entrance. "Well, it would be nice, but..." he looked back to Gandalf and then to Valisilwen, his face appearing slightly apprehensive. "We wouldn't want to...impose or..."

She bit her lip slightly, the Hobbit was still dwelling on what he had seen.

"I believe Rilien will be joining us, then?" Gandalf asked, ignoring Bilbo's stuttering.

"Indeed, I will be," Rilien said, returning and standing beside the stretcher again. Valisilwen couldn't help but notice the pride in his voice, although she couldn't bring herself to look at his face as Thranduil strode in, an air of smugness about him as he stood beside Gandalf.

"I trust you will both be taking care of our elf-kin?" he said, motioning towards Bilbo. Valisilwen raised her eyebrows, Thranduil had dubbed him an honorary elf it would seem.

"As you would command, my lord," Valisilwen and Rilien said, both bowing their heads to the King. He looked down to the Hobbit with a nod of his head, making Bilbo blush with embarrassment. Valisilwen gave a small smile, before she noticed the King looking to her.

"My lady, you will always be welcome in my halls. As the last of the royal family, of your kind, it would be my absolute honour to host you any time you wish it."

Her eye twitched slightly at his formal address to her, but she placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head, forcing herself to show the proper respect to the Elven King. "Thank you, my lord." With a slight nod of the head and the slightest of smirks, Thranduil left the tent.

"Well, I think I hear the King under the Mountain calling," Gandalf said, after clearing his throat as if to help with the awkward silence.

Bilbo looked at him in slight confusion. "But I don't..." he began to protest.

"Come along, Bilbo, things to do before we depart," Gandalf hastily interjected, ushering him from the tent, careful to close the flap as he did so, leaving her alone with Rilien again.

Valisilwen gulped and glanced sideways at Rilien, who appeared to be trying to withhold a grin from his face. She narrowed her eyes, before punching at his leg which was closest to her.

He clutched at his leg before laughing loudly, as she folded her arms and tried to purse her lips to stop herself from laughing. What a predicament they had come to be in.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, falling to the ground beside the stretcher she was sat upon.

"Oh, I bet you are now," she muttered, still doing her best to refrain from laughing. The elf looked up to her with his green eyes shining, that familiar look residing there for her to see it clearly. The same look her father had always looked at her mother with. She recognised it now. It was love.

"I couldn't help myself, I needed to let you know, but I could not figure out how to put it into words so that you would understand and not spurn me," he said, moving to kneel before her, taking her hand in his. He bowed his head and kissed her gently on the back of her hand, it sent a thrill throughout her whole entire body.

She blinked as his gaze met hers again, was she so hard? She knew what her mother and father had spoke of now. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel like that, Rilien. I have been fighting for so long, I guess I forgot how to let people in."

"It matters not, now. I understand it's hard for you, but I am willing to be patient." She gave a small smile at his words as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. "I love you and your stubbornness won't change that."

She gave a small laugh, putting her hand on Rilien's, pushing her face against it, to feel the warmth of his smooth skin against her face. She knew it was time for her to begin a new adventure in her life, and now she would not be doing it alone.

The next morning, they stood before the company of Thorin, now two short. She felt a pang of regret when she saw Kili standing before the company, without his Uncle or brother by his side. She felt something brush against her elbow, turning to see Rilien looking at her encouragingly. She gave him a small smile before sighing and moving forward. Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all moved forward to the Ranger, who kneeled before them before speaking. "We've been through a lot, my friends," she began as she looked around at the dwarves who made a circle around her. "You have taught me much, and tried my patience, but I would not exchange my time with you all for anything in this world."

"Thank you, Valisilwen, for helping us," Balin spoke up, seeing Kili struggling to keep composed. "If it were not for you, we may never have been successful. You are truly the pride of your people."

She smiled at Balin, putting a hand on Kili's shoulder as she turned back to face him. "Kili, if you are ever in need of our help for whatever reason, we will come." Her eyes flicked up to glance at Tauriel, who stood just to the side of the company, watching the farewell. "I expect we will be back soon enough, to celebrate, perhaps," she said, a grin threatening to spread across her face.

Tauriel did her best not to grin herself, quickly looking away. The dwarves all laughed and quickly moved forward to crush Valisilwen in a group hug. She gave a laugh as she tried to bear all their weight herself.

Once all their parting words had been shared, and Thranduil announced his departure, they mounted their horses, or pony in Bilbo's case and began to make way from Dale. As they passed through the city streets, Valisilwen turned to see Bard and his children watching from the stairs of the Great Hall. She smiled, raising a hand to them in farewell. Bard gave a small smile, nodding towards her, as Bain and Sigrid returned the wave. Tilda bolted from the stairs, running down to Valisilwen's horse.

"Tilda, take care, try not to be too reckless," Valisilwen said, looking down to the young girl who jogged to keep up.

"Will you come back?"

Valisilwen glanced sideways at Rilien who gave the slightest of nods. She turned back to the girl. "Of course, besides..." she reached behind her back and removed the bow and quiver she had taken into battle with her. "I'll need to make sure you know how to use this." She handed it down to Tilda, who beamed with excitement. She stopped and waved to Valisilwen before looking back to her father. The Ranger also looked back to see the slightest look of dismay on Bard's face.

 **oOOo**

They travelled with The Elven King's army until they came to the Greenwood realm, where they would spend the night.

Rilien led Valisilwen through Thranduil's halls to her room. Ironically, it was the same room she had stayed in as their 'hostile guest' previously.

He opened the door for her, ushering her inside. "Thranduil plans to throw a huge feast tonight, to honour those that fought and those that passed," Rilien said, standing by the door as Valisilwen moved to sit at the table. She removed her swords from her waist, placing them on the table before sitting on one of the chairs. She grimaced slightly and Rilien moved to check on her.

She held her hand up before he could fuss over her. "The riding has slightly aggravated my wounds, but I'll be fine with some rest, Rilien. Don't worry so much," she said looking up at him in amusement.

Rilien bit his lip, but accepted her explanation, but still knelt before her. "Do you need anything?"

She gave a small smile, but shook her head. "Just rest."

He nodded, standing and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. When he straightened he found her cheeks were pink again, making him grin. "Handmaidens will be in to help you prepare for the feast soon, but I'll see if I can get them to wait a little while longer."

Valisilwen's brow furrowed in confusion. "What on earth do I need handmaidens to help me prepare?"

Rilien chuckled. "Thranduil has tolerated a lot from you, but I'm certain he won't be tolerating you dressing like that, for such an important feast," he said motioning to her attire.

She pursed her lips and looked down at her clothes, before sighing and looking defeated. "Very well. See if you can convince them to give me an hour of rest."

He gave her a nod before taking his leave. He found himself rather anxious to see how she would look, he recalled trying to convince her to dress appropriately at her last visit.

" _If you come near me with that dress, you'll be wearing it faster than you can blink."_

He smirked. The strong-willed princess was indeed a special woman.

 **oOOo**

A good two hours later, Valisilwen was roused from slumber by a knock on the door. She carefully rose from the bed, stretching cautiously. "Yes?" she called.

The door opened slightly and a young she-elf with frosty blonde hair poked her head around. "My lady, we are here to help you prepare for the feast."

Valisilwen sighed but motioned for them to enter. She would endure this torture for the sake of Rilien and those that had fallen to help them reclaim Erebor and her vengeance.

The elf entered, followed by another who shut the door behind her. They quickly set about preparing a hot bath, laying out clothing and set to work. Valisilwen did as they asked without argument.

Soon she was bathed, and she was quite glad too, she felt refreshed from the hot and sweet smelling water. Even her injuries hurt less, it seemed. The elves helped her into the dress that had been chosen for her. It was of a white and gold colour, gaudy in her opinion, but apparently not the opinion of the elves who gasped when she stepped out from behind the screen with it on. It was light, flowing to the floor and sat low across her shoulders and neck.

She wasn't sure about the dress, all her scars were on show. The young elves offered to powder her skin, showing on her arm that they could hide the scars if she wished it.

"No," she said after being thoughtful for a moment. The scars were a part of her, she knew there was no point in hiding them.

The elves set to work on her hair then, brushing it and braiding it in places, before one of the elves opened a small box she had brought in with her. "What's that?" Valisilwen asked curiously.

The elf looked up and smiled. "It is a gift, from the King under the Mountain and King Thranduil, to the Princess of the Shape-Changers." She showed the box to Valisilwen, who peered inside. Lying on a red velvet pillow was a small circlet of silver, and inlaid in the centre was a beautiful stone that seemed to shimmer of gold and an icy blue.

"But..." Valisilwen began to object, moving away. "I-"

"The King Thranduil insists you wear it, he said once of royal blood, one is always of royal blood. No event could ever change that, my lady," the elf said gently, sensing Valisilwen's hesitation.

Valisilwen felt her cheeks heat and tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. She didn't hear the door to her room open, nor anyone enter as she placed her face into her hands.

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up. It was Thranduil himself, and he looked down at her sympathetically. She stood quickly, moving away warily. Thranduil's face did not change, but he motioned to the circlet. "Kili forged this himself, it helped him move past the sorrow he was feeling for his Uncle and brother," he said, his voice deep and even. "He believed that it was truly deserved for the Princess of the Moon tribe and Shape-Changers."

"You can't be royalty of nothing, my lord," Valisilwen sneered, paying off Thranduil's words.

Thranduil looked at her pointedly. "Beorn doesn't believe that to be true. Nor does anyone else who has come to meet you. Why is it you will not grasp what is yours?"

She looked to the ground, suddenly feeling like the light elven dress she wore was far tighter and constricting than she would have liked. "There is nothing left to grasp."

"There is you, and there is the legacy of your people, to be strong and overcome all obstacles in your way. You cannot run from what you are, now. Word is spreading of the brave shape-changing royal who took her vengeance and helped return what belonged to the dwarves. Even the Dunedain, rightful of the Gondor throne, send word that they're expectant of their Shape-Changing princess guard. You have many a place left for you in the world, and many look up to you now."

Valisilwen stared at Thranduil. His words resonated within her. Although she had none of her subjects left, apart from Beorn, she still had many others who looked up to her and sought her help. Perhaps that was her calling now.

"You see it now?" Thranduil said, a small smile gracing his stony features. "A princess doesn't always sit in stone towers seeking to be saved, sometimes they are the ones who do the saving."

 **oOOo**

Rilien waited impatiently near the Grand Hall entrance. He did worry about whether or not Valisilwen would follow through with her promise to dress appropriately for the feast, but mostly he worried about her.

The elven guards at the door had tried to calm him, but she should have arrived by now, and King Thranduil would be arriving at any moment. For her to arrive after him would be disastrous, knowing his temper and love of theatrics.

There was a scurrying of feet and Thranduil's attendants appeared around the corner. Rilien's heart sank, as he feared, she was going to be late. One of the attendants stopped beside Rilien, a smug smile on his face, before turning to open the doors and make the King's arrival announcement. Rilien moved to stand beside the door, to allow his King access.

"Subjects of the Greenwood Realm and honoured guests, King Thranduil!" Rilien bowed his head, waiting for the King to pass him by on his way into the feast, but to his surprise, the King stopped before him. He looked up and was stunned by what he saw. "And Princess Valisilwen, of the Moon-Tribe!"

Standing before him was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. Valisilwen was dressed in a shimmering dress of white and gold that sat low on her shoulders and flowed lightly to the floor. Her long black hair shone and was draped about her shoulders, but what caught his attention was the circlet settled atop her head. It was made from the finest silver and affixed to the centre was a stunning gold and ice blue gem. Her scars were visible with the cut of the dress, but if anyone were to notice them passed her beauty or the circlet settled upon her jet black hair, they were ignorant at best.

He gaped for a moment, before the King, who held her arm in his, faced him. "Rilien, I believe she is your charge," he said pointedly. "Try not to misplace her again, or you may find her stolen away from you like a precious gem."

Rilien bowed his head to the King again. "Apologies, my lord, it won't happen again." Thranduil held Valisilwen's hand out to Rilien, and he took it gently in his own, bending low to kiss the back of it. When he rose again, he found her cheeks were pink and she looked away bashfully.

He grinned as he looped her hand through his elbow, allowing the King to enter and following behind. He leaned over slightly so he was close to Valisilwen's ear. "You look beautiful, Valis," he said, finally using her requested nickname. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue so naturally.

She smiled, glancing sideways at him. "You scrub up quite nicely too, Rilien," she said quietly. He chuckled at her casual compliment, before leading him to the table they would share with the King, Gandalf and Bilbo.

Bilbo and Gandalf stood to welcome them to the table, although Bilbo's head didn't quite reach over the table, Rilien noted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so splendid," Gandalf said once they were seated. "Not even in the halls of the Last Homely House. Something must be different."

Valisilwen rolled her eyes, obviously picking up on the same mocking tone that he detected.

 **oOOo**

The feast was both a sombre occasion and joyous one, Valisilwen enjoying her company and the fine food. The next morning, they departed early as the sun was just beginning to rise about the mountain in the distance, farewelling Thranduil and setting off for Beorn's house on the outskirts of the forest. She had decided she would ask Beorn to join her at the Dunedain, he was the last of her kind, she felt she had some responsibility to offer him some kind of protection.

Thranduil had ordered a small guard party escort them from the forest safely, and after her last time traipsing through the forest, she couldn't help but be grateful.

By the time the sun had begun to dip again, they reached Beorn's house. He was outside waiting for them it seemed. He approached Valisilwen's horse and bowed to her as she dismounted. "My lady, welcome back to my humble house."

"Enough, Beorn," she scolded with a sigh. "I should wish you would treat me as any other please."

Beorn grimaced slightly, but nodded. "The King of the Greenwood Realm sent word you were on your way here, and requested that I care to your companies needs for the night. Of course, I would be happy to."

Beorn looked to Gandalf and Bilbo with a smile. "It should be much easier without a company of rambunctious dwarves to cater to." Gandalf gave a chuckle while Bilbo smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Beorn."

He led them inside, while Rilien offered to tend to the horses and pony's needs outside.

Later that night, they sat about Beorn's large table to enjoy a meal. While Rilien and Beorn discussed the differences in the land surrounding Mirkwood since the disposal of the orcs and banishment of the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, Valisilwen glanced around the table. It was vastly different to their last visit, so much more quiet and subdued. She never thought it imaginable, but she missed the loud and rowdy dwarves.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Bilbo muttered from next to her. She glanced down at him expectantly. "Who would have thought we would miss that lot, at meal time of all times." Valisilwen grinned. She recalled their first meeting, poor Bilbo and his frayed nerves.

She patted the hobbit's shoulder before looking back up to see their companions and host were looking at them sympathetically. Valisilwen straightened slightly and looked to her fellow Shape-Changer. "Beorn, what will you do now?"

"I have no plans. Life should be quite peaceful here, now. For awhile anyway."

She licked her lips slightly, it occurring to her that perhaps he would be happier here. She continued all the same. "Perhaps, would you care to accompany us to join the Dunedain? As my own company?"

Beorn pressed his lips together, before shaking his head. "I would thank you, my lady, for considering me in your plans, but I think I am done fighting. I would like to pass my time in peace for a time."

Valisilwen couldn't help but smile. Beorn was also at peace now that Azog was gone. She nodded. "I understand, I do expect you to call if you ever have need of help, Beorn. We will come."

He bowed his head, gratefully. "Of course, and I would expect the same of you, my lady. I am still your loyal subject should you have need of my help."

 **oOOo**

The next morning, Rilien was the first out of the house of Beorn, setting about preparing their mounts for the days ride. It would be at least a three day ride until Rivendell, and a further four until they reached Bree on the outskirts of The Shire.

He had to admit, he was anxious and excited. This was the furthest he had ever been from his home in the forest of Mirkwood, and although his heart was already beginning to pine for the closeness of the trees and darkness of the forest, he was also excited to see the halls of Imladris and where Valisilwen had called home for so long.

As he prepared the horse's tack, he heard heavy footsteps approach him from behind, recognising the much larger Shape-Changer's steps. He turned to greet him. "Good morning, Beorn."

The Shape-Changer nodded in reply to the greeting, stopping a few steps away from Rilien. "Good morning, elf."

Rilien knew the Shape-Changer still didn't quite trust him, or know how to approach him. Valisilwen had explained to him on their way to their destination that Beorn had been on his own for a very long time and had lost his family to the orcs, so trusted no one easily.

Rilien returned to his job at hand, well aware of the Shape-Changer's eyes on him. He continued to work, waiting patiently for the Shape-Changer to speak. "You have pledged yourself to the lady of the Moon-Tribe?"

Rilien stopped his work and glanced over his shoulder at the Shape-Changer. He wasn't sure what it was that he detected in his voice, jealousy? Or something else? "Aye, that I have."

"I see." Rilien turned back to the horse, finishing the job before turning to face Beorn. "Then I hope, master elf, that you would take great care of her." Concern. That was what it was. Although Beorn refused to accompany them, he still held concern for Valisilwen, in what way, Rilien couldn't be certain. "Should I hear word that anything has befallen her, it will be you that I will come looking for."

Rilien raised his eyebrows in surprise. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the Shape-Changer had just threatened him. He chose his words carefully. "Do not fear, Beorn, Valisilwen has my heart and I will ensure with the best of my ability that no harm will come to her." He saw the Shape-Changer raise an eyebrow, before nodding slowly.

* * *

 **So, I've hit a road block. I'm unsure whether I want to continue this story or start a sequel.**

 **I've also contemplated a new story with new pairings etc.**

 **So I'm probably going to be sitting on my hands for a while.**

 **If you've read this story this far, well done for surviving my drivel! Hahaha**

 **Until the next time we meet**

 **xo**

 **Krayzee**


End file.
